The other hero
by Gesserit
Summary: 7 years have passed, Rin's going through changes,Sesshoumaru tries to understand her while dealing with his own confusion… Naraku reappears and has plans for Kagome, who has issues with Inuyasha, who has to grow up... eventually!SessRin InuKagome
1. We are not children anymore

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any related characters… unfortunately. 

A.N.: Okay, so here I go and submit this fic… I hope it's at least satisfactory, because it's my first piece written in English! I'm really excited and I'll appreciate any reading-reviewing from you guys!

* * *

CHAPTER 1 – We are not children anymore 

The clouds seemed to talk to her, as she stood amazed on the rich grass of late spring, on top of that small hill by the castle. Curving along the sky, flowing from and towards it in a continuous stream, the mass of what seemed to have no shape whatsoever took every shape her mind could picture. Her childhood had gone by just like these clouds, she often thought to herself.

'All these years... They seemed not to end, and yet they have gone by so rapidly... just slipped away from me... Am I a child still?' Her unspoken question rested calmly in her mind, every once in a while throwing her off course, every once in a while becoming restless and making her wonder where she fit in, exactly. Her life had been a long line of travels and exciting new adventures by his side, always by his side. Her mind developed into a more attentive one, one more eager to obtain knowledge, thanks to him. She could not help but having these conversations with him, since she had turned 14 and became more aware of her condition.

Indeed, it seemed that she only met women who never questioned why men are the only ones that may learn how to read and write, why certain aspects of life were exclusively reserved to them, why... why... why... She had so many questions to ask him! However, she never did ask them. None, but this: "Sesshoumaru-sama... would it be entirely inappropriate for me to learn how to read and write?" Her eyes locked onto him at that moment with such intensity, that for a moment, he would found himself speechless in front of her question. "Why do you wish this, Rin?" he had asked her then, his voice calm, and almost parental. She frowned for a second, and then realized that his decision to teach her may very well hang from her answer. Not that he had ever been harsh on her, on the contrary, but he had never presented her with anything else but what she needed in order to survive: food, clothing, shelter, and protection... that kind of things. Education was never an issue... until then.

"I want to stop being a burden to you, Sesshoumaru-sama. I want to stop asking you all those questions that you surely find ridiculous, and to which you may think the answers are obvious... They aren't to me, and I'd like to be able to teach myself what I want and need to know..."

She had hoped her answer would be the proper one, for it was the truth, and she was incapable of lying to him. She had never even dreamt of trying. He could read into her like into... well... a book! He seemed to think about her words for a moment, before he said, "_Need_ to know, Rin? You said _need_, not only _want_." He paused for a few seconds, in which she did not know what to answer. Surely enough, many things _needed_ to be known, but she'd never asked herself what drove her to that need. Therefore, she opened her mouth only to let air out, and then close it again. Her eyes were begging him, and he made his decision.

"You will start tomorrow morning, Rin. Be a good apprentice and learn well. It is a chance few human females have: the chance to obtain education. Use it wisely."

She remembered that day as if it was the day before. In fact, it had been about two years since then. Meanwhile, Rin had learned how to read and write properly, every day since that blessed one when he had agreed to her becoming an "educated human female" bringing her more joy than the precedent, bringing her in front of a greater amazement and curiosity regarding the unexplored realm contained within those fragile pieces of rice paper. Sometimes, she was afraid to touch them, they seemed so delicate. Many times, she would remain at her small desk for hours after her lessons ended, so that she could only look at the elegant writing on those pages, so that she could barely touch the fine paper. It smelled alluring, or so it seemed to her. The library provided her with a thrill that could only be surpassed by Sesshoumaru-sama's smile when he gave his approval on her recent progress.

Her mind paused on the image of him smiling, and she realized that she could not face the feeling his smile rose inside her. She couldn't even clearly define it. It was as if a rush of cold water came over her body, and then turned the inside of her into butterflies. They flew away, wings flapping from the inside out, every time he would smile at her. 'But that so rarely happens...' she thought, and sighed. Her childish smile cleared her face of any sadness a moment later, though, as she forced herself to 'Stop being such a silly creature, Rin, and stay on task!'. So she again ignored the more and more powerful feeling that the sight of the Demon Lord of the Western Lands brought to her chest. She had been ignoring it for some years now, anyway... Did it really matter what it meant? Could it mean more that a child's play, anyway? Would he care if it did? She frowned for a second, feeling a sharp pain in her chest, as if a bee had stung her there. 'So silly, Rin!... Really...'

Her book was turning pages on its own, when she realized that she couldn't stay focused on the words. The wind blew the pages further and her hair rose around her face, covering it at times, and annoying Rin, as it prevented her from reading. She decided to stop reading for now, and try to regain her self-control, as it seemed that every time she would think about her closeness to the taiyoukai, and the strangeness of it all, her focus went flying out the window, and she could feel frustration gathering within her, for not being able to prevent that reaction.

Frustration, anger, loss, intimidation, obedience, melancholy, sadness, courage, were all feelings she couldn't name a few years before, although she'd felt them many times. Now, they came in waves upon her, covering her small being completely. It made her feel helpless in front of herself, she felt as if her entire body and her mind were trying to dissipate her, to scatter her will and to break her in some way. It did not make any sense, and every day she seemed to become more and more drawn to the thought of her mind being somehow altered by an outside influence. Otherwise, it couldn't have been explained. Her body had changed greatly these past years, some changes had been scarier than others and even painful at times, but she managed to surpass her fear and tried to understand what was happening with her. Now, since she had had the chance to talk to Kagome, she was more relieved, and she knew exactly where all those changes were coming from, and what happened inside her as they did. She had found that she'd missed the Mother in her life, and that Kagome was a very good one indeed, aside the fact that she had no children... yet. She often wondered what kind of mate was she to that funny and bad-tempered hanyou. They did not have any offspring, and as far as she dared give her opinion, it was probably better that they didn't. No argument about the fact that Kagome was a wonderful person, very calm and motherly when needed, but Inuyasha was an awful one to have around. She found that he bore no resemblance to his elder brother. He was too loud, too temperamental, and too easy to provoke. She didn't particularly like him, but he was kind of funny sometimes... Especially after she would hear Kagome say "Osuwari!"

She turned her head to the magnificent castle behind her, wandering why her Lord would leave it so often to pursue his travels, and get into all those fights with lesser youkai. Maybe it was requested of him, as a ruler. She'd read in her (or more likely _his_) books about wars throughout history, about great leaders and how brave and wise they were considered for being able to fight and win such great battles. She never questioned their strategies or their abilities to lead an army, but she found that a great leader was the one that prevented his lands from being scorched by the flames of war, and drained of life by senseless battles.

It wasn't fair that people should pay with their lives the dream of one single leader, taiyoukai or not. In that light, she was very proud that her Lord kept his lands free from the plague of war, and fought off any menace emerging from the other youkai's desire to gain strength. Surely, there were fights among them occasionally, but neither of them had led to a war breaking out. The only significant threat to the western lands was the existence of Naraku, that disgusting creature that lurked behind every dark corner for the appearance of a Shikon shard. He'd yet to gather all the shards, and Kagome was now holding the last of them in a small enchanted recipient around her neck. Everyone knew they couldn't be placed in a safer place, so not even Sesshoumaru-sama had tried to object to that decision.

Strangely enough, her Lord and his brother had come to a silent agreement not to try to kill each other every time they met, and Rin had her suspicions as to the fact that Kagome may have talked some sense into both of them. Sesshoumaru-sama seemed so much more receptive now than he had been 6 or 7 years ago, and Inuyasha's soft spot was named Kagome. Therefore, even though they wouldn't for the life of them admit to the fact that they didn't hate each other with such a burning passion... anymore, their behavior had improved greatly. Rin couldn't be other than satisfied by that outcome, as it gave her the chance to see Kagome more often, and talk to her about some of the things that preoccupied her mind.

There were all sorts of things, but mainly she would ask questions about Kagome's time, the way people acted and thought then, and there were very few times that she would not be amazed to discover the differences between the two eras. She especially found unbelievable that women attended schools as well as men, and that ALL women in her era were given the opportunity to become a sort of miko... Kagome called them "doctors". But the doctors in this era were only men, and the miko had to have a strong spiritual power ... Not anyone could perform such a task. "It is indeed unusual..." as her Lord had said.

"Do you find your study less interesting than you did few months ago, Rin?" The voice behind her didn't surprise her at all, as she had gotten used to having him pop up out of nowhere and draw her attention to the fact that she was "sleeping on the job". She was, however, touched by the simple fact that she'd heard his voice. Ever since she could remember, she loved the sound of his deep, low voice. It sounded insidious, and it glided smoothly on her spine, towards the beck of her neck. It gave her the chills, and she delighted in every word that came out of his mouth in that calm, devoid of feeling, manner. She hated the fact that her voice would at times tremble or have any modulation at all. But that was a mark of her humanity, she thought.

"I do not, Sesshoumaru-sama", she responded not turning to face him. I am only taking a rest... 'What a pitiful excuse, Rin!' she thought to herself the next second. His eyebrow curved up in an interested expression, but she didn't see it.

"Taking rest so early in the morning can only lead to laziness, Rin. I _did_ tell you that, did I not?" His tone of voice was equal, not reflecting the slight interest he took in the reason of Rin's sudden lack of attention towards her study. Usually, the moment she opened a book was the moment she ignored any movement around her and she became lost in the words dancing along the pages.

Her head dropped and she took in a deep breath, before partially turning to him. She was sure that she would feel as if there was suddenly not enough air for her to breathe, so the shock she took in at the sight of him didn't surprise her. It just left her breathless. His eyes seldom held kindness, so she never searched for it inside those honey-stained lights. She just breathed in whatever they offered her, every time. This time, it was slight amusement and a dose of concern. 'Concern?'

"I am not lazy, Sesshoumaru-sama, and you very well know that!" She barely smiled at him, a poor attempt to clear that concern that suited him so little. He didn't buy it.

"What is happening with you, Rin?" He moved towards her, and she watched as he sat beside her, his eyes locking onto her face. They looked like two bees, ready to sting her at the slightest movement. He was always so difficult to keep anything from! She felt a little nervous, and instantly she knew he had sensed even that. 'Annoying!' She wanted him to know her, but at the same time, she wanted him to leave her alone sometimes, to just give her some space and... just... not be so... captivating!

"What do you mean?" she tried. He tilted his head a little to the side, as if telling her: "Come on, Rin, I am not Jaken!"

"Do not presume to keep anything from me, Rin. I can sense your uneasiness growing for many months now. This is not pleasing me. What is wrong?"

"Why do you wish to know? There's nothing that you can do about it anyway!" she snapped, and then covered her mouth with her hand quickly, astonished at her boldness. She had never raised her voice at him like that, and she had always obeyed him in his every word. His eyes widened a bit, and a quick veil of confusion passed over his perfect features. She mistook it for anger, and she felt hers gathering up inside her, like the rush of a torrent.

"I am not reading this anymore" she said and stood up, taking a step away from him. She didn't know that feeling forming inside of her. It was like... a rope pulling her towards him, and yet a sharp blade keeping her from him. It was pain and longing at the same time. It was... confusing. Her head was spinning, as she tried to get out of the state she'd got herself in. 'Why can't I control this? Why is this so frustrating?'

"Take it back." She shoved the book into his arms, and then turned to walk away. But her step was broken by an arm clutching onto hers. It was a tight grasp and she gulped in pain. He turned her around and forced her face to raise and meet his eyes. His look was pinning her to the ground, as he slowly bent his head down and took a close gaze into her small face.

"Do _not_ be disrespectful, child! You are no fool, for I have raised no such creature. Now, _tell me_" he ordered, the sound of his patience running out becoming obvious to the girl. He wasn't known to have a lot of it anyway... A sudden ill pleasure to see him lose his calm washed over her, and she was only half-aware of what she was doing when she answered him, with an intrusive tone of voice:

"I will not, and now let go! _Yes_, you _are_ stronger than I am, and _yes,_ you _can_ hurt me. I _understand_ that, now _let go_!" Shocked by her own words, she hesitated for a second, but then gained courage and returned his fiery stare. She was no match to him, though. She could feel the anger gathering behind those eyes, as his grasp tightened. He pulled her slightly to him, only to stop as if he'd stopped himself from doing something irrational. He let out the air in his lungs, and spat the words at her:

"Humans are _all_ disgustingly ungrateful creatures, little girl. And you are no exception, I see." He let go of her, as if touching her would mean tainting him further more. His voice had been as steel, as if he would talk to the most insignificant creature that had ever crawled upon the surface of his lands. She immediately felt like he would have slapped her, her spirit was torn and her previous determination turned to dust at the sound of his voice, and the sight of his disgusted face. 'Disgusted of me.' she thought. What she didn't know, though, was that her Lord was playing the "guilt card" on her. He knew the girl too well to mistake her rebellion for ingratitude. He also knew that humans got attached to the ones they lived with, and he was convinced that this one cared for _him_ more that she did for herself. He had never had anybody care for him like that, except maybe for his mother, but that was so very long ago, and he could barely remember her as it was...

He watched as Rin's face cleared of the resistance it held until a moment ago, and as guilt and repentance took its place. Part of him took pride in his influence upon the human, while the other, smaller part, felt ashamed of the sick delight he took at the sight of her will being broken down like that, by a few words from him. 'She'll never be free of me.' he thought, and frowned a moment at the blissful feeling that thought brought him. His heart pounded in his chest for some brief seconds, before he got a hold of himself and shook off the obnoxious sensation that had almost formed inside him. 'What was _that_?' he questioned his body, then his mind... and then his heart. Nevertheless, neither held the answer. He never _did_ try to question all of them at the same time. They would have given him a simple answer, which would have stricken the great taiyoukai with fear. Before he could help it, Rin was on the ground and sobbing silently, her shoulders running up and down softly. Her entire body ached, as if somebody had hit her continuously, for hours in a row, but the emptiness in her chest, the loss she felt was far more tearing than any physical pain that anyone could inflict upon her.

All she could think about was that _he_ had lost faith in her, that _he_ considered her to be nothing more than a disgusting, dirty human, one of whom he couldn't stand the sight of any longer. Her ears were deafened by the cries inside her, but her mind finally got a hold of her body, and she managed to stop crying. He was still there, in front of her, silent and cold. That gave her hope. If he had been entirely sick of her, he would have walked away and left her there. But he hadn't, and trying to make up for the stupidity she'd proven herself capable of earlier, she decided not to bore him with her sobs anymore. She wiped her face clean and stood up, almost afraid to look him in the eye. She knew she had to, though, and so she lifted her head quickly, only to be amazed of the expression just disappearing from his face. He had been... worried. That caused her to become uncertain for a second, but she knew she had to apologize to him.

" I... I'm so sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama..." she started, with a trembling voice, that got more steady as she continued.

"I really don't know how to explain what I feel, and I have this... this uneasiness inside of me every time... every time I..." She still couldn't find the words to express herself. Whatever she came up with, said out loud sounded at the very least dim-witted, and she was sure he would find it ridiculous. So she skipped to the point: "Please, won't you forgive me? I promise never to disobey you again! Please..."

Her last word had been barely spoken, and even he had to focus his attention to hear it. Did it really give him any pleasure hearing this child plea for his forgiveness? He never forgave anything. He just ignored facts that never seemed important after a while. Did she deserve to be ignored... or forgiven? Did he have anything to forgive her for?

"Do not be mere human, Rin. You are too intelligent for that. Never let your feelings get in the way of your intellect." He had said the words not showing any sign of anger, or disappointment, and he could hear her heartbeat settle, the apprehension slipping out from her body like a thief from the theft scene. And he could feel _his_ heartbeat taking a slower pace, as well. He turned around and left without any addition, aside from leaving the book onto the soft grass. Rin watched him depart, and she shook off her worry.

'He'll never let me fall from his grace. He would kill me first...' She smiled in content, and she returned to the book, finding her lecture much more interesting now.

* * *

Any good? Should it be more… vivid? Well, read the next one too. Please review, a few words may help me improve my writing. Thank you!

* * *


	2. Who is Kagome?

* * *

Well, this is where I decided Rin and Sesshoumaru aren't enough. So I threw myself into the entire thing... Wise or not... I'll let you decide. Reviews are most most welcomed.

* * *

CHAPTER 2 – Who is Kagome?

"Do I have a _what_?" Rin stared wide-eyed at Kagome as the older girl was slicing some vegetables for dinner. Rin loved to talk to Kagome, "girl-to-girl" as she would call their conversations. Kaede had advised her to stay put for a while, and not overdo it, as Kagome was showing signs of exhaustion, and in addition, her miko powers were pretty low. So, as much as Inuyasha hated it, Kagome needed to take a rest. And Naraku seemed to have disappeared for a few years now, suffering a harsh defeat and losing a lot of his powers when he lost part of the Shikon he had stolen over the years. Now, it seemed like Kagome had over half of the Shikon no Tama and the other half was nowhere to be found. She couldn't even sense it anywhere, so their search was in vain these last few years, except for the occasional fights Inuyasha got involved into, because of his terrible temper! Either way, as long as there was no threat from Naraku, Kagome welcomed the break. Inuyasha was growing more and more bothersome by the day, as his energy was not fully consumed in fights, as it had been before, and the result had been that, despite the fact that Kagome was not so solicited in her miko powers, the constant exasperation that Inuyasha provided her with wore her out, as water would stone. And now she had this adolescent girl staring at her, not knowing what a boyfriend was.

"You know, Kagome said, a boyfriend! A boy who likes you and takes you to the movies... oh wait... uhm... on walks, who talks nice things to you, who protects you and with whom you feel happy! You know... A boyfriend!" She couldn't believe that Sesshoumaru had kept this sweet, intelligent girl from having friends her age. It was truly infuriating. How could he?

"Oh! Rin said, with a clear face all of a sudden. Why didn't you say so in the first place, Kagome-chan? Of course I do!" Kagome seemed surprised, but then her surprise soon turned into desperate amusement, as Rin said:

"I have Sesshoumaru-sama as my... uhm... "boyfriend" did you say? Well, he doesn't say much, but he does protect me and keeps me safe and all…" Kagome nearly choked on a carrot slice. She hadn't explained it all that well.

"Rin dear, I didn't mean Sesshoumaru! I meant a _human_ boy, one of your age. Did you meet any boys... ever?" Rin seemed confused. She thought it out for a few seconds, and then gave the most unusual answer:

"I don't need boys, Kagome-chan. I have books." Choking on carrots was something Kagome couldn't help this afternoon, it seemed. The girl's answer caught her by surprise, as no such statement could be heard in her time, from such a person. She herself had thought about boys even before meeting Inuyasha, and it couldn't be said of her that she wasn't a serious girl. She used to like going to school... but that got more and more difficult as time passed and she found herself caught in between Sengoku Jidai and her own time. She managed to finish high school, but she gave up on taking further study in medicine. It was simply too complicated.

Then she and Inuyasha finally defined their relationship... about the time he chose to save her over Kikyo, in the last fight before Naraku had disappeared. It had gone pretty much straightforward: Naraku entrapped Kikyo when he got rid of this human part. With Onigumo out of his body and heart, he was finally able to punish the woman who had tormented him for so many years, hoping that by doing so he will be free of the weakness he felt growing within him. Attachment was not something a strong youkai like himself should allow inside his heart. Of course, he ignored the fact that he was no youkai, but a hanyou, and a filthy one by blood, as his entire being was nothing more that a collective entity. The demons that had devoured Onigumo still tortured him every waking moment of his disgraceful life, but losing them would mean losing himself, for as much as he despised them all, _they_ were _he_.

Hating himself had begun consuming his conscience from the inside. However, Kagome was utterly unaware of this, and for her Naraku had simply killed Kikyo and not her, thanks to the intervention of Inuyasha, who chose to leap into the slit between this world and the other, where Naraku had thrown her, saving her from a most painful eternity, instead of keeping that disgusting creature to absorb the life from Kikyo's fake body. By the time he had returned to place Kagome onto safe ground, Kikyo was already dead, and her soul returned to Kagome.

There was nothing more to do, and so Inuyasha accepted that Kikyo was human, and that humans die. If he were to think of it, his beloved Kikyo would have died by now anyway, given her lifespan. Kaede, who was her younger sister, was herself very old. Time spun around in Inuyasha's head, and human life seemed to him so brief that it shouldn't be allowed to mean anything. Yet it did, and how precious was his Kagome's life to him! Kagome herself was precious and throughout every moment that he spent with her he felt like he was stealing time from fate. He had hoped that he would be accepted by the one he loved more that life itself, he had hoped that even though they both knew she deserved so much more than him, she would love him back and stay with him as whatever she wished to be to him: friend or lover. She'd chosen the latter.

A smile lit her face and she thought that she was thankful for this strange hanyou that had crossed paths with her, in such an unusual manner. She was thankful for every look of exasperation he threw at her, for every smile and tweak of his ears, for every moment that he watched over her sleep, every kiss and every night he had been close to her. A shiver passed through her as the vivid memory of their last night together came to her mind, and she swallowed her urge to rush to him. He had called her "lazy" again, and she had sworn she would not even cook him dinner. Then the usual fighting went following the usual course, with Inuyasha throwing thoughtless words at her, and she herself yelling 'Osuwari!' over and over, until her throat stung with fury and tears. She eventually stopped, and he collected himself from the dirt, shouting an over-used "Teme…" at her.

"If you call me that one more time, Inuyasha, so help me…" she said, her anger pouring through every word, but he cut her sentence with "Shut up, Kagome! What? What can you do, aside from that stupid command? You'll never be…" He had almost compared her with Kikyo… again. She was getting tired of it. Tired of her being compared to this woman whom she had never met alive, and in comparison with whom she always seemed to come up short. She simply gave him a hurt look, and turned away, while the hanyou fleeted into the woods.

She couldn't have cared less of his whereabouts, at that particular time. Yet... she smiled again, knowing that he will come back to her tonight, back from whatever place he had chosen for his "exile". He always did, and he was always hungry for her as if he had been away for months. He never apologized, meaning he would never speak the words, but she knew... He'd nuzzle the nape of her neck, he'd lick the base of her ear and down under her jaw line, the small gap that her collarbone left... and she knew. He was sorry; he would not upset her anymore. Until he did it again. And she would get angry again, and scream at him, and forgive him again...

"Kagome-chan?" Rin looked at her confused, as a cascade of feelings flew over Kagome's face. A-Are you okay? Her brown eyes were locked onto Kagome and in that moment, the older girl had the distinct sensation that Sesshoumaru himself was staring at her. Rin had unquestionably "inherited" Sesshoumaru's remarkable ability to politely stare at you. It was truly spectacular to see as this girl took on the most abnormal behavior for a human, but at most aristocratic for a youkai. Rin was a strange mixture between human feelings and taiyoukai education. Kagome liked her, but that didn't exclude finding the young woman weird. She doubted Rin would be able to fit into a common human village now, after she had spent all these years with The Demon Lord of The Western Lands. He had shaped her personality in an awkward manner.

"I'm fine, Rin-chan. I was just remembering something..." Kagome blushed, as her memory provided her with another moving image of her and Inuyasha in a… close situation, along with the sensations that went with it all. She forced herself not to think of _that_ with Rin present. Or anyone, for that matter!

"Oh... you remembered something embarrassing, is that right?" Rin's eyes searched Kagome, and she again noticed the resemblance between the girl's look and Sesshoumaru's.

" No, not really... Could you give me that bowl over there?" Rin reached for the recipient, and shortly stared at it. It was of bright blue glass.

" It's quite fine, Rin, you can touch it" Kagome said softly. "It's only glass, I brought it from home. See?" She knocked on the bowl and it sent out the typical sound. Rin finally took the recipient into her hands and placed it onto the cutting table so that Kagome could drop the vegetable slices into it.

"Is Inuyasha-sama your boyfriend, Kagome-chan?" Rin's voice sounded so clear in the late afternoon silence.

"Well, I guess he is..." Kagome responded without much thought.

"Does he make you feel happy, then?"

" ..."

"You said that the boyfriend is supposed to make you feel happy..." Rin continued, as Kagome didn't answer her.

"Not _the_ boyfriend, Rin-chan! They're not of another species... Well, in my case, he really is, but that's not common... Except for this time, where you can meet youkai, and hanyou, and... Well..." she paused. Rin was staring at her, in confusion, slightly frowning.

"Well?..."

"Well, yes, he does. I'm happy when I'm around Inuyasha", Kagome decided to reply. Rin took her words with a skeptical appearance.

"Really? But you're always yelling at each other, and you always end up screaming Osuwari, and he always leaves cursing the day you freed him from the Goshinboku. How is that happy?" Kagome was getting tired of this tirade of questions.

" There are _some_ things he's very good at, Rin-chan... And that's part of why I love him. Besides, I couldn't live with someone that completely agrees with me in everything, it would be boring."

"I'm not saying that you should live with somebody who agrees with you every time, but every once in a while would be nice..." Rin said, her eyes wandering across the room. "And what could he possibly be SO good at that you put up with his temper for?" The young girl was truly puzzled, and she awaited a suitable answer. Kagome was on the verge of giving her that answer, as indecent as it would have been, but the moment she opened her mouth, a voice cut through the air and put an end to her dim-witted intention.

"He is a very good fighter, and she feels protected around him, Rin." Rin's face suddenly lifted and lit up as she saw Sesshoumaru enter the kitchen. The strange, but now familiar feeling of butterflies inside her stomach took over her, but she rapidly controlled it so that she could focus on his words. Kagome felt like a moron.

"Is that true, Kagome-chan?" Rin asked, not looking at her though, but still focused on Sesshoumaru. He seemed to simply stand there, no thought through his mind.

"Uhm... yes, it's true, Rin-chan." She finally answered, forcing her gaze off Sesshoumaru and into the vegetable bowl. "Inuyasha makes me feel protected and special, and that's one of the reasons I love him for." Rin smiled kindly.

"Well, I can understand _that_, Kagome-chan. Sesshoumaru-sama always tells me that I am more than a simple human, and that my mind works in a wonderfully alert manner for such a young person. And he has always protected me. So I guess it is natural that I would be grateful to him, and love him in return, ne?"

Kagome simply quirked an eyebrow and gave Sesshoumaru a sneak peek before turning away to drop the vegetables into the boiling water. He didn't move a muscle at Rin's declaration, but he admitted to himself that it bothered him to hear her make such a statement, so freely. Especially when it involved him. It was a reminder of Rin's humanity, this ability to speak freely of things that he could not, and it bothered him at times.

"We are leaving, Rin" he said, his inexpressive voice giving Kagome a small shudder. She felt Rin's spirits drop and so she said, before Sesshoumaru got a chance to turn and leave:

"Why don't you let Rin stay for dinner, Sesshoumaru? I'm sure she'd enjoy it. You are welcomed to stay also. I know it doesn't give you any pleasure having us all fussing around, but for Rin's sake… Actually, knowing how much you must dislike all of us, I'm sure it would be more than irritating. But even so…"

She was smiling at him. Smiling! He could feel his annoyance building up as he glanced at Kagome's shiny face. He wasn't sure if she was indeed inviting him to dinner or she was pulling a poor joke on him. Either of the two would have been as bad. It wasn't the actual words that came out of her sometimes too loud mouth that he found disturbing, but her tone of voice, her liberty in action in front of him. She actually thought that she could get away with such an improper attitude, and he decided to prove her wrong, although for what reason was he making that effort he did not know. Consequently, he bent his head as to look at her from under his eyebrows, a look that always seemed to impress this human, and make her lose her irksome good humor. He was all too tired of it.

"I would advise you not to speak to this Sesshoumaru in such a manner, unless you wish to suffer a great deal of … discomfort… human." He intentionally paused amid the words, to emphasize on the huge difference of class and power between the two of them. He somewhat liked this human miko, but his patience was not something to be toyed with, and she owed him respect, no matter what the connection between them had turned into. Kagome frowned, but she didn't give up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Have I _again_ showed disrespect for your high rank?" She was all upset anyway by his dimwit brother, she wasn't gonna have him push her around too. 'Who does he think he is, anyway? And keeping poor Rin from human company like that!' It was making her mad.

"You should really loosen up, Sesshoumaru." She tried to keep her spirits up, and said this in a light manner, as for him not to get too angry with her. She was still not convinced that he wouldn't just kill her if she made him lose his temper. "Stop keeping this girl all to yourself. In case you haven't noticed, she needs to talk to someone her own age… and species, for that matter." She gave him an all-knowing look, as she stirred into the cooking pan. He was almost speechless. This miko had the nerve to give him advice! This was new… He vaguely wondered what his brother had done this time, to bring her in such an overwrought state.

"There is no need for you to be insolent in order to gain my attention, ningen", he said slowly, in an almost menacing tone of voice. Kagome swallowed in awe. Then his eyes turned to Rin. "Leave us, Rin". The girl took a glimpse at Kagome, but she said nothing as she exited the kitchen. Sesshoumaru walked towards Kagome, and stopped at half an arm's length from her, looking down to the human who dared disrespect him… for so many times. He was not in a good mood this afternoon, and she will become aware of it. These humans were overall too composed with Sesshoumaru, and that bothered him. What bothered him more, though he would not admit to it, was the fact that he was feeling less and less offended by their behavior, as he came accustomed to their odd sense of humor and their honesty. 'Weakness!' he thought, disgusted.

Kagome saw herself forced to stare up at him, as she felt his eyes burn her will and all her prior determination came crushing down. She was becoming restless. 'Would he really hurt me? After all this time?' her brain quickly worked out a plan, and she managed to say:

"There are things that you may not understand about Rin, Sesshoumaru." 'Moron!' she thought, as she realized that the words didn't come out right. He narrowed his eyes further more, and all her mental alarms went off when he put his left arm on her shoulder, and squeezed, his claws pricking at her skin.

"_This_ is the reason I allow you to speak to me in such a manner, human, but do not presume that you can take liberties with Sesshoumaru. I have raised Rin as I thought it proper and you do not have a say in that." Kagome took a short look at his left arm, and she remembered that after restoring it a few years ago, she had fallen so ill from abusing her miko powers, that she had almost died. That was about the last time that Inuyasha had had a fight with his brother, but it had been a vicious one indeed, as he went mad with pain and anger seeing her overdoing it like that for his "worthless, know-it-all, conceited brother". However, after a couple of months, and with the help of Kaede, she managed to pull through, and from that day forth Sesshoumaru was far more permissive with her than he had been with any creature, human or youkai, aside from Rin. He leaned his head further towards her, and a shadowy smile made his face look sinister. It seemed like he wanted to shake her a little, without actually hurting her. He knew he wouldn't be capable of making this miko suffer in any way. He was far too attached to her than he would care to admit, and besides, she had done him a tremendous amount of good, at the expense of her own health.

He knew that, for all she could care, he was no more than Inuyasha's egocentric half-brother. She owed nothing to him, but now _he_ was the one owing something to this human. He had never even called her by her name, aside from the time he had thanked her for restoring his arm. "Kagome…" he'd said then, a slight wave of unease washing through his voice, one which he thankfully noticed that she never observed "Kagome… thank you." She had smiled faintly, her purple aura withdrawing and her small body beginning to shiver. She'd widened her eyes, and seemed like she was begging him for something; there was something he had to do for her, but he had no idea what. That was, until he saw her fragile figure beginning to fall, as her dark eyes lost light and rolled back. In a split second, he had caught her, and laid her on a bed, inside Kaede's small hut. He had watched her lie there, her breath becoming fainter, and her face losing color, and for the first time in his life, the Demon Lord felt helpless. There was nothing he cold do to prevent life from slipping away from this human's body, and panic got a hold of him, demonic calm and all. Instantly, he felt frustration creeping up inside him, and anger following.

He had frowned then, he was frowning now, staring into the miko's eyes. She was fearless, he thought. If she did not fear him, she would not fear anybody. Little did he knew that Kagome had an undying faith in all that was living, and that she had hoped for the two brothers' reconciliation ever since she had learned their story. She was… dear God, she was smiling at him!

"Are you trying to intimidate me, Sesshoumaru?" She had said that as if it was obvious that such a task was impossible to perform. Her smile distraught him. She was too sure that he wouldn't hurt her. 'Damn it, miko! You and your optimism…' She slightly pulled back and raised her face to hold his stare. He finally decided that she was impossible to frighten, not now, anyway.

"I would appreciate it if you stopped shoving strange ideas into Rin's head"; Sesshoumaru said, raising an eyebrow. His face held none of the annoyance he felt coming to the conclusion that there was a human whom he could not daunt. The miko was truly an uncommon human, he thought. She had proven it on several occasions. So he let go of her, although somewhere inside him a constantly bothering small voice cried out for her presence. He took a more cautious glance at her, one that slowly became intrusive to Kagome, and she swallowed, expecting him to move away from her. He raised his hand in a quick movement, to touch her face, and the tension she had been holding back suddenly spilled out as she throbbed at his unexpected gesture. Sesshoumaru rarely even touched Rin, let alone her! She dropped her glass bowl with a surprised "Aaw!" smashing it to pieces against the hard floor.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, don't!" Rin's voice sounded crystal clear in the odd surroundings of Kagome and Sesshoumaru's interaction. She had entered the room in a hurry, hoping to stop her lord from hurting her best friend. She knew from when she was a child that every time he would tell her to part from him, he would either engage in a fight, or commit some kind of bloody act that he will not have her see. She cared for Kagome, and she will not let him take her life, or hurt her in any way. But the image she was presented with was not one of danger or violence in any way. Her Lord was leaning over the Miko, his hand touching her face, as she stood there, taking in his deep, intense gaze. She shivered, and a cold breath of air that seemed to come from nowhere brushed her skin. Kagome turned her head and moved away from Sesshoumaru's strange touch, confused.

"Rin-chan…" she said slowly, wondering why she felt like she had been caught doing something terribly wrong. "I just dropped the bowl, and it broke. It's okay…" Rin had the look of betrayal upon her small face, but she quickly composed a more suitable expression, not wanting to let Sesshoumaru see the awkward feeling that had swept over her.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama, I thought… I'm sorry", she managed to say, before she turned away and disappeared behind the frame of the door. Sesshoumaru never looked at her, but only at Kagome, having a focused look on his face. Kagome gave him an accusing fleeting look, as she moved away from him.

"Maybe you should go after her, she seemed in distress for some reason. And while you're at it, please explain to her that I have no control over your unsuitable behavior…" She seemed angry, and it irritated him. But mostly he felt angry with himself for allowing his emotions to take over his actions. He had never thought much of feelings, and tried to avoid acting on them. Every once in while, he would ignore his own rules, and the results were less than satisfactory. As they had been just now. He let out a growl, and left without saying a word, fearing the fact that if he would, she will respond in that obnoxious manner that she was accustomed to, and he would lose his temper with her. After he had exited, Kagome began collecting the broken remains of her mother's bowl from the floor, and was so distracted that she cut her hand in the pieces. The blood spilled, and was tracing a red path on her wrist, as she held up her arm, to stop the bleeding.

"God dammed!" she cursed, then turned to find a bandage. But she stopped, as if she would have hit an invisible wall, staring at her own blood, a red stream gliding smoothly towards her elbow, and dripping on the clean floor. The stain was spreading near her foot, and she couldn't do but observe the blood as it poured out from the wound. Her eyes lost focus, and a wounded figure appeared before her, blood dripping from his every laceration. His eyes burnt her, and the lost look he had upon him made her shiver. It was simply wrong to see such a creature in such tremendous amount of pain and vulnerability. He was barely managing to walk towards her, and a small child was crying her eyes out at his side, trying to help him move. The woods held the smell of blood and a horrible fight. The trees were still leaning back and forth in fear from the massive collision of powers that they bared witness to earlier that day. She could feel it; she could sense every outburst of power and rage that had swept over that place, as she fought to pierce through the dim light towards the approaching silhouette. It was… it was _him._ Something dropped heavy in her chest and without so much as a thought to it, she started running towards him.

"Kagome?" She took about ten seconds before answering, and still she couldn't part from the burning sensation his eyes gave her. It then took another ten seconds before she could realize that his brother was staring at her in amazement.

"Inuyasha… she managed to say, w-what are you doing here? I mean, are you back so soon?" He seemed annoyed by her question. But then again, what _didn't_ annoy Inuyasha?

"Keh! You mean to tell me that you _weren't_ expecting me to come back? I guess that goes to show how much you care for me, Kagome." He regretted the words the very moment they left his lips in that snappy manner. Her hurt expression hit him like a hammer. Her eyes filled with tears, and she let drop her bleeding arm, which she forgot all about at the sound of his unjustified accusation. He caught the thick smell of coagulating blood, and he immediately rushed to grab her arm.

"Kagome, are you all right? How did this happen?" She pulled away from him roughly, sending him a hurt look. She couldn't believe how thick-headed he could get, sometimes. It was just like him to make such uncalled for statements, and end up hurting her in the process. Why does she put up with all this?

"Leave me alone, Inuyasha. I've cut myself in a shard…"

"How can a Shikon shard…" he began, but an exasperated Kagome cut his sentence at the middle.

"I didn't say a Shikon shard, you moron, I said a shard! Or do you think that blasted jewel is the only one that can produce shards? Is it all you ever think about? Other things brake too, you know!" His confused face made her boil with anger, and frustration. "Like faith…" she added, slowly. "Now go away."

The young woman turned from him and he stood there a moment, not knowing what to do. He wanted to take her in his arms, to force her cry her anger out, to hit him if that would make her feel better, to scream, to remain numb in his arms… Anything, as long as she didn't push him away, like she did now. But although he had thought about this every time she'd said "Leave me alone", he had never done any of it. He always ended up leaving her to pour her pain out in silence and solitude. So he did it this time too, and Kagome collapsed onto the floor the moment she was sure that he wouldn't hear her hit the hard wood. She had no more tears to cry. She was all dried out, and all she wanted was rest. She wanted peace, silence and coldness. She was tired of bursting into flames and screaming pleas and excuses. She wanted "forever", not "now", stillness instead of hustle and fumble. She wanted time… which was somewhat ironic, seeing as she was 500 years_ back_ in time.

She started to let out a nervous laugh, which gradually turned into jerky breathing and a cry for help as frantic as it was voiceless. 'It's all so stupid… I won't ever get him to grow up. At least, not while I'm still young. I'll be Kaede's age before he'll realize that I'm human and that I'll damn well die before can get some sense into that thick head of his!' She smiled sadly, as if surrendering to a cruel joke fate has pulled on her, and resumed bandaging her arm. She had lost some blood, but the wound wasn't deep, and the dried blood managed to stop new one from dripping out.

* * *

Starting to take shape... It'll get better on the way. Really.

* * *


	3. Possession

CHAPTER 3 - Possession 

He had herd her small body hitting the floor, and almost ran to catch her, and soothe her. He heard the strange laughter she let out, her uneven breathing, and then he heard her silence, painful and hollow. It was so unlike her to be so quiet… She was all joy and optimism, all energy and bursting with life all the time. He had made her silent. He had reduced the woman he loved to mere emptiness and surrender. Was it really that hard on her to hear him speak those nonsense words? They didn't mean anything, they were just… words. 'How could she be so hurt by words?' he wandered, but then realized that she could be as easily comforted by words. She could fall asleep into his arms hearing his words, as she did for so many times. She could get shivers while he whispered words to her, and she had even cried with joy as he told her… words. Mere words, but what could they do to his Kagome! _His_ Kagome. The thought passed through him like a spear, almost physically hurting him. _He_ was the one hurting her, not the words. _He_ was the one comforting her, caressing her, and thrilling her with words. They only matter if they're being spoken by the right person. And he _was_ the right person to hurt her by speaking those damn words.

His head spun around and he nearly fell from the treetop he had climbed onto. He looked ahead of him and saw nothing, for a moment. All blackness and defeat, all sorrow and grieving. That was him… without Kagome. He had never realized it before now, and she was so torn by his damn temper, by his loud mouth and stupid behavior! He felt helpless, he felt angry and twisted in a sick manner. There was nothing more that he could do to make up for all the hurt he had caused her. But maybe there was still time to prove to her that he was worthy of her time after all. Maybe she will have the patience to wait on him this time, too. She had done it for so many times… what's one more time?

His eyes suddenly focused on a tall white figure moving away from his position and towards a feminine form with long dark hair. His heart stopped beating, and his breath caught in his chest before he could realize that the woman wasn't Kagome. The thought of his worthless half-brother stopping Kagome like that, with a command, made his blood boil. But that wasn't Kagome, and so their business was their own. He turned his gaze away from them, and stared into the blue sky, wandering if Kagome would ever consider forgiving him without him actually apologizing to her.

Sesshoumaru slowly advanced towards the girl, who had been running until some seconds ago, and was now walking slowly, her arms around her waist and breathing heavily. She wanted to erase that image from her mind. It bothered her tremendously seeing Sesshoumaru-sama in such a private interaction with Kagome… no, with a woman! She frowned, as a feeling of guilt and anger passed through her. She was angry with Kagome for letting him get so close to her… after all she already had Inuyasha, what would she possibly want with her Sesshoumaru? Her Sesshoumaru…

She was angry with him for deceiving her all of these years, and giving her all those long and deep looks, giving her hopes of something even she did not know had grown inside her. And still she could not name it, could not quite grasp it. She was feeling guilty from being capable of accusing Kagome of such a terrible thing as betrayal, even if the accusation was only made in her mind. She felt guilty for blaming him for her damn weakness, for her attachment to him. She was human, and that showed in her actions, sooner or later. She had fallen pray to her emotions, and was now caught between denying herself and hating the one she loved. 'Do I love him?'

Sesshoumaru slowly advanced towards the girl. He could sense her unease, and could hear her heart pounding in that fragile chest of hers.

"Stop" he said, and the girl did just that, no arguments whatsoever. 'Little puppet' he thought, as a stream of regret flowed inside him from what Rin had become because of his obsession with power and control.

"Don't cry, Rin." Her forming tears were stinging his senses, and he could feel the human fighting to keep them from creeping down her cheeks. She started to slightly shiver, and it was like a lightning had hit him straight in the chest.

"What is it, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She managed to say, her back still turned to him, so he wouldn't see the anguish on her face. She was overreacting, she was well aware of it, but the trembling wouldn't stop, and the tears ripped her eyes in their attempt to come out. But he had said "don't cry", and she won't. At least not in his presence.

"Will you not face me, Rin?" His voice almost physically touched her, and an immense amount of ease washed through her entire body, sensing the gentleness in that voice. She was truly privileged, for there were scarcely few people that had seen this taiyoukai being gentle. Especially to a human girl.

"I cannot, I'm sorry. You said that I shouldn't cry. Let me not cry by not facing you, please." Her voice was faint, but she knew that he would hear her. She felt more at ease now, that she knew he wasn't upset with her, but at the same time she hated the fact that she was so dependent to his moods. She hated herself for seeking his approval in everything she did, in her every movement, and even in her feelings. It couldn't be fair, all of this. She should be able to decide what she should be saying and thinking, and feeling, she should be able to stand up to him, and not fear that she would displease him by doing so.

'Damn it, I'm so pathetic! I can't even look him in the eye… I feel so stupid, acting out like this!' She was getting ready to turn and face him, even if that meant letting out those burning tears, which became of frustration in the meantime, when she felt his right arm around her waist and over her own, while his left one rested on her shoulder. She stiffened, and forgot to breathe as he gently pulled her to rest her head on his chest.

Rin was still in shock, and couldn't believe that she was so close to him. In all her years with him, Sessoumaru-sama had only picked her up a few times, but only for the purpose of saving her from imminent death, and never in the recent years. She felt like a child again, leaning against him like that, and at the same time, she felt like a woman. She wanted him to protect her, to keep her safe from any harm, as he did when she was still a kid. And she wanted him to hold her close, to let her embrace him and feel his warmth mingle with hers. She realized that she had missed his touch; she had missed the feeling of everything in this world having sense and suddenly falling into place along with their contact. That is how Sesshoumaru's touch made her feel. No more questions. No more agony. No more asking herself if she was good enough. She was good enough for him, and she needn't be more that that. If he wanted her that way, then she need not be better.

"You are straying from me, Rin. I am losing you to humanity." His low tone gave her the chills. She was expecting them by now. Her body had reacted to him in this strange manner for some years now. It confused her, this feeling she had. It filled her, and at the same time, it drained her. She wanted it to last forever, but still she wanted it to stop as soon as possible. It pulled on her senses to awaken, but it was making her go numb instead. Her head rolled on his chest at a side, and she raised her head to meet his eyes. She knew it would hit her with a stun, but she simply couldn't resist seeing his face. The usual heat covering her took over Rin's entire body this time, sinuously moving from inside out. She feared it was going to materialize and swallow them both, for a second. Her legs failed her, and she found herself lifted from the ground and into his arms, piercing the warm air towards the castle. She caught him by the back of his neck and stuck her fingers into his hair, not caring of what he might make of her behavior. It felt too right to be wrong.

"I just want things to be the way they used to be…" she said, into his silky kimono, and buried her face there, only wishing that he would take his time arriving at the castle. She never wanted to let go. The wind was slowly brushing by her cheek, and lifting her hair to entangle with his. Raven stripes with silver ones, in a beautiful and hypnotic dance that she loved since she was a child. She had always found the obvious contrast between their hair colors fascinating, when put together like this. Now, she was resting numb in his arms, her mind refusing to allow any other thought but the processing of his every movement, every breath and smell that came from him. She felt in place when he held her, she felt at ease, comforted, as if she had been running for years, and finally reached her destination. She could rest now, because she knew he would keep her safe. Her eyes stared, out of focus, at their hair, and then they fluttered close.

She was surprised when he descended on the very hill she was sitting on that morning, but still held her in his arms.

"Rin." he said, in a low voice. "Open your eyes." She resisted his order for a moment, not wanting to lose the lightness that took over her, but at the end surrendered to his will. She always did…

Rin said nothing, while taking in a most thorough examination from the taiyoukai. His eyes were wedged on her face in an expression of absolute fortitude, but she endured it as she had done on many occasions.

"How were things before, Rin? What did you mean?" He laid her on her feet and separated from her, the wind blowing between them giving Rin the eerie feeling that she had lost him completely. That came as a rough shift, for not so log as two minutes ago she had him entirely to herself. Frowning at their sudden distance, she bowed her head, not sure if she should let him know of what was going through her mind. 'Would he understand? Would he find me silly, and just… human?'

"Someday…" she started in a weak voice; "…Someday this will all be behind… I will be myself again… and…" she lifted her eyes to him, and her heartbeat accelerated leaving her to deal with the storm going on inside her; "…and I won't be afraid to look at you anymore!" She had said these last words hastily, fearful that her voice would quiver and that she would confirm how weak she felt, exposing herself like this to him. Turning half away from his imposing figure, Rin covered her face with her hands while her breathing became jagged. She was indeed afraid to look at him, at times, especially when she felt so weak compared to the taiyoukai. How could a mere human like Rin compare to the Lord of the Western Lands? What was she to him?

She knew now what Sesshoumaru-sama was to her, and that frightened her more than anything. He shouldn't have been more than her protector, her guardian, at most the father figure that she had lost so many years ago. At most to fill the empty space that the deaths of her parents left inside her child-like soul. At most… but she began to realize that he was much more that that! She saw that no matter how much she tried to prevent it, no matter how much reasoning she did, her heart still went pounding madly in her chest whenever he gave her one of those long gazes and her body still quivered at his touch. _That _is what she was afraid of. However, not finding the sufficient strength and steadiness to speak it out, she summarized it into "afraid of you". He took it as if it would have been a slap across the face.

"Afraid?" Sesshoumaru's head tilted a bit to the right, but he didn't proceed with questioning her any further, being obvious to him that the human could barely keep her composure… if what she was showing could be called composure. Her fists were tightened and her entire body seemed stretched to the limits of its capacities. She was refusing to look at him now, and her eyes were locked onto a blank spot somewhere at the tip of her toes. He carefully approached her and stood still in front of the shivering human.

'She shouldn't be so frail. It is not right… So much determination, and yet… such vulnerability, trapped inside her. Humans are strange creatures. Scarcely living, yet yearning for eternity with their very beings.'

"Yes, Rin. It will pass." He knew too little of how he may soothe the human before him. His arm stretched out and caught the back of the girl's neck, slightly lifting her head. Her look was insecure; she almost didn't want to let him see her, to let him acknowledge the fear and flaw behind those eyes. She was unsettled by his strong gaze, and she didn't want to feel so small in comparison to him. She was all to tired of measuring up to her Lord, of pushing herself to be more and more… a youkai, and less a human. She despised the feeling taking over her, the feeling that she _could_ hate Seshoumaru-sama, but the failure to rip from within her the love she felt for him.

'I would hate him, for making me feel so weak… I would hate him… If I wouldn't _love_ him.' She allowed her head to be pulled up, and she let all the loss and despair, love and hatred, helplessness and giving-up pierce through her sore eyes. Tears stung her, but she still refused to let them fall.

'Don't cry, Rin! Even if it kills you… just don't cry… He'll just think you're weak. He'll just see you're human.' The word sounded dirty in her mind. She never knew how much like a frightened human the taiyoukai in front of her felt, seeing this little human spearing him with all the emotion she held inside. Never in his entire life had he seen such force in such a small body. And it troubled him, much to his surprise.

'She should shatter from holding that kind of passion locked within her. Having no means of letting it pour out of her… she'll eventually break.'

"It will pass" she repeated his words, as a distant and strange echo, still holding up his gaze.

"Promises are beautiful things, don't you think so, Sesshoumaru-sama? They keep the lie going, and so we steal a little more time to live at ease. I'm not a child anymore. I do not believe in promises… anymore."

Her expression showed Sesshoumaru every bit of emotion that went about her body, and there was a distressing amount of sadness around the girl in front of him. She seemed torn, but resigned, and it hurt him to see her like that. He could not believe it, but it did. _He_ was suffering for another's pain. For a human's pain, nonetheless. Her gaze burnt and healed at the same time, and he thought she could not have gained that ability were it not for their closeness. He knew of his own look to be similar, yet he completely ignored Rin's human ability to destroy his demonic composure until now. She wasn't doing it on purpose, though. It was only her body's response to what she felt. She was hurting him with every acknowledgement of her own inner pain. He could not take it anymore.

The moment he looked away from her stare was the one Rin knew that she had finally got to him. She finally succeeded in distracting the great taiyoukai of the Western Land from his wintry composure. Odd thing was, all the loss inside her spilled over, as if she has witnessed a horrible murder. Instead of feeling the sick satisfaction of seeing him lose his natural calm, as she so many times thought would happen, a dreadful wave of failure washed over her at the sight of his frowned expression. He seemed almost defenseless.

'No. No… It shouldn't be possible for him to be daunted by… a human. He's too strong. He's _supposed_ to be too strong.' But her confusion and regret vanished as he returned her a clod stare, and parted from her as if she had tainted him with a sheer touch. She felt pushed away. 'Well, maybe I'm confused and all, but he's certainly more puzzling than any human can be… Running hot and cold with me all the time, as if he's constantly preventing me from seeing he actually cares for me. Hm… at least he's not_ all_ cold around me, as he is with the rest.'

"You shouldn't be afraid, Rin. Nor should you reflect upon nonsense instead of occupying your time with something more useful. And I promise nothing, you know that I do not need to trick time into favoring me." His face was devoid of feeling… yet again, and all she could think was 'Serves me right for imagining he could actually let out emotion!'

"I wasn't talking about you tricking time for your sake…" her voice was faint, and she had mostly said that for herself. Sesshoumaru heard it anyhow, though, and he frowned in slight confusion. But before he could realize he was too late with his reassuring, she had already given up on him showing any compassion for her sorrow.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Sesshoumaru-sama", she finally said, realizing not without a twinge of heart, that he would never show her any more sympathy than he would Kagome, for that matter. They were both human females whom he had tolerated for quite some time now, and it simply became customary for him to do that. She tried not to act out, not to seem distraught. And she succeeded. Nevertheless, her chest hurt for fear that she would never see the one she loved loosen his grip on that dominant dream he pursued. Was power all he really wanted?

She forced her feelings to slip out from her body, a practice she began mastering at the tender age of twelve, so that _he_ would not be bothered by her stupid teenage emotional outbursts. And he seemed pleased to just leave her there, as he turned and walked away from a reduced-to-silence Rin, an empty shell that at times enclosed only worry for him. He did not know that a human could _worry for_ him.

The distance had prevented the woman from seeing the taiyoukai's face, and so she did not know how that silly human girl had truly affected him with her inapt words. But on the other hand, he was really not the type that let emotion reign his features, was he? Her bright red eyes still followed the white, tall figure, moving away from the human. She did not know if what she felt for him came from the refuge he inspired, even though he _was_ a born and trained killer, or from some other place. Surely, it had nothing to do with his looks, she was not that superficial after all, although she must give him this much: those eyes could equally frighten you into insanity, or bewitch you into love. That was, until he opened his mouth and let out some cold and inconsiderate comment.

'Oh well, at least he did not sense me. I would have hated for him to force me into a fight. I just don't feel like it…' She turned her oversized feather around and took off above the forest and towards the mountains. After all, Naraku's Saimyoushou would come looking for her if she delayed her arrival. Was that bastard strong enough to kill her now? All these years, he had been hiding, weakened and lacking the other half of the jewel, but no matter how much she tried, she could never find him. It would have been the perfect time to finish him off and gain her beloved freedom. But now it was too late, as he had crawled from whatever rock he had been hiding under, and he had silently summoned his offspring. He was preparing his great revenge on Inuyasha and his friends. And what was worse, on Sesshoumaru too. Naraku despised Sesshoumaru's pure blood, and his refusal to become his… ally. Actually, either his servant or a part of his body.

'What does he expect? Sesshoumaru isn't Inuyasha! He's much too powerful and proud for _anybody_ to subdue him.' She still had hope. Sesshoumaru may still be able to kill Naraku and finish this off once and for all. She sighed, as she felt sure that her attraction to the solitary youkai was more than she allowed herself to realize. She did not want to see him hurt. 'Hm… The Wind Sorceress is… I do not care for him! I just… ' but she could not find that word she was looking for.

'I wonder…' the taiyoukai thought as he approached his castle, 'I wonder what went through her mind, coming here like that, with no protection whatsoever. There were no Saimyoushou, none that I could sense, and not a trace of Naraku's other offspring. What was she doing here? Spying? Unlikely… However, her presence, after all this time, must mean something. Is it that Naraku finally regained his strength?' The thought gave him no pleasure, nor did it give him any fear. He had been looking forward to handling matters in his own way, with this filthy hanyou who assumed he could manipulate Sesshoumaru, on several occasions.

He smiled, the kind of smile that scared Jaken into unconsciousness, as he felt his resent rise against the one who dared step over his father's grave and taint Inutaisho's resting place with his disgusting presence. 'He will pay with his worthless life, and it will still not be payment enough for his lack of respect. Half-breed… crawl out and face me. Then, die.' The words sounded cold in his mind, as a natural reaction to Naraku's actions towards Sesshoumaru himself, as well as his father's memory. He held no hatred for the hanyou, for he considered he was not worthy of such a strong feeling. It simply irritated him that the rotten thing had the nerve to mock him. Therefore... the simple conclusion was… he had to die. It was nothing personal, just a question of image.

The witch on the other hand he cared not of. Whatever reason she had for seeking him out, was her own. As long as she did not get in the way of him killing Naraku, he cared too little about her.

* * *

Well, I tried to capture the feeligs of a frustrated, confused teenage girl... in love with an untouchable man. Did I get it right? Any suggestions are welcomed.

* * *


	4. Where am I headed?

CHAPTER 4 – Where am I headed?

* * *

"Well, if my life is for rent

And I don't learn to buy

Then I deserve nothing more than I get

For nothing I have is truly mine"

(Dido- 'Life for rent')

I used this for the introduction because it seems to me that Kagome's life is indeed "for rent". She feels misplaced, and with good reason.

* * *

Kagome was doing the dishes. It was far easier to fill her time with usual chores instead of constantly tormenting herself with the thought of Inuyasha regretting not having saved Kikyo instead of her. 'Damn him! If it wasn't for Inuyasha, I wouldn't be in these life-threatening situations in the first place, and he wouldn't be forced to neglect his precious _dead_ sweetheart in order to save worthless, not-leveling-up-to-the-mighty-miko-of-the-souls, and over all _living_ Kagome! Damn him! Damn him! Damn him!' So… doing the dishes wasn't that effective on keeping hurtful thoughts away.

Ever since they've settled here, a few months ago, Inuyasha had been driving her crazy with his erratic behavior. But she enjoyed having more time to spend with Shippo, to talk to Kaede and even Rin, when that obnoxious Sesshoumaru would allow her to come visit. When had her life become so disappointing? She had had hopes of a beautiful future, in her own time, a future that involved medicine studies and a loving husband, maybe even children. Instead, she got stuck here, with youkai chasing after her because of a cursed jewel, a hanyou who did not know if he loved her or the dead woman she looked so much like, and no running water! She wanted a bath! She wanted TV and Internet, she wanted loud music and chewing gum, and chocolate, and… she missed her mother.

'I'm going home and I don't care if he begs me, I'll stay there for as long as I see fit! There! In your face, Inuyasha! Don't you dare come for me, and drag me to this god-forsaken time! I'll come back when I wish…' With that decision made, the world didn't seem so unsupportable anymore. She even smiled at the darkening sky, as the evening took over it and drowned the surroundings in a dim, pearled light. 'The sunset here is gorgeous, though…'

Packing her bags and getting the hell away from Inuyasha had proven a soothing experience for the young woman, as every item was practically thrown into the oversized yellow backpack. She had brought here all sorts of thing, some more useful than others, some only for Shippo's sake, and entertainment. Actually, the kitsune was the only one who knew about her leaving for a while. Although he had begged her not to leave him alone with Inuyasha, he finally understood and welcomed the idea of spending some time with Sango and Miroku, in the village, for a change.

Kagome promised she _will_ be back, but her stay would be longer this time, as she wanted to reflect upon some… issues. Not wanting to scare little Shippo, she never mentioned that the issue in question was her life with Inuyasha, in the Sengoku Jidai. After all, she could very well remain here _without_ being Inuyasha's… whatever, and without his consent. She figured she could even stand his stupid remarks for as long as it took him to see that she's not changing her mind about their relationship.

"Kagome?" Shippo's wide-open eyes almost destroyed her determination to leave. It was now dark outside, and she had promised herself she would not remain here any second more than she was needed to. The kitsune looked at her in hope, as tears began gathering in his eyes. He hadn't changed much these past years, aside from the fact that he'd got a little taller, and his skills improved quite a bit. He was still a child though, and he still saw Kagome as a mother. Her heart broke in the very moment he jumped in her arms.

"I'm sorry, Kagome, I wanted to be strong and not to upset you, but I'll miss you so much! Please hurry back, I'll be waiting for you!" He hugged her tightly, and refused to let go until the girl promised him she'll do what she was asked to.

"It's okay, Shippo, you're not upsetting me. I love you very much, and I'll never forget about you. You may be sure I'll come back as soon as my problems are resolved. I promise!" Her wide smile reassured the little fox youkai, and his eyes brightened with joy. 'Kagome will not break her promise. She'd never do that!' he thought.

"Hai!" He nodded, happily. "We'll see each other very soon, ne? Get some rest, Kagome" he wished her, and jumped down after giving her another hug and a kiss on the cheek. Kagome blushed with emotion, and threw the backpack over her shoulder.

"Okay… I'm off. Please take care of Sango and the others for me, will you, Shippo? Bye!"

"Sure. Bye…" the fox answered. One last glimpse at the small house she'd lived in for these past months, a twinge of heart, and she was on her way home. 'Home… Strange. I don't feel like home anywhere, now. I'm coming, momma.'

The moon was bright, and lighting her path through the woods and towards the bone-eater's well. Kagome was sad to say the least. She didn't know what to expect from her time to be spent in Tokyo. What was she hoping to accomplish with her departure? What was she looking for, and _why_ was she looking for it in her time, when all her questions rested _here_? She had tried to be strong, to handle all the fighting and the running with courage and fortitude. She thought herself to be strong-minded, but now… she was being broken down by the very one she loved.

Truth be told, he was probably the _only_ one who might have been able to both strengthen and weaken her. Inuyasha held the power to either hurt or heal her… as she had the power to restrain or unleash_ his_ youkai blood. The difference was she was the one who got hurt on either occasion, while Inuyasha simply received the power to satisfy his large ego, and kill some more youkai. Well, that wasn't quite right, and she knew it, Inuyasha had saved all of them, and especially her on more occasions than she could count, but at this particular time that just wasn't enough to make up for all the emotional pain he had caused her over the years.

She'd thought that once Kikyo was _actually_ dead, he would stop comparing her with the miko. However, it seemed that her passing away only turned her into a martyr in Inuyasha's eyes. It had been difficult enough to fight against an almost-living, perfect woman, but now she came to the realization that it was_ impossible_ to fight against the memory of a had-been perfect woman! Who died like a martyr…

'Weeell, now, I can't possibly compare to _that_! Sure, she wanted to drag Inuyasha with her in the underworld and confine his soul there for eternity, but hey! She was perfect while she lived, right? Sure she wanted him to suffer and writhe in pain, but they have a bond, _right_? The damn bond that causes _me_ to be the unwelcome party here… although _I_ am the one who wishes for him to be happy, and smiling… and at peace. So pathetic!'

She was almost there now. All she wanted was her old room and a good sleep in that comfortable bed of hers. The woods began to clear off from her sight, and the well appeared before Kagome merely 200m away. She cast away all her dark thoughts, in the hopes of finding that optimism she knew she still held inside. She had to separate from him, no matter what. At least for a while. Otherwise, her mental sanity would be in danger…

"Where do you think you're going?" the voice sounded loud in the quiet woods, and startled her. She jumped and turned to face whoever spoke. Inuyasha had a furious expression embedded on his face. His eyes held rage, as they held in those moments he was becoming separated from Tessaiga and his demon blood rushed to take over his hanyou body. The only difference was that now his eyes were still golden. So he was just extremely angry… Somehow, that didn't have the power to reassure Kagome.

"Home." She responded, serene.

"Keh! Like hell you are! When did you ask for permission?" His tone was threatening, and itdistressed her. She frowned, half in confusion, half in annoyance. However, she tried to keep her own voice as calm as possible. She did not have the necessary strength, or the drive to argue with him now. She just wanted to go home.

"I don't think I need your permission, Inuyasha. You have no right to ask that of me. I'm going home, regardless of your opinion." With that, she turned and stepped away from him, hoping against hope that he will not try to stop her. Inuyasha jumped in front of the girl, grabbing her arm in a tight grasp, and shaking her while he growled between his teeth:

"I have _every_ right, Kagome. You are not leaving, and that is that. You never told me you wanted to go… home. So you're not leaving me." His face held anger and frustration. The word "home" came out like a crossword from his lips, as he realized that _this_ was not hers. It hurt him to admit it, but she belonged somewhere else. Somewhere he had no place in. Somewhere he would never fit in.

He had been feeling Kagome's affection for him slip away with every hurt look she gave, and it scared him senseless. She might as well fall _out _of love with him, as she fell _in_ love with him. He never appreciated her, and he continued his dim-witted behavior towards the girl even after Kikyo died. Even after she became his, body and soul. She trusted he would come to his senses, but he never found himself able to live up to her hopes.

Inuyasha felt powerless, gazing into Kagome's eyes and seeing nothing there. No more light of hope, no more trust and love, no more… her. His Kagome was nowhere to be found, and his frustration threatened to take over.

"Let go, Inuyasha." Her voice, even her voice punished him. It was as if she'd said 'I'm leaving to get away from you.' Torment twisted the inside of the hanyou, as he found himself trapped between the wish of this woman he loved, and his own desire. He wanted her to stay, he wanted her to hear his apologies… but it seemed it was too late.

"No… Hear me, Kagome. Stay." The words sounded much better in his mind that they did out loud, and Inuyasha realized he was clutching onto her arm excessively rough. His claws pinned her until they drew blood from the human's sensitive flesh.

"Inuyasha, stop! It hurts!" her jagged breathing reached his face, and he immediately let go when he felt a sharp pain in his arm. Kagome fell flat on the ground. His astonishment was even greater seeing that a purple aura was now circling Kagome, as if her every pore was letting it out freely. They were both amazed, but the hanyou seemed truly shaken. She had never used her miko powers on him; she always subdued him with that stupid command. Why was she doing this, now?

"Kagome…" he started, but her aura was not withdrawing. He was becoming unsettled.

"It's okay, I'm sorry I've hurt you. I did not mean to, it just…"

"Just slipped, right, Inuyasha?" she was frightened and distressed at the same time, but her voice was dim. "How many times will you slip before I get truly hurt, huh? How many times will you slip before my love becomes hatred and demise? _How many times_ should I cry alone before you may see that I am yours, but you were never truly mine? I'm tired…"

Tears stung her throat, but there was no point in crying now. She knew it. So she swallowed her unborn tears, and watched as Inuyasha's face became livid.

"I want to leave… so that I won't be forced to drain my heart of feelings for you, Inuyasha. I'm scared of not loving you… I'm scared of hating you… But I'm terrified of not feeling anything at all for you. Can you understand? Emptiness is far more painful that hatred. So I'm leaving for now… and we'll see…" she did not have the power to say 'we'll see if I still love you and if you really love me'. So she said this: "Don't come after me. Please." Then, her body called her aura back and she was on her feet again.

As soon as she turned her back to him, Inuyasha reached out for her, and opened his mouth to stop her. But no words came out. He didn't know what he could say. It felt like she was a complete stranger, now. Kagome was forcing distance between them, and there was nothing he could do about it. If it would have been something, or someone else separating them, he would have moved mountains from their place to have her back, he would have died a thousand deaths to see her face again… but she did this by her own will, and he was helpless facing that.

So he watched her as she put worlds between them, as she built a fortress for her wounded soul, in order to protect what was left of it from his senseless, uncontainable wrath. He watched her walk away, knowing that there may not be a time for them to love each other anymore, knowing that she may eventually decide that he was not worth all the ache she had been experiencing.

After all, he hadn't given her half as much as she had been giving him for so many years. And now it was the time to call it a day. Kagome was asking for what she knew she deserved: Inuyasha's love, entirely for herself. His dreams, his every breath of life and every bit of thought was supposed to go to _her_. She'd given him all that a long time ago, and the waiting had been tearing to her trust for years. She was indeed tired.

Kagome's body was screaming, her heart was bleeding and her mind was crying for his embrace, for his presence and for just another look at his face. Yet her feet dragged her away from Inuyasha, driven by some unknown force that wasn't her will anymore. It was only the conscience of the fact that she _had_ to leave, she _had_ to part from him and from this place.

No last look, no last kiss, no last touch. She closed her eyes tightly, as she struggled not to look back. Even if she had, there would have been nothing there. Inuyasha had left in top speed, running away from the crushing feeling of loss and despair that had been creeping up inside his chest the moment she turned from him. By the time she reached the well, he was miles away from her, and still trying to outrun his feelings.

She placed her knee on the edge of the well and leaned over the opening, wondering why her entire being resented the thought of leaving like that, with all the pain she was causing. Suddenly, she felt a familiar twinge inside her, and she immediately pulled out the small bottle that held the pieces of jewel that he was guarding. They were glowing, a purple aura embracing them, much like her own miko aura seemed to pour out of her body when she was in danger.

She took off the necklace and took the pieces out. There were several small shards in her palm, and one big chunk that she managed to break off Naraku's tainted, incomplete jewel, all those years ago. She gazed upon them for a few seconds, not knowing why the shards had chosen to behave like this, in this particular moment. It was obvious that they were carrying a larger amount of holy power now than they had been these last years, and Kagome couldn't help but wondering what had caused such a sudden burst of energy.

It was true that through the past weeks, the shards occasionally pulsed with energy, but that energy was now constant, and much more powerful. She tried to climb down from the edge, but slipped, and her hand let fall two shiny pieces of purple jewel, which disappeared into the darkness of the well. She could see their holy glow, so she knew they were there, on the bottom of the well.

'Darn! You're so clumsy, Kagome!' she thought, but before she had the chance to jump into the well and finally reach her desired destination, a sharp pain hit her in the ribs, knocking her to the ground, at the base of the well. More confused than anything, Kagome looked around for the source of her distress. There was nothing but two shiny eyes staring at her, their steady glare giving her the chills.

"You… what are you doing here?" she managed to say, before a huge tentacle wrapped around her waist and carried her closer to the demon she prayed she would never see again.

"I've come for my jewel, miko. I see I'm in luck." Naraku grinned, and Kagome frowned in pain, as his grasp tightened.

"Hand it over… Or better yet, allow me…" he said, stretching out a deformed arm to clutch onto her left wrist, as his other slashed at her right upper arm, the one holding the jewel. Kagome let out a small cry.

"My mistake… " he was smiling, his cruelty revealed through every look and word.

"Let's see now… " the sharp weapon that used to be one of his fingers traced a thin path of her own blood on Kagome's arm, slashing at her skin to the palm of her hand, where the jewel stood. He stopped at the wrist, where he reacted as if he had been burnt. He frowned and gave Kagome a furious look.

"Little miko… you've purified _my_ jewel! I thought only Kikyo was able to do that… It seems I was wrong." He thought it out for a moment, then resumed his vicious stare.

"No matter… this will only complicate things a little. Just enough to make it more fun…"

Kagome said nothing in response. 'Can't Inuyasha sense him? Why hasn't he come yet? What's he doing?' Her head spun as possible scenarios came to her mind: he was dead already, he didn't want to save her, he wasn't able to save her, he was waiting to see what Naraku was up to… no, that didn't sound like him at all. She was sure of it, if Inuyasha had known she was in danger, he would have ripped through anything to save her. _That _she was sure of. 'So why the delay?' She was giving Naraku a resentful look, as she fought to keep the palm of her hand tightly closed.

"You won't take the jewel from me, Naraku. You can't even touch it, you filthy scum!" He seemed amused by her sudden outbreak.

"Oh… Have you been talking to Sesshoumaru about invectives, miko? This is so his style…"

'Sesshoumaru! Even _he_ can't sense Naraku? What's going on here?' She opened her mouth to scream, in hopes that someone would hear her, but Naraku covered the lower half of her face with another tentacle. She shuddered in disgust, but discovered that she was powerless. 'Great! My miko powers work against Inuyasha, and fail me against Naraku!' she thought, as she fought to draw out her holy powers.

She could still see the jewel's pure glow in her hand, as she could see the other half's corrupted one, inside Naraku's body. 'Why isn't this working? Maybe I'm not in real danger… The hell I'm not! He's already wounded me… The blood! Inuyasha is bound to smell my blood, and he'll come!'

"Well, miko, I guess this is it. You come with me now, for the purpose of tainting the jewel you've purified… Let's go, until that stupid hanyou smells your blood and comes rushing to your rescue. As if he'd be a mach for me…"

With that, he was up in the air and putting distance between Kagome and her potential rescuer. She was desperate, and utterly confused. 'Why didn't he come for me? Why couldn't he sense Naraku? Or is it that… he could, and simply… NO! Not possible… He would never leave me to be taken by Naraku again…'

Doubt and deception entangled in her heart, as she tried to figure out what had happened to Inuyasha. She began to think that maybe Naraku had killed him… But he couldn't possibly had the time to do that, Inuyasha would put up a fight, and this awful creature was by her side minutes after Inuyasha had left. 'He's got to be alive. No matter what, Inuyasha _has_ to be alive!'

The forest was disappearing beneath her, as Naraku departed along with Kagome, whom he was holding tightly in his grasp. She was in some amount of pain, but her confusion was greater still, as she fought to hold hope in Inuyasha coming to her rescue. She was barely aware of Naraku's fugitive looks towards her, as they traveled at high speed above the lands, past numerous villages and cropped fields.

The silvery night gave Kagome a strange sensation of calm, which she could not understand, as she was trapped in Naraku's grip and had no means of using her power against him. That was even weirder! Why wouldn't her power react to the presence of Naraku? It always did before then, or better said, it always did when she was confronted with a threat. 'Could it be that Naraku is no threat to me at this point? But… how? He always wanted either to dispose of me for being too much trouble that I'm worth , or to use me against Inuyasha. How is this time any different?'

She held her breath as Naraku turned his face to her, and brought her closer. Kagome's face was now at half an arm's length from his. She frowned and tried to pull away, but the tentacle holding her in place did not allow her to do so. The wind blew Naraku's hair over his face and touched Kagome's cheek, causing her to let out a small startled sigh. He was smiling, but not in that fierce manner she was accustomed to. He had a genuine smile upon his face, and that seemed surreal to the miko. It made him look even more suspicious, if that was possible.

"Why are you doing this, Naraku? There's no way that I would willingly corrupt the Shikon no Tama, you know that…" Her voice was calm, and her gaze steady. She thought there was no point in begging his mercy, for he had none to give, and even so, she was too proud for that. So she tried the reasoning approach. He was still smiling, even if his features became rougher in the meantime.

"Not willingly you say, little miko, but I see your powers have failed you, did they not? Failure against me means corruption of the heart from you, miko. Think about that, and then say not willingly . I _will_ break you, now that you have a corrupt corner of your heart."

Kagome couldn't believe that she was corrupt, that she held such hatred inside, and despised anything to the extent of permitting Naraku to use her reversed power against the ones she had been protecting, and loving. 'He's wrong. I am human, therefore I have flaws, but I will not use my power to harm any innocent being. Never!' Her face held all the determination she felt against the hanyou's plans. He let out a short laugh.

"You are doubting this… Hm… You'll see." He added, and blew over Kagome's face, giving her a small shiver. Naraku tilted his head and curiously watched her reaction.

"You humans are so impressionable. Your life is almost worthless." He shoved some space between them, and let the human breathe her own air. There was too much intensity in her stare, more than he could admit, or suffer, for that matter. 'She will die, as soon as she serves her purpose. She looks too much like Kikyo…' He paused at the thought that he might have let her live if she wouldn't bare that resemblance to his dead temptress and torment. After all, as soon as her heart would be completely corrupted, she could prove useful… for some 20 years or so. She was human… that was her main flaw.

What Naraku didn't realize was that he was giving Kagome more thought that he had for the last 7 years. And so, he never came to ask himself why he was doing it.


	5. Who stands against me?

* * *

Many thanks to whoever reviewed, I really hope the story goes as smoothly from now on as it did until now. Feel free to point out any mistakes in the storyline, if you notice them.

* * *

CHAPTER 5 - Who stands against me? 

"_What_ is the meaning of this?" she said, slightly tilting her head on a side and giving him an irritated look. The young human stood almost lifeless on the floor he had thrown her onto, a faint breathing slipping from her softly parted lips. She was very pale, and her arm had been bleeding until recently, when the coagulated blood closed the wound. The clothes she was wearing were providing her with little comfort, as the house was very cold in itself and as an influence of the high altitude. The mountains were a good hideout, as it had been proved.

A slight quiver began shaking her body, and the woman pulled her skirt down, for as much as it covered her thin legs.

"Why did you bring her here? She'll never…"

"Shut it, Kagura!" he hissed. She sent him a spiteful glance, but said nothing. Naraku approached Kagome's quivering body, and sat on one knee at her side as Kagura watched his every move and expression. He seemed intrigued for a few seconds, and looked over the human's body thoroughly, attentive to her every curve and movement of breathing. She was breathing shallow, indeed. He frowned. 'She needs to trust that there is no turning back now. I need to convince her that once her heart tainted, she cannot protect and purify the jewel anymore.' He gave the witch a fleeting look

"Lose her faith in her purity…" his eyes sparked red. "Make her trust you… She'll never trust me. You may say whatever you want, as long as she comes to believe that she can no longer purify the jewel."

Naraku grinned, and Kagura stepped back as he passed by her and out the door, disappearing on the hallway. The room was dark, the only source of light was a thick white candle burning on a low table near a bundle of blankets. Kagura gave the human a look of pity, and bent to see her face. Black hair covered it, and she stretched her arm to uncover her features, and to see if she was still breathing.

'What the hell did he do to her?' The girl had no injury, except for the slash on her arm, and a bandage on her hand, that seemed to be there from before she encountered Naraku. She smelled of dried blood, and it bothered the witch. Kagura turned her to face the ceiling and resumed the thought that she'll get terribly sick if she wasn't to be clothed appropriately soon. Humans were awfully weak creatures. 'I'll get her some suitable clothing later…'

"Hey! Are you awake?" She shook Kagome's shoulder, but no response came from the human.

"Hey, miko! Wake up!" Nothing. Kagura rolled her eyes. She wasn't gonna wait around for as long as it took this stupid human to wake! So she slapped Kagome over the face a little harder that required… The impact woke the girl and she immediately stood up, startled. The next second, she got so dizzy, that she needed her assaulter's support to remain on her feet.

"Well hello-hello, miko! I thought you'd never wake…" Kagura wasn't smiling, as Kagome would have expected. Her face held a small amount of boredom and dislike for the task she was forced to perform. No resent, no cynicism.

"Kagura…" she whispered. "That means he's brought me to his… Where is this?" She raised her face and put a hand on her head. She was still dizzy. 'He didn't come for me. Neither of them did…' There was nothing for her to see up there. Just an ordinary ceiling. She was in a house. 'Well this is a change… The last time he was reborn we ended up in his body! Disgusting!'

"Are you gonna answer me? Where am I?" Kagome was truly distressed, but the demon woman before her showed no sympathy whatsoever. Her voice was somewhat lower when she asked: "Why does he want me here?" She couldn't understand his reasoning. She had already assured him that all the darkness in the world would not make her corrupt that jewel. She wasn't going to do it, and that was that. Why torture her? Why waste his time?

'He must have other plans. It's not like he's been the epitome of honesty until now… I _have_ to find out what he's planning.' She was still shivering, and that damned woman wouldn't answer any of her questions. Kagome was frustrated, but tried to calm down. 'I'll get nowhere with this. I have to be patient… If I live long enough for that.' She swallowed her apprehension, and remained silent. This woman was here for a reason. Let her do the talking…

"Are you done yet?" Kagura finally said, seeing the human settle down and restrain her feelings. She frowned for a second at her first reaction. Emotions, or rather human emotions, disturbed her. They were too overwhelming, too sharp and too intense. Either that or these poor creatures couldn't hold up to them in a proper manner.

"Are you cold?" A simple question. Kagome nodded yes .

"You'll be given some clothing later." Kagura paused, as if she wasn't sure what to tell the human before her. How was she supposed to go about this? After a minute or so, she turned her head to the side and said:

"You and I can help each other a great deal, miko. First of all, though, you should know this: don't think I wouldn't kill you if you try anything against me. You aren't irreplaceable." Kagome stared, devoid of feeling, at the demon's face. 'Again with the threats…' she thought.

"You know, Kagura, threats are a sign of fear. If you want to talk to me, I'll listen. But no threats. I know where I am, and I am aware of my position, thank you very much. You don't need to do all that … act." The human seemed serious, and Kagura was truly impressed.

'That's more like it, miko! And I, thinking you were just a puny stupid human whose powers stumbled across her… '

"Go figure…" Kagura said, and her lips described a small smile. "So you have a backbone, miko." Kagome gave her a look of skepticism. She really did not know what to make of this. First, Naraku tries to steal her jewel, then he drags her to this place and leaves her with Kagura, and now Kagura seems to be proposing a deal of some sort. Most peculiar…

"As I've said, I'm listening." the girl continued, ignoring the witch's last remark.

"Don't you want some kind of leverage, first? I might deceive you." Kagura's bright blood-red eyes narrowed as she took a closer look at Kagome. 'Maybe this human holds the key to my freedom.'

"Will you give me your word?" Kagome asked, somewhat uncertain. The witch let out a powerful, brief laugh, and resumed her attentive stare. The human wasn't joking.

"You're serious… Would you really take my word for it?"

"I would." Kagome was no fool. She knew that Kagura's word could mean a little more than nothing, but she wasn't delusional about having a better leverage anyway. So what was the point in trying to find a suitable one, to give her a forged impression of safety? Kagura's face turned serious all of a sudden, and she seemed to think about it for a second or two, before she said the words.

"Well, then. You here by have my word for it, miko. I will not break our… truce. There! Are you satisfied?"

"I am. Now, will you tell me what this is all about?" Kagome was truly interested, and all the cold air in the room seemed to simply disappear when Kagura told her of that insane plan she had. Kagome could not believe her ears.

* * *

Morning was never this empty before then. The trees refused to talk to him, and the grass wasn't trembling at the slightest touch of the wind anymore. The forest was strangely quiet, and he longed for shouts and laughs. For _her_ shouts and _her_ laughs. He would even have her yell "Osuwari!" at him, if only she would call him anything! He leaned against a tree and rolled his head at a side, closing his eyes. 

A gentle breeze brushed his skin, and his illusions gave it the form of Kagome's hand. He pressed his eyelids closed, and felt ripped apart by a thousand claws as the breeze continued to entangle with his silvery hair and caress his cheek. He wanted to howl, he wanted to run after her and take her out from that world she had enclosed herself, and her love into. Instead, he let out a powerless, tormented moan, and collapsed at the bottom of the tree, his fingers twisted and trembling, looking for a body that wasn't there anymore.

* * *

'Has she left indeed?' It didn't seem plausible that after all those years, the miko finally got enough of the hanyou's behavior, and left him to pursue his obsession without her aid. 

His steps were gently pressing onto the grass as he walked towards Inuyasha Forest. He didn't know what had driven him to that place, but dawn was beginning to throw spears of light onto the world and the cool air suited his mood, so he decided to follow to wherever his footsteps may lead him. A yellow spot near the Bone Eater's Well caught his attention, and he noticed that it was the miko's strange backpack. 'Does she still have that old thing?' He mused at his thought, but then realized the oddity of the fact. 'Why did she not take it with her? She certainly meant to… it seems filled with her belongings.' Sesshoumaru continued to approach the well, until the yellow spot sat at his feet. He frowned for a second, narrowing his eyes.

'What could this mean?' A salty smell stung his senses, and he walked towards the source. A few feet away, the grass was stained with drops of blood. 'The miko's blood' he quietly acknowledged. He sharpened his senses, to catch the lingering smell of her attacker, but there was no sign of any other smell than her own.

'Strange.' He returned, and lifted the backpack, his eyes still searching for clues of the girl's whereabouts, or at least reason of disappearance. It was odd enough to know that she used this old well to transport herself to her time, but now she seemed to have simply vanished. If there was any certainty, it was that she was taken against her will. The remainder of blood and the presence of her backpack testified to that.

He took a look into the well, and felt a pulse from his sword. Slightly pulling back, he gave Tenseiga a confused gaze. 'What is this? Tenseiga? Could she be dead, in here?' But there was no sign of her smell, other that what was persisting after her departure. Sesshoumaru resumed his stare into the well, and his youkai eyes spotted two sparkling purple shards.

"Shikon shards?" he couldn't help asking out loud. 'She never let anybody touch those things, lately. How could she leave them in there like that?' Without further thought, he jumped into the well, and picked up the two shards. Immediately, a purple and blue light encircled him and he had the distinct feeling that he was falling into thin air. He barely had the time to ask himself what happened, and the light withdrew, leaving him to stand on the bottom of the well. Sesshoumaru froze for about half a minute, not knowing what to think of it.

Quirking an eyebrow, he looked up and jumped out from the well. 'This must be _her_ time… How can it be that the well allowed me passage?' Tenseiga pulsed again, and seemed to pull him back. Turning halfway to that direction, Sesshoumaru was still consumed by curiosity, and decided to take a glimpse at this time before he returned. So he pulled by the wooden door, only to see a shrine, and a huge tree before it. 'This is… Goshinboku!' he thought. A woman exited the front door, shouting:

"Souta, hurry up! You'll be late for school, dear!" She held the door open for a small child to pass through. He smiled, and gave her a brief hug before running away.

"Take care!" she added, but the child didn't seem to hear her. She remained on the porch, staring at the spot where she last saw the small child, until an old man appeared from behind the shrine and said:

"Isn't Kagome coming to visit, anymore?" The woman shrugged, but did not move her eyes from the blank spot. The old man entered the house, not saying a word. Sesshoumaru wondered who she was, and how come she knew the miko. Then, the woman's eyes filled with tears, and silent drops drew water lines on her cheeks. She looked at her shaking hands, and hugged her waist, taking in a few short and violent breaths. She tightened her grip and crouched for a few seconds as if someone had hit her in the stomach, before returning to normal, and wiping her face clean.

"My dear child… Where are you, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru winced, slightly widening his eyes. He involuntarily held his breath for a few seconds. 'Her mother…' He let out the air in his lungs, and closed the door about the same time that the woman closed hers.

Facing the well, the taiyoukai felt a twinge of heart recalling that woman's silent sorrow. She was a mother, in pain for her child. And the bizarre miko was that child, even if she was now a woman. 'I guess you never stop being your mother's child, no matter what age you are.' he thought, while approaching the well.

He jumped back in, still holding the shards in his left hand. He wouldn't know of that, though. His mother had left him alone long ago, long before he could come to know her. Long before he could take a mindful look at the one who gave life to him. All he had from her was a faint voice and the even fainter memory of a lullaby. 'Mother's voice was as faint as that woman's, just now. What was she so worried about? Why was she crying?' Sesshoumaru allowed himself to be carried back to Sengoku Jidai, and effortlessly jumped out from the well. A small sigh came out from his lips, as he made a decision that he knew would complicate the hell out of his life.

Sango stared for a couple of seconds at the taiyoukai. He was holding Kagome's backpack and claiming in his usual unemotional style that she had been abducted. Her face was immobile, as if she could not believe such an improbable scenario. Kagome abducted, a few drops of blood as a proof of her unwilling departure, and Sesshoumaru posing as an apparent rescuer. 'Yeah, right! Since when does _he_ care?' the taijia thought.

The monk was equally astonished, but a brief inspection of the house and state of facts suggested that the Demon Lord seemed to be correct with his assumptions. Kagome had intended to leave, but she never got around to do it. It was obvious that she wouldn't just leave her backpack there, like that.

"Why was she leaving without telling anybody about it?" Miroku asked. His look somewhat surprised Sesshoumaru.

"How am _I_ to know?" he responded coldly. "I am merely stating facts." Even so, he found himself answering this human, when it wasn't entirely necessary for them to know what his intention was. 'They do, however, deserve to know of the miko's fate.' He bent to put her backpack on the ground, and then calmly turned his head to see a little kitsune run towards the group. His eyes followed the small youkai's path until he reached his destination.

He seemed a little thrown off by the Lord's presence, and he took a moment to stare at him wide-eyed. Sesshoumaru didn't move, taking in the Shippo's glare patiently. Finally, he raised an eyebrow, and the fox realized he was staring. 'Kagome said it's not nice to stare at people. But Sesshoumaru's _always_ staring!' he thought.

"Hi guys! Came for a visit?" he asked, moving his look to Sango and Miroku. The couple seemed reluctant to answer.

"Hello… Shippo, did Kagome say anything to you about leaving?" Sango asked, looking a little distressed. The kitsune gave them a look of oh-my-God-I-am-so-forgetful and sighed.

"Oooh, I was supposed to tell you all that she's going home for a while. She said she was tired and that she wants to see her mom. I'm sorry, Sango…" The group (even Sesshoumaru!) seemed interested in his words.

"Was she in a hurry to leave?" the monk asked, but Shippo's hazel eyes were now staring at the yellow backpack at Sesshoumaru's feet.

"What's happened to Kagome?" he asked, almost as it he were afraid to know the answer. "Sango? Miroku? Where is she?" He had a bad feeling about this. The picture was all wrong. Kagome was supposed to leave, but there was her backpack, brought by Sesshoumaru, by all accounts. Sango and Miroku had no idea what was going on, and Shippo saw himself forced to turn to the Demon Lord for an answer. Sesshoumaru seemed to ignore him, and was staring at the horizon. He appeared deep in thought.

"She was taken." The demon finally said, no emotion breaking through his voice. Then he walked away from the group, leaving the little fox almost in tears. 'Why did she not use her powers?' was all he could think of at that time. As he distanced himself from the humans, new questions appeared in his mind: 'Why can't I sense any other presence? Why did she leave the shards behind? Why do I want to go after her?' He clutched his left fist tighter, feeling the two small shards in his hand as they poked his skin.

* * *

Sesshoumaru took a quick look at the two fragments. They were discharging a purple light, bright and steady, and they stung him a bit. Tenseiga seemed to act peculiar ever since he had taken the shards. It was constantly pulling at his senses, making sure he was aware of its presence. The demon did not know what to make of it, but decided not to try and find out for the moment being, as he had an urgent matter to attend to. 

The sight or Rin on her usual task, up that hill, somewhat settled him. He was walking slowly towards the young girl, observing a few strands of hair on the back of her neck, as the morning breeze played with them. It was still early, and he wondered why she wasn't in the library, instead of sitting on top of that hill. She had her legs crossed under her, and was leaning back on her palms. Her arms suddenly lifted into the air as she stretched.

Even with nobody watching, she was still graceful with her motions, never a step or an unnecessary movement. Sesshoumaru felt a slight wave of content wash over him, and then rapidly cast it away, as he stood still above the human girl. Rin didn't turn around, but resumed her previous position.

"I'm not slacking off, Sesshoumaru-sama…" she said vividly, and the corners of his mouth slowly lifted into a smile. The girl didn't see it, though, and she continued to stand there, her back turned from her Lord.

"Slacking off…" he murmured, mindful, and watched as her head bend backwards, a wide smile lighting up her face.

"It's just something I've learned from Kagome… I thought it sounds… cool." she giggled, and raised her eyebrows to the taiyoukai, although she was slightly worried about him getting upset with her for using such language. Sesshoumaru imitated her gesture with the eyebrows, and Rin turned around, eyes widened and moth open from the stun.

"My Lord…" she stated, faking astonishment, but being somewhat happy he'd chosen to loosen up a bit. Sesshoumaru's face took its immobile appearance once again, though, and he let out a small sigh, barely hearable.

"The miko has a way…" he started, but didn't care to finish his sentence. Rin stood up, and watched his face attentively. She had to make an effort to push through his calm appearance every time she was worried about him. Sesshoumaru, however, never noticed her worry. He ignored it, much as she ignored the birds flying above her.

"Are you… sad?" Rin dared to ask, although she didn't really expect an answer. She only awaited his reaction, hoping that she could figure something out from that. So she sharpened her attention and tried to capture his every movement, and every breath of air.

"I will bring her back." he said, and moved his eyes from the sky to the girl in front of him. He frowned for a second, and then touched Rin's cheek, slowly following the line of her jaw to the chin. He lifted her face and took a good look into those pitch black eyes, widened with amazement. Rin had frozen, incapable of movement, from the moment he had looked straight at her with that grave appearance.

"D-Do you mean… Kagome?" she managed to say, and felt a sting in her chest as Sesshoumaru inched closer to her. Her heart was pounding, and she couldn't understand his actions. Why was he being so laconic? And why the sudden physical closeness? Before she could say anything else, the Demon Lord took her face in his hands and narrowed his eyes into a thoughtful look, leaning his head a bit towards her. Rin was almost scared. Her worry grew deeper though, as Sesshoumaru refused to answer her question.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…" her voice was calm, and she tried not to show too much uneasiness. "What's happened? Are you… like this… because of Kagome?" He was still pinning her to the ground with that stare. He could still do that to her, after all this time. Her breath became shallow, and she nearly forgot to breathe at all, when he finally said:

"No, Rin. This is because... something... might be worth protecting." Rin swallowed her surprise, and tried to remember something that was told to her, but she had never heard from her Lord. '_I, Sesshoumaru, protect no one!'_ The words fell heavy on her heart and she realized that she was already a part of his life when he had said that. What could he find so precious that he would care to protect it? Her curiosity sprung out as she exploded the question in his face.

"What?" her word seemed to bite the air, and a slight wave of regret hit the taiyoukai. He remained silent, though, watching as the human fought to keep her uneasiness hidden from him. 'Why does she still do that? Can she not sense that I know her every emotion?' Yet, he did not, even if the Demon Lord was so confident that he did. So he responded with a lie, for maybe the first time in his life.

"Innocence." The girl was taken by surprise by his answer, which was really what he had intended. 'Maybe she will be able to identify with that innocence, and so… I'll be protecting her too…' The reason for which he was lying to Rin in order to keep her at ease was, however, out of his grasp, momentarily. He let go of the human, who was now regaining her balance as she watched him walk away from her. His word echoed in her mind much like a scream would, in an empty cavern. 'Innocence… Innocence… _Innocence!_'

Something was… off. She couldn't release the thought, as she looked at his silvery hair, barely moving, and his arms beside his body. 'His _arms_. He's not… ' she couldn't believe what she was thinking, but it felt so right… it felt so true, that she couldn't help it. 'He's not protecting anything… not even life itself, let alone innocence. He's only after Kagome.' Rin felt a terrible nausea come over her, and she laid down on the ground, so that she could come to her senses. She didn't know how she felt. _Confused_ didn't begin to explain it. She felt everything at once, but most of all she felt alone.

The demon walked away from the human, thinking that she would accept his words as the truth, like she always did. Neither his excuse, nor her judgment were accurate, though, and still they were both so certain that they understood one another. Tenseiga was still making him attentive, and the shards still stung him, ever now and then sharper than usually. 'She will be back safely. I will bring her back safely. And Naraku will die.'

The Wind Sorceress' presence had closed the deal for him, and he had realized that the filthy hanyou must have discovered a way to hide his jyaki and even his presence. What were his plans with the miko, he could not clearly make out. Either way, the woman's words were still strong in his memory: '_My dear child… Where are you, Kagome?_'

His mother's silent weep, and her last lullaby came to his mind and the taiyoukai frowned, struggling to keep at a normal rate the pace of his heartbeat. A strange feeling stung his chest, and he let out a deep growl, in discontent. 'Why was mother crying?'

* * *

As always, leave a review if you like it, leave one if you don't, also! I can take constructive criticism... as fuel for a bettering!

Sorry it took so long for this chapter to burst out, I had computer problemzzz!

* * *


	6. I'm going after her!

Well hopefully I'll be able to update as soon next time too. I do have ideas, but don't actually have the time. My head's a warfield! Lots of things to do, and I've been sick... Bugger!

* * *

CHAPTER 6 – I'm going after her!

Inuyasha didn't know what to think of it. He was inside the small house, staring at her backpack. 'Didn't she have this thing with her when she left? What's it doing here?' He cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. The look upon his face resembled Sesshoumaru's more than he would care to admit it. However, this was the last thing going through his mind at the time.

Unsettled voices coming from outside told him something was wrong, and he rushed into the sunlight to see Sango, Miroku and Shippo having a vibrant conversation.

"You can't come, Shippo! There's no knowing what that devil might be planning this time! It's too dangerous!' the woman said, firmly.

"Listen to Sango, Shippo! You know she's right…" the monk added, just as Inuyasha busted out the door, with a madman's appearance upon his face.

"What's happening here? Come where?" he shouted, and the small kitsune froze, tears still lingering inside his bright eyes. The taijia and the monk both remained silent.

"Kagome…" Shippo began, and Inuyasha suddenly lifted him into the air. He was sobbing, and it irritated the hanyou.

"What's with Kagome, you brat? WHAT?" He was going mad with worry, and the little fox was barely able to speak the words. Sango approached Inuyasha and gently took Shippo out of his grasp, sheltering him like she would an infant.

"She was taken… by Naraku." she said slowly, almost afraid of the hanyou's reaction. Inuyasha's face contorted into a mask of fury and hatred, but his voice was so calm that it made Miroku panic when he said:

"Naraku?" he said rapidly, almost not believing his ears. 'How can that be? Has the bastard dared show his face again?' He sniffed the air and his anger seemed to have grown when the golden eyes stopped on Sango.

"Where's my idiot brother? He's been here, I can sense it. Does he have anything to do with this?" his voice was still calm, though, the kind of calm that hides tension and barely contained rage. His every muscle seemed tensed. Sango took a second before answering, shooting Miroku a fugitive glimpse before she said the words.

"Sesshoumaru's… gone after her. He was just here and told us that '_he needs no assistance'_. So, we were thinking… " she couldn't finish her sentence, as Inuyasha screamed:

"That bastard's got no business going after my Kagome! How could he find her, anyway?" Sango took a step towards him, placing Shippo onto the ground, and grabbing Inuyasha's left shoulder. He threw a mean look at her… or through her, more likely.

"We'll go find her, Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru said…" she began, but Inuyasha cut her phrase once again.

"How can he be so sure that Kagome's been taken by Naraku? I never sensed the damn scum!"

"Well, neither did he." Sango responded, calmly. "It's just that he saw Kagura around yesterday and…" the woman stopped, uncertain of the outcome if she were to tell Inuyasha about the drops of blood. But he had to know the entire story.

"… and there were a few drops of blood near the well. So, she's been definitely taken against her will. It's her blood, Sesshoumaru said." Inuyasha sighed, and closed his gold eyes for a second, just as long as it took for him to compose a determined figure, and make a decision. 'He knows how Kagome's blood smells like?' he wondered, for a second.

"I think I can trace Kagome if I move fast enough, he said, taking a long gaze at the group in front of him. But I can't do that with humans around. You have to remain here." He raised his face into the air, catching the breeze, and still aware of Kagome's scent. 'Thank God for those perfumed ointments she always uses!' There was really nothing like that smell around there.

The two humans did not argue, as they knew that he was right, and just watched as his face turned serious and his features locked into a mature appearance. He seemed so responsible, all of sudden! They knew he'll do everything within his power to bring Kagome back unharmed. And… there was Sesshoumaru, too. That was truly puzzling to the monk and the woman standing beside him.

"I'm off. You take care, now." was all he said, as he departed, and rapidly disappeared into the forest. Shippo was left sobbing on the ground, and Sango's hand instinctively searched Miroku's, clutching onto it.

"Take care, Inuyasha." She responded, long after his red haori was out of her sight, then turned to the monk and embraced him tightly.

"They'll be allright, Sango. You'll see." He said, and his eyes closed tight for a few seconds. The woman nodded into his clothing, and forced herself to be convinced of that truth. 'They'll be allright… They'll be allright… They'll _have_ to be!' she thought, as she sunk into Miroku's arms.

* * *

Inuyasha fought to keep Kagome's scent within the reach of his senses. It had been hours since he had left the house, and the sun was almost setting now. He was rushing towards parts unknown, mad with anger and guilt. 'How could I have been so careless? Why didn't I sense the bastard? If he hurts my Kagome I'll rip him apart limb by limb!' 

His fury almost brought out the demon blood rushing through his veins, but Inuyasha knew there would be no point in making himself that vulnerable. He was well aware of the fact that his reasoning (the small amount of it that he possessed, as Kagome had bluntly put it on several occasions) went flying away while he was in his demon form.

So he tried to restrain the rage streaming within him and focused on the girl's scent. The curious thing was, the presence of another strong youkai was making itself known to him. Inuyasha stopped his run and searched his surroundings, attentive to every sound and sign of movement. He closed his eyes and imagined the forest, a lively Mother protecting and nurturing all its offspring, the trees hiding the Earth's story for centuries, the birds chirping in all the languages humans and youkai would never understand…

'Sesshoumaru…' he finally figured out, and moved towards the stream of power that he felt his brother let out. 'Why's he flaring his aura like that? It's so unlike him…' All things considered, it was odd enough that Sesshoumaru would go out of his way to search for Kagome, but this open display of power was straight on absurd, when you were to think of his usual cool temper and his everlasting mask of composure.

"I see you've felt it too…" Sesshoumaru said, calmly, as Inuyasha exited the forest, only to find himself looking at a high peak not far off and a house that was barely in sight. The mountain was quiet under the setting sun, and Inuyasha suddenly understood what his brother meant. Kagome's scent came from that direction more strong than it had been all day. She was on that mountain. The hanyou approached the taiyoukai and stood still by his side, both gazing at the massive mountain.

"I believe she rests inside that house." was all Sesshoumaru said, in his usual calm manner. Inuyasha, however, felt spikes of energy sprouting from the elder demon, and he couldn't help but wonder why _ever-so-cold-Sesshoumaru_ was that furious. He snuck a peak towards him, but Sesshoumaru didn't move. Inuyasha took a step towards the mountain, and felt his brother's claws on his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" he heard the taiyoukai ask, and without turning to face him, he gave a simple answer.

"I'm going after her!" Sesshoumaru didn't release his shoulder, though.

"She's been taken by Naraku, but he hid not hide her. Moreover, she was not even far off. He hid his stench, but did not bother to cloak hers. Do you not find this curious?" It had been maybe the longest speech that Inuyasha had heard from his brother. But he was right. It _was_ curious.

Inuyasha turned to Sesshoumaru and eyed him mindfully.

"What do you propose, then? I suppose you won't admit to any of_ my_ suggestions!" he was angry, but some of Kagome wise judgment had probably rubbed off, and he was now thinking that two swords against the scum Naraku were undeniably better than one. So he swallowed his pride and closed his mouth while Sesshoumaru thought it out.

"It would probably be better it we awaited dawn to engage in a battle." The youkai's voice sounded clearly into the now shadowy surroundings. Then, he turned around and entered the forest. Inuyasha took a long look into the direction of the house, and sniffed the breeze. Kagome's scent was clean. No fear, no blood. She was not injured, nor was she in pain.

Inuyasha began to ask himself if Naraku had taken her just to lure him here. But, he got more that he accounted for. Sesshoumaru was there too. Well, that couldn't have meant much, because Inuyasha intended to finish Naraku off by himself anyways, but Sesshoumaru was a genuine pain in the ass for anybody that thought himself better that The Lord of the Western Lands.

With a powerful determination, Inuyasha turned and entered the forest, following the tall, white figure of the demon in front of him. 'This will be a long, long night!' he thought, as he climbed a tree not far from the one Sesshoumaru was leaning against. They were both tensed, and aware of every smell coming from the direction of the mountain, focusing on a certain cherry blossom scent.

A few birds flew from a treetop, and Inuyasha's eyes flashed open, only to force him into a stare a second later. Sesshoumaru was no longer leaning against the tree, but was seated at the base of it, staring at his left hand. He was unfolding his long, white fingers, and thoughtfully looking at the two purple marks staining his skin. It was a truly unusual show to be witnessed, and Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder at his brother's strange behavior.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru entangled his fingers, and put his hands to a rest onto his left knee. He couldn't force an image out of his mind, and it bothered him to some extent. He had never been so… overwhelmed before. The image of the miko's mother came to his mind every time he would try to find a reason to leave the human's rescue up to the one who supposedly loved her.

He frowned for a moment. 'He loves her…' the demon stated, to himself. 'What am I doing here? This is not my place. This is not my battle.' The forest was unbending in its decision to remain silent, as the taiyoukai moved his eyes to follow the pattern of leaves and paths of small creatures that crawled upon the surface of the soil. He wanted answers, his mind was a bottomless pit of questions that he would want answered, and still his very life was behaving like a terrible cage for him.

Surrounded by humans, it became obvious to the great Lord that he would never gain the sufficient strength to rule as he would have desired, hand and will of iron. But still, he would keep that girl in his home, still he would periodically submit himself to the miko's humor, and his brother's presence.

Flashback

"_I've always thought death should be cruel and cold…Not like you, Sesshoumaru."_

"_ I am cold… and merciless."_

"_No…you're not." The human's voice was stating it so confident! Her arm reached out to his right hand, but first met the cold, bloody blade of Tokijin, who flared a dark blue aura towards the human. She winced in pain, but continued her path down the blade, as the taiyoukai stared at her in disbelief._

_Her skin soon became stained with blood, and Sesshoumaru gave her a side glance, intrigued. In a second, the blade was clean, and the blood nowhere to be seen. He couldn't even smell it anymore. She could purify youkai blood to that extent? A demon could vanish completely under her touch…_

_Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru from under her eyebrows, her head tilted to the side and a weary smile upon her face._

_Her fingers moving along his sword formed a hypnotic, almost sensual image, and Sesshoumaru took a glimpse at the weapon, before returning the human a curious and intrusive stare. The enormous body beside him clearly stated that he was much above average in his killing skills. _

_She had been attacked…once again. Those Shikon shards were nothing but trouble! He inwardly wondered why did she not finish off the youkai immediately. She didn't actually need his help, that was obvious._

_She reached the handle of his sword, and lightly passed her fingers over his, as the blade sparked a dark blue light._

"_Be careful, miko. Tokijin has no patience with purifiers. It may attack you even without my command." He said coldly, and the miko smiled kindly. A warm, unsteady feeling passed through him, and he swiftly sheathed the sword, leaving the human with her arm stretched out towards him._

_Her words remained with him, and were dancing into his memories. 'I always thought death would be cruel and cold…Not like you, Sesshoumaru.' How many deaths had he caused? _

_He had lost count. _

_He never kept count…_

_The miko's eyes were so dark that you could lose a lifetime searching for your way out._

_End flashback _

Sesshoumaru shook the memory from his mind, but he could still feel her touch on his fingers. Her purity was unbelievable. The power that he had felt within her that day had unsettled him. However, the human had no idea of what she could do. Over the years, he had witnessed bits of her power unveiling themselves, bits that shocked her, but did not surprise him.

The simple fact that Tokijin stood still at her touch proved that she could restrain an immense amount of dark power. Otherwise, she would have beet possessed, or thrown back by the sword's evil and vengeful spirit. To that day, he hadn't come across any man or youkai that could resist the sword's spirit, except for himself.

"Ne, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha said, not very loudly. The demon beneath his did not raise his heat, but let out a growled "Hm." Inuyasha didn't need more that that. He jumped down from the tree, and seated himself at the youkai's side, holding his hand over his forehead.

"Why do you suppose Naraku took her? I mean, he could have simply taken those shards she was carrying, right?" The night was silent and the crescent moon on the sky had a perfect reflection on the taiyoukai's forehead. Neither looked at the other.

Sesshoumaru still kept a strong hold of the two shards he had found in the well, and was somewhat puzzled that they were still glowing a pure purple light. What was more confusing, though, was the fact that although he was constantly stung by their holy energy, they never lost their purity, and neither did they harm him past that annoying sting.

"_The soul of Midoriko is still fighting the demons, inside the Shikon no Tama. The jewel searches for what is deep within the beholder's soul, and chooses to let out holy energy or destructive power. Midoriko has faith in purifiers, but it is difficult for her to believe in youkai."_

The miko's words sprouted in his mind, and Sesshoumaru couldn't help but wondering if the youkai taijia Midoriko, the one from whose body this jewel was forged, had indeed found _something_ hidden in the depths of his soul. Something that he did not know existed. There could not be any other justification for the pure glow of the shards.

"If he took her to complete the jewel, he's got a serious problem." Sesshoumaru said, sarcastically, pulling out the shards from his clothing, and stretching out his palm. Inuyasha could see the two purple shards, but couldn't believe his eyes. Sesshoumaru was holding two _pure_ shards of the Shikon.

"How did you…" he started, but his brother cut his sentence.

"I found them inside that well she uses…"

"No, I didn't mean that." Inuyasha said, a little troubled.

"I meant, how did you keep them pure?" The hanyou's eyes were wider than they had ever been, staring at his brother's palm. Sesshoumaru did not answer, but only shrugged his shoulders, looking away. He closed his fist and placed the shards inside his kimono.

"This is not your fight, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said, not as a reproach, but calmly and with a wave of kindness towards his brother. He did not know where his calm came from. He was usually flaming every time he got close to Sesshoumaru. Now, it seemed like his anger was suddenly repressed, and he could only see the elder demon as his brother.

The distance between them was still huge, and there were times when the hanyou would feel like Sesshoumaru disrespected him immensely, but somehow his anger and his frustration seemed to be fading, slipping away from his heart as he saw Sesshoumaru's features before him.

They looked so much like each other, it was obvious. That made him think of the father he had never had the privilege of knowing. He often wondered how Inutaisho was, what kind of person was he, how come he finally chose to fall for a human? Sesshoumaru knew the answers to all of these questions, but Inuyasha couldn't dream of asking his brother for them.

Sesshoumaru's disgusted look, when he had talked about Inuyasha's human mother was more than a setback to the hanyou. He was certain that the demon would reject his questions in that wintry and inconsiderate manner.

"It may not be…" the demon responded firmly "…but I'm making it my fight." His determination confused Inuyasha, who was now toying with another thought. 'Could it be that he cares for Kagome? The damn bastard! He wouldn't admit to it even if it killed him!' So he said nothing more, and pondered at the thought that Kagome could win any heart, with that optimism and that joyful energy she always illustrated.

Inuyasha smiled inwardly, as he mused at Sesshoumaru suddenly caring for humans. There was that girl, Rin, and now Kagome. His brother was getting soft! 'Maybe that's not that bad of a thing…' he thought, as images of his lovely Kagome came to his mind. She had put Sesshoumaru in some awkward situations, over the years, that was for sure.

* * *

"Can you do it?" the two sparking red eyes were stuck on Kagome's face like clutching onto life itself. 

"I don't even need to touch him…" the human miko said, slowly, taking a long gaze at the chunk of Shikon no Tama in her hand.

"I only have to…" she began, again, and frowned at the thought. She wasn't sure about this. It all seemed too simple. But if it worked, Naraku could die once and for all! This world would be rid of his damn darkness and his mischievous schemes… forever.

Kagome doubted. 'On the other hand, if it _doesn't_ work, we could all find ourselves facing Naraku and his _almost_ completed Shikon no Tama!' She was definitely… not sure about this. Of course, _almost_ completed didn't mean _completed_, but half missing was quite a bit more than two shards missing, wasn't it?

Kagome let out a sigh, and decided. She looked Kagura in the eye, and asked:

"Why do you want Naraku dead, anyway?" The witch pressed her lips together and took in a breath of air. That room was beginning to get smaller…

"Freedom…" she simply stated, giving Kagome a half-embarrassed smile, and shrugging her shoulders.

"He's got my heart." Kagura added, and Kagome suddenly felt sorry for the witch, seeing her sad smile.

"I'll do it." She said, firmly, praying to every god she hoped existed that a human miko and a (literally) heartless demon would have any chance against a merged army of demons under the influence of a corrupted Shikon… Or… half of it, anyway!

Kagura just nodded, observing Kagome's strong grip on the jewel. She gave the miko one last look before she exited, hoping that she had made the right choice. It was a dangerous one, but a necessary one nonetheless. Either way, what had she to lose? The answer came, painfully hollow:_ life_.

The door slid open and Kagura barely stepped inside, as Kagome lifted her head towards the sound. It had been hours since Kagura had left her alone, and Kagome was getting nervous with all the waiting she was doing. What took that damn witch so long to get some clothes?

"Your clothes." The witch said, holding out her arm with a bundle of material in hand, then giving Kagome a quick and steady look.

Kagome slowly rose from where she was seated, near a low wooden table, and took the clothing from Kagura's stretched arm, nodding for reassurance. 'I haven't changed my mind, Kagura.' She wanted to say, but the woman's silence made her think that Naraku was somehow watching.

The door slid shut afterwards, and Kagome stood still in front of it, wondering how could Kagura have known that he wasn't listening to their plan, earlier in the day? 'I'll just have to trust her…' she thought, fairly distrustful.

"Oh, this is truly_ grand!_" Kagome loudly stated, a moment later, taking a look at the clothes. They were identical with Kikyo's… much to her despair.

"Now even Naraku takes me for that damn… Ugh!" she lifted her eyes to the ceiling, in a practiced try to put out her own flames.

"Oh well… " she surrendered, beginning to unfold the large clothes, and to undress herself. Her body was still shaky, and she was indeed clod, so there was really no point in making a big deal out of an outfit! 'Yeah… _Kikyo's_ outfit!' her ego cried, but Kagome politely ignored it. The jewel was glowing a powerful purple light, on the wood table, and the miko threw it a hopeful look.

The day had gone by with not much fuss, and Kagome was becoming more annoyed than anything else. Several times, she had tried to get out from that room, but, the second she opened the door, a creepy little girl appeared, holding a large mirror in her arms, announcing that 'You will lose your soul if you try to escape me.'

Kanna wasn't really that much of a talker… Every time, Kagome would dismiss the child's words, and try to go around her, but she fond herself unable to move her stare from that mirror.

A black whirl of… light and… wait! 'Black light? It would seem so…' Then the child turned her back to the miko, and Kagome felt like she had got her breath back. Kanna was a black hole of nothingness. 'Eerie kid…' Kagome thought and entered back into the room.

The sun went down in orange and blood-stained flames, as Kagome tried to use her powers to blow up the wall, and the night watched her keep trying to do so… unsuccessfully. The power just would not spark out of her. She was frustrated…

She took another look at the jewel on the table.

"God, I hope I don't screw up this one too!" she said out loud

"Talking to yourself, miko?" his voice sounded firm and mocking. It appeared to come from nowhere, until a slim form materialized at her side, just as Kagome was finishing the not on her waist. Her first impulse, as she recognized his voice, was to grab the jewel, although he laughed at her gesture.

"Oh, stop being so pathetic, miko! I don't want _that thing_ now!" Naraku's red eyes flared, and Kagome stepped back a bit. The jewel was still on the table, still glowing a purple light, one that she was sure _he_ didn't see. It was fairly impossible for a hanyou to see the glow, either pure or corrupted. _Fairly_, because she had found out that Inuyasha could see it. Why that was, she couldn't say. Either way, she guessed that it was because of his closeness to her, and Kikyo before her. His bond with both the priestess and herself had resulted in the hanyou to be… blessed, for lack of a better word.

Naraku was grinning. What was new?

"What're _you_ smirking about?" Kagome dared bite out, and he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Well look who's suddenly brave! Had a nice chat with Kagura, dear?" his mockery annoyed Kagome. All she could think was how good she'd feel if she would punch him in the face. 'Oh, yeah!' she thought, and smiled.

Kagome didn't respond, so Naraku continued his mocking tone annoying the girl.

"Oh, don't worry, Kagome dear, that stupid hanyou of yours is coming for you." Kagome frowned wondering why he was telling her this. 'Thank you God, he is alright!' she thought.

But Naraku nodded his head slowly, taking a more threatening appearance.

"However, it will not do you much good. Neither will it do him…" He approached Kagome, who took an involuntary step back, and he leaned towards her until the girl almost banged her head against the wall behind her. He was so close she could feel the warmth of his body.

Oddly enough, he didn't smell as disgustingly as she would have imagined. All those demons inside him were certainly kept on a tight guard by this being. And then, Kagome realized it. Naraku's eyes were pitch black. _Black._ She took a good look at the hanyou who was giving her the same treatment, a barely forming thought squirming in the back of her head. 'Naraku's eyes are red.' Her memories stated.

She could clearly remember his red eyes flashing at her the moment he swooped her up and carried her over the woods, to this house. 'They were always red…' Had he any motive to changing such a minor detail in his appearance? Surely enough, he had changed his body several times, but every time he would grow in strength. Now… it was just his black eyes.

Kagome blinked, as Naraku smiled at her.

"See anything you like?" he asked, almost sincerely.

'What the hell's going on here?' she thought, and her mind raced to make sense of what was happening. However, she decided not to let him know of what she noticed.

"Nothing, really." Kagome said, and his face fell into a disappointed form.

"Well, that's not very nice, now. Here I am trying to be kind to you and you spit venom at me."

"Kind?" Kagome huffed. "That's rich! Kind… " she added sarcastically.

Naraku sighed, and resumed his position, giving the girl some space. She remained leaning against the wooden wall, looking distrustful. He sighed, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I guess you should be given some time to adjust." He took a good look at her, and then said, in a steady tone:

"You know, Kagome, that once Kikyo died, you got your soul back entirely." She frowned at the sudden change of topic, but remained silent.

"That means that the hatred Kikyo held for Inuyasha is now back inside you, my dear." He pressed on, giving Kagome a slick glare. She still refused to answer, but was wondering if that could be true.

"And now… here you are with your own hatred inside to be added to the dead hatred you inherited from that bitch. Nice going, huh? I mean, if it were only_ you_ inside of you, dear Kagome, those miko powers would have worked just dandy… But now… Kikyo's death left you with her unsolved hatred for the one you… well… used to love!'

She could hear his words, but resisted to believe what she was told. Kikyo hadn't died in peace. Her soul was still unsettled… 'However, not from hatred towards Inuyasha, but from hatred towards Naraku.' She thought, and her heart somewhat settled.

This couldn't be true. The moment Kikyo died, she, Kagome, had lost the power to purify the jewel… No, it couldn't be true.

"You see…" he continued "… all I really had to do was kill one of you, and the other would have fallen apart, one way or the other. Needless to say, Kikyo was easier to kill. You were always so well guarded, miko! And besides, Onigumo had unfinished business with that bitch…"

His sickening laughter was making Kagome want to hit him with something. However, she couldn't move a muscle. She just stood there, petrified, staring at the jewel. It was still glowing a purple light.

'What the hell is he talking about? The jewel's pure, I can see it!' But inside of her, something shifted. The uneasiness grew stronger and stronger as she was trying to convince herself that Naraku was lying.

"Well, I'll be leaving now… Oh, and be at ease, you'll be receiving company soon enough!"

With that, he was out the door. 'Why didn't he just vanish?' Kagome slightly wandered, gazing at the beautiful game of light reflected onto the wall. The sun had risen sometime between Naraku's entrance and his departure. The morning was silent and cold, and the girl wondered where Inuyasha was, and why was Naraku so sure of himself.

She glided down the wall, and embraced her knees, resting her forehead on them. She hadn't slept, but she didn't feel tired. She was just… tense.

* * *

THANK YOU soo much for the reviews, I'm happy you like my fic... As I've said... I, oddly enough, like psychology and psychiatry, and I guess it showes in my writing, 'cuzItend to crack the characters' skull open and rip out their hearts to see inside! hehe... Bloody scene, huh? Well anyway, thanx for all the support! Keep going with'em reviews... I love them!

See ya next chapter!

* * *


	7. What she holds inside

My God, this was difficult to write! I'm really bad at fight scenes, so I beg forgiveness to those who think they would have done a way better job at describing this. I do hope you won't be judging me too harshly, though. After all, each writer with his/her inability, right?

* * *

CHAPTER 7 - What she holds inside 

Kagura's eyes refused to move from that spot. The tall white figure hadn't budged for a couple of hours. He was just staring up at the house, looking his usual calm self.

'Sesshoumaru? What's he doing here? This is not his business…' the witch thought, and continued to trace his rigid body with her eyes.

'If Naraku has his way today, they will all die. Even Lord Sesshoumaru.' The thought brought her some unease. Sesshoumaru wasn't supposed to be there. He was… an accident. 'An accident waiting to happen.' She inwardly added, and felt as if she had been burnt when his golden stare suddenly landed on her face.

Kagura widened her eyes and just stared back. An awkward feeling rose inside of her body, and she found herself wanting to drive him away from that place. That place which would soon enough become a battle field. She did not want this Lord hurt. She wanted… but his eyes had left her, and now Kagura felt broken up inside. Her shattered soul had been so restless, ever since she had first seen the light of day! Her life was, as it had always been, all hatred and despair.

The many times she had deplored her fate were now distant memories, as she no longer had tears to cry, nor feelings to let out. She didn't even have feelings to keep in… She was just… hollow. Except from when she looked upon this taiyoukai's silent and cold form. He was so peaceful.

It really didn't make any sense at all. Born and trained killer, Lord Sesshoumaru of The Western Lands brought peace to his enemy's soul. Kagura wanted him to leave and never return. If Naraku was to die here today, then she would be free. If not, then she would be forced to fight against this perfect creature, and she didn't want that.

Now he was talking to the hanyou. Kagura took a deep breath and ripped her glare off his face. She turned her feather around and headed for the house. Naraku was watching her, and she was to bring him news… She hated that she couldn't just send him straight to hell. She wanted her freedom. She wanted a life, as the free wind. She wanted Naraku dead.

"We've got company…" Inuyasha stated the obvious, approaching his brother from behind, as he exited the forest. Sesshoumaru took his eyes off the woman and lightly turned his head back.

"Indeed."

"I guess we shouldn't keep the bastard waiting for too long. Let's go!" Sesshoumaru nodded, and they both proceeded to climb up the green and blue stained hill ahead, to the base of the rocky peak. The blue flowers seemed to cry as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stepped on their frail petals, but the two brothers had only one thing on their minds: 'The _sakura no hana_ must not fade away.'

Her cherry blossom scent was lingering in the air, and they both came to a stop when at the top of the hill, Naraku appeared, surrounded by his ever present barrier, smiling as if they were old friends. Neither Inuyasha, nor Sesshoumaru had sensed him approaching, until maybe two or three seconds before he actually did.

Inuyasha quickly moved into fighting position, as his eyes searched for Kagome. He could clearly smell her, but he couldn't see the girl. The entire situation was infuriating him to no end. Sesshoumaru simply narrowed his eyes, and waited for the scum to speak his usual pompous phrases.

The damn filthy hanyou always had some make-believe witty attitude to serve him. So he waited for his share of bullshit to be heard today.

"Well isn't this a nice family reunion?" Naraku spat mocking the two. "Are you both here for that little miko? Come on! This is too much!" he laughed, and Inuyasha nearly charged at him. The thought that Kagome was not yet in sight kept him back, though. So he bit on his teeth and simply stated:

"You'd best say your prayer for hell, you fucking bastard. You'll be arriving there soon enough." His voice sounded like a growl, and Naraku simply widened his eyes.

"_That's_ what I missed these past years!" Naraku loudly said, outstretching his arm towards Inuyasha in a dramatic manner.

"Well… Good going, mutt! You haven't changed a bit, I see!" Inuyasha started to boil, but Sesshoumaru's still stance said that there was still something to be done before attacking the filthy bastard in front of them.

Kagome wasn't there yet. As on queue, enter Kagura standing on her feather, holding Kagome's hands above the girl's head. The miko was seated and her wrists were tied… apparently, because there seemed to be no rope around them. However, Kagome didn't seem frightened, nor was she struggling to escape.

'Odd.' Was what Sesshoumaru thought, the moment he saw Kagome with the witch. Both brothers followed Kagura's path, and the witch landed her feather just in front of Naraku, facing them.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" Inuyasha yelled, and the girl answered "Yes." She looked confused, and the jewel was still around her neck.

'Now, that's really odd.' Sesshoumaru thought, again, and met Kagome's surprised gaze.

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked out loud, not believing her eyes. 'Sesshoumaru came for me?' Kagome was utterly flattered. She took a look towards Naraku, and remembered her dangerous task for the day.

'If this fails, we're all dead.' She thought. 'Right, Higurashi, way to lift your spirits!'

Inuyasha was still gazing at her wrists, as Naraku said, all high and mighty:

"Oh, yes… That little spell is for her not to use her power against Kagura. Or what's left of it, anyway. Don't worry, mutt, the wires only cut through her flesh if she struggles or if he gathers any holy energy around them."

Naraku turned his eyes to Kagome, who was standing on her knees, on the grass.

"You'll be a good little miko, won't you, Kagome dear?" he said, and smiled at her almost kindly.

"There's no need for this, Naraku. My powers have failed me. I can't use them now. You've seen me try and fail." Kagome sadly stated, and bowed her head to take a look at the jewel around her neck

Inuyasha couldn't make any sense of it. Her powers had failed her? What had this bastard done to her? Kagome tried to undo her invisible ties, but the wires cut through her skin and drew blood from the fragile wrists. She cringed in pain and looked up to Naraku.

"Untie her, you fucking scum!" Inuyasha screamed, and stepped forward. Something was off in the air. Naraku wasn't his usual self. What had he done throughout all this time? Could he have something so powerful up his sleeve that he afforded to play this waiting game?

"Why? She's so cute trying to do so herself! Look at her! Great going miko, bleed to death, what the hell?" Naraku laughed, and Inuyasha felt his anger flare around him like hot air from a teacup. Sesshoumaru was still.

"He's not a hanyou anymore." The taiyoukai simply stated, and Inuyasha's head sprung up to his brother.

"_What?_" he growled from between his teeth.

"He's… something else." Sesshoumaru continued, his eyes never leaving Naraku. Inuyasha followed his brother's gaze to their enemy, and took a good look at him. His dark blue aura, his body, were the same. His eyes, though… Not only they were black, but they held a large amount of… humanity inside.

'Human? No… But not youkai either. And not hanyou.' Inuyasha promptly thought. The bastard really _had_ something up his sleeve.

"_Very_ well, Sesshoumaru! You've got it! Finally, someone with an eye for details." Naraku grinned. "Actually, I am a human, a hanyou _and_ a youkai." He simply said, and the group could barely contain their shock. Kagome was staring at him in apprehension. He leaned forward and winked at her.

"See why your miko powers didn't work, Kagome dear?" Kagome just stared at him, her mind searching for way out of this situation.

'He's human?' Her astound was obvious, and she slowly turned her head to look at Kagura. The witch shrugged her shoulders, silently letting the girl know that she had no idea.

"Well this should be easy, then!" Inuyasha said and charged at Naraku, who simply rejected Tessaiga's attack, his barrier merely flickering.

"Stupid mutt." He laughed, and watched as Sesshoumaru was making his way towards him, in a threatening manner.

Inuyasha was confused, and took a look at Kagome, who was still searching the ground for answers.

"Kagome, get out of here!" he shouted, but she did not move.

"Inuyasha, the Shikon shards are still inside him! But… somehow, he is human." She said, not believing her eyes. The Shikon was glowing pure light inside Naraku's body.

'No freakin' way!' Kagome mused, as she stared at the glow, then back at Inuyasha.

"You can't hurt him, it's useless. Tessaiga wouldn't hurt a pure human, and I can't purify him… because there's nothing to purify!" Her voice was desperate, as she realized that in this form, Naraku might as well be a miko! His power was much like hers, and now…

The hanyou, well, former hanyou, looked at her in amusement.

"Glad you've finally figured it out, Kagome dear!" Naraku slowly said, and his voice was clean of any demonic hatred. He _looked_ pure and stainless, as if he were even above human. As if he was no longer a being of this world. But Kagome remembered his evil look when he had kidnapped her, at the well, and realized that this _being_, whatever it was, held more faces than she could make out, for now.

Somehow, he had managed to use the Shikon no Tama for this perverted joke. It was sickening, really. This creature was so wicked, so treacherous that he could even trick the jewel… Kagome took a second to think at Midoriko's soul trapped inside the small purple stone.

'It's no use…' she thought, as Inuyasha charged again, and Naraku effortlessly rejected his attack, slamming him to the ground. The hanyou gulped in pain, but got up and took a mad look at Tessaiga. The sword's handle burnt his flesh, and soon Tessaiga undid its transformation.

"Tessaiga!" he said, amazed. "It won't…"

"That's right." Came the line from Naraku, his voice again calm and serene.

"It won't fight me, Inuyasha. So you can just say goodbye to all your hopes. Now, Kagome, give me the Shikon you have left." He turned to the miko, who took off her necklace and closed the piece of jewel in her fist.

"No way, Naraku. You can't have it."

"Well, why not? I'm just like you, now! What, don't you trust me to purify the damn thing? Come on, Kagome dear, can you not see me? I am pure…" His voice sounded so clear and so human, that it hurt her heart to hear him plea. Nevertheless, something had to be wrong. This _was_ Naraku, after all. Kagome's head was spinning around, and she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck.

Soon, the pain made its way down her spine and seemed to grab her body entirely, like flowing through her veins. She couldn't move, and her eyes lost focus. Suddenly, another presence woke inside of her, whispering words she didn't understand. Alert, she tried to make sense from those strange words, and everything fell into place when she recognized the voice she thought she would never hear again.

'Kikyo…' she barely acknowledged, as the dead priestess' words swam inside her mind

'Give him the jewel, Kagome. Tie it to your soul and give it to him… _Ai, Eiki, Kouyuu, Junshin_. Give him the jewel…'

Kagome stood there, petrified at the thought of letting go to the jewel. That was her plan, ever since Kagura had approached her with that unbelievable truce of hers. Bind the jewel to her soul, give it to Naraku and then purify it from the distance, even as the bastard was absorbing it. That was the plan. But now… it didn't seem quite right. She began to shiver and took a fleeting look at Inuyasha, then at Sesshoumaru, who was staring at her suspiciously.

'What's Kikyo doing inside me? Why like this? Has she been here all along?' Kagome's head was spinning, the entire world had disappeared, and she could not focus on her own thoughts. She could only hear Kikyo repeating those words: 'Tie it to your soul and give it to him… _Ai, Eiki, Kouyuu, Junshin_. Give him the jewel… Trust me, Kagome.'

"That's quite enough, miko!" Naraku said, louder than he should have in order to be heard. "Give it to me, now!" His eyes flashed red, and he frowned for a second, as it trying to keep something at distance. Kagome stood up and held her fist close to the chest, as she slowly said "_Ai, Eiki, Kouyuu, Junshin"_. Then, she released her grip on the jewel.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both sprung in front of her, at the same time, only the hanyou got a full hit from Kagura's blades. Her fan was open and as soon as Inuyasha moved, she shot a shower of blades towards him. Inuyasha fell flat on the ground at Kagome's feet, covered in bloody slashes, but Sesshoumaru's hand was on the girl's wrists, holding her back from Naraku.

"What are you doing, miko?" he asked, calmly, although he could clearly see that there was something wrong with her. Her eyes had lost their light, and her skin was cold. But he couldn't keep his grip on her, as a pure light sprouted out of her body and sent him flying thirty feet away from the girl.

Kagome's wrists began to bleed, but she did not seem to care. She never even blinked when the invisible wires cut through her flesh. Sesshoumaru's ego was severely hurt, and he had a burning sensation on his right palm, but other than that, he had no wound.

Before he or Inuyasha could get to Kagome again, though, she was inside Naraku's barrier, held in his arms.

With blood dripping from his wounds, Inuyasha got up and yelled from the top of his lungs: "Let her go, bastard! You have your damn jewel now!"

Naraku laughed, but he seemed distraught, his eyes narrowing and widening sporadically. However, he took the other half of the Shikon from Kagome's frozen hands.

"Well, it seems like Kikyo still hates you, Inuyasha." He said, and this time his voice was no longer serene, but that of his usual vicious self. Kagome suddenly regained her ability to move, and stared at Naraku in awe. He was busy speaking to Inuyasha, but she couldn't make out what they were saying.

'Wasn't Kikyo supposed to help me? What happened?' She nearly froze when she realized that the priestess had lied to her. 'Or was this all my imagination? Was Kikyo really inside me?' Naraku was holding her tightly, as he smiled at Inuyasha.

"Kikyo? What are you talking about, you scum? She's dead! Let Kagome go!" Inuyasha screamed with rage. Naraku tilted his head, and the hanyou could see the Shikon pieces melting into each other inside his body, as they kept their pure glow. It was outright confusing.

"Oh, that's what you assumed, stupid mutt. Have you seen her fall into the other world? Hmm?" Inuyasha's face became livid, as he came to the realization that _he hadn't_. Kagome's soul was returned to her, and he _assumed_ that Kikyo had died seven years ago. 'But… how can she still live?' he wondered.

"Oh, you should see your face, mutt!" Naraku laughed. "Oh, this is too good. Yes, your beloved wench is inside my body. I didn't throw her in there, idiot! I've kept her close, to remind me never to trust a human bitch again! She's all here, and working to my advantage!" His sick laughter made Inuyasha furious.

Kagome was in shock. 'Kikyo is inside Naraku? That's what's been keeping him pure? But how can he be pure with all the harm he's doing?' Right then, the thought hit Kagome much like a lightning. 'For the moment, he is not doing anything malicious! He resisted Inuyasha's attacks, but didn't respond in kin. His mind might be corrupt, but his heart is held by Kikyo and he didn't use any dark power… so far.'

It was all too puzzling. This meant that Kikyo was in fact helping Naraku, by purifying his heart in order to get to the other half of the Shikon. Otherwise, Naraku could have never got a hold of it. Not from Kagome's hands, anyway.

"All that talk about me not being able to purify the jewel anymore…" Kagome began, and looked straight up at Naraku, "… that was all a lie…"

"Oh, no, it wasn't!" he answered her, clutching his teeth, and tightening his grip on her waist. Kagome didn't understand.

"Oh, for God's sake, do I have to draw it out for you, human?" Naraku spat, slightly angry at her ignorance." All I had to do was to get you to doubt, stupid little miko!" His voice was now downright angry, and his eyes flaring. "You had to doubt yourself, if only for a moment, in order for Kikyo to be able to get to you. All she's got inside of you, now, is the part that helped her move in this world. The will. Her power is inside me, now. She let herself be absorbed by me. She's mine now."

Soon, Kagome felt his jyaki rise, and his hands burnt her. The jewel was changing, and its pure aura was dissipating, turning the Shikon into the horrid weapon that Naraku had been using. She screamed in pain, and outstretched her arms hitting him in the chest with a solid beam of purple light.

Naraku let her go, but realized his mistake the next second, as Inuyasha lifted her into his arms and placed her behind himself and Sesshoumaru. Kagome was indeed hurt, her skin held burn marks in the places Naraku had touched her, and her forearms were drenched in her own blood. Inuyasha cut through the thin wires holding her wrists together, noticing that he hadn't seen anything like those ropes. He could barely see them fromup close, they were so thin! She would lose a terrible amount of blood, if this would not end soon.

"You still have shards!" Naraku yelled and something shifted inside Kagome. Kikyo's voice screamed 'What did you do? Now it's all for nothing! What did you do, you idiot?' Kagome was stupefied. What had she done wrong? Wasn't it a good thing that Naraku didn't have all the Shikon?

'A few shards still remained… with Sesshoumaru?' Her eyes were stuck on the demon's chest, from where the shards sparked their pure light. She took an odd look at Sesshoumaru, and then grabbed her head, as Kikyo shouted inside of her, powerless: 'What did you do? I needed the completed Shikon to destroy him! I needed Midoriko's soul! What did you do?'

Naraku's aura darkened, as he took in the jewel's corrupted power. Kikyo's voice faded inside Kagome, like a distant memory growing further and further apart from her. Soon, there was nothing left of the shouts and cries inside the young miko, and she only felt like there was something lacking. An empty space that her soul was beginning to fill with her own strength.

She felt Naraku's power grow, but it was unstable, as if there was a fight within him that he could not contain. 'Kikyo disappeared from within me, but her power is still closed inside Naraku's body…' The creature now in sight had nothing that could be described as human, or youkai. His face was contorted into an abnormal form, and his arms and legs were quivering uncontrollably around his almost immaterial body. He periodically faded, and Kagome could practically see through him, at times.

The scene was horrid to the eye, and Kagome could barely watch Naraku's body fight against himself. As she stood up from behind Inuyasha, she could sense the corrupted jewel steady its power and Naraku regaining his control, only so barely. It all took no more than five seconds, but it seemed so much longer. Kagome's wrists were bleeding and aching. She was feeling dizzy and clutched to Inuyasha.

"Kagome… Hold on a little while longer, Kagome." He whispered, desperate and terrified that she could lose too much blood until this was over. She simply nodded and tried to lay down on the ground, flipping her eyes open and closed.

"You have to stay awake, Kagome!" Inuyasha softly said, and put a hand on the back of her neck, placing her down. She opened her eyes and stared at him, clinging desperately to the sight of his frightened gold eyes.

'Have to stay awake…' The words remained like an echo in her mind, and she took a glimpse at her wrists. Inuyasha had freed her from the wires, and now he held his own hands over the wounds, pressing tightly.

"So much blood…" Kagome said, slowly, as she felt _something_ slipping away from her. It could have been her power, it could have been her life… she couldn't say. She only saw two gold eyes staring at her. Their depth brought her comfort, and she sunk in their despair, in their plea and their fear.

Inuyasha didn't take his eyes from Kagome, but yelled at his brother:

"Sesshoumaru, finish this! Kagome's bleeding badly, and I can't stop it!" His voice was telling the taiyoukai just how bad the miko's wounds were. Sometimes, he forgot she was human. Sesshoumaru flinched and turned to see Kagome standing in a pool of her own blood, and his brother using stripes of his white shirt to tie her wounds. Inuyasha's movements were frantic, and his eyes periodically returned to the girl's face, to make sure she was still conscious.

"Sesshoumaru…" Naraku murmured at the taiyoukai. "You have my shards, you arrogant bastard!" he hissed, and sped to Sesshoumaru, who swiftly unsheathed Tokijin and plunged it into the ground, sending a powerful wave of dark blue light to meet Naraku. Their forces seemed not to repel each other, but to converge into an exploding whirl of black light.

Naraku stopped and took a glimpse at Kagome, who was still behind Inuyasha.

"Don't even think about it, scum!" Sesshoumaru growled, and lifted Tokijin at his head's height, then flared a dark blue wave at his enemy. Naraku frowned and outstretched his arms, taking in Sesshoumaru's attack.

Tokijin's vengeful spirit rushed towards Naraku with anger and blood thirst, but Sesshoumaru never accounted for the fact that Naraku was made of the same raw material as his sword. Naraku was a walking pool of hatred and evil. He was now in his full power, using the corrupted Shikon, and Sesshoumaru wondered where Kikyo was now. Why wasn't she purifying the bastard, if she was indeed inside him?

'Or is it that she's lost the battle with Naraku? Is he using her only when it's suitable to him? It would make sense, with all the ill plans he's been known to have…' Sesshoumaru found himself feeling slightly sorry for the dead miko. He knew that she couldn't possibly have enough power to overcome Naraku now, that she had been absorbed.

'What the hell was she thinking, seven years ago? Did she honestly think she could use the complete Shikon inside Naraku's body to purify him?' His thoughts returned to Kagome, and Tokijin sent another earth-quaking wave towards Naraku. But his sword was not meant to protect, and Naraku's resistance collided with Tokijin's attack, creating another whirl of raveling black light.

Sesshoumaru began to feel frustrated. Tokijin wasn't working that well, after all. He knew for some time now, that the damn thing wasn't suitable to his needs anymore. He had changed, and the sword's power became something he did not care for anymore. It was simply too dark and his heart had become somewhat more… light.

"Fuck, this is taking too long!" Sesshoumaru heard from behind him, and saw Inuyasha posting himself in front of Kagome's body, unsheathing Tessaiga, which transformed instantly.

"You'll die, you lowlife!" he growled. "Kaze no kizu!" his scream filled the surroundings, and this time the attack hit Naraku in full. The damn scum wasn't pure anymore. He had used Kikyo to get the other half of the Shikon, but Inuyasha could only imagine how badly the filthy bastard took the miko's presence.

To think that he would put himself through that, even for such a short time, only to get the Shikon! A hanyou possessed by a miko. But now he had overcome her, and Kikyo was nothing more that a trace of conscience inside Naraku. She had been used, thinking that she had the power to purify the jewel, once it would be completed in Naraku's body.

But she had been wrong. For starters, the blasted thing wasn't completed. The two shards Sesshoumaru held were missing, and Inuyasha wondered if that was the reason for which Kikyo could not do her job.

Disregarding the thought, Inuyasha focused on Naraku, sensing Sesshoumaru heading towards Kagome. He engaged in battle without much thought other than 'Get this over with! Get Kagome to Kaede!' Immense forces were unleashed, as both Naraku and Inuyasha attacked each other with rage. The air exploded around the two in circles of dissipating power, dust rising into the air, and the smell of blood reaching to the taiyoukai's senses.

Both his brother's and Naraku's blood, he noticed. Inuyasha had been able to pierce through Naraku's barrier with_ Kongousouha_, and was now fighting the bastard fiercely. Sesshoumaru knelt beside Kagome and took her wrist in his hand. Her blood tickled his skin, and pricked his senses.

Slowly, he took out the two shards and placed them in the palm of her hand. Kagome's eyes were shut. Softly, he leaned towards her and spoke, inches to her face "Stay awake, miko. It won't be long now." Her eyes opened, but they were blurry and out of focus. She was still bleeding, through the stripes of fabric tied around her wrists.

Sesshoumaru inwardly wandered how long does it take for humans' blood to coagulate and close a wound… because this was going on for far too long for his liking. She'd lost too much blood, and too quickly. It seemed wrong.

"Inuyasha…" she murmured, and Sesshoumaru frowned for a moment. "Hold my hand." She reached for him with her fist closed, holding the shards. "I need a link." She seemed not to see anything at all now, and Sesshoumaru wondered if she was delirious. The ramble of the battle was almost deafening, but the girl did not seem to care.

'Gold eyes… white hair… gold, frightened eyes…'

"Inuyasha… " she said again, pleating him to take her stretched out hand.

"I'm not… " Sesshoumaru started, but her next words closed his mouth abruptly.

"Our love will defeat him." Her voice was so faint that he could barely hear her.

'Can't she see I'm not _him_?' Something fell into place inside the taiyoukai's heart when he witnessed the miko's proof of love towards his brother. Even in the moment of her pain, she still had faith. Not knowing what else to do, he took her arm, and felt as if he had been possessed. The only thing even similar to this had been the feeling he had when he first laid his hand on Tokijin.

Only this time it was so different. It hurt, and it brought bliss at the same time. Sesshoumaru was suddenly aware of the miko's every flow of blood and every part of body, he saw with the eyes of his mind her feelings, her soul, and inside, pulsing, breathing, and keeping her alive like Mother Earth kept Nature, her love. Such a hungry quest for life, such a frantic search for a power higher than herself, for a feeling that now flooded her small body!

The taiyoukai stood knelt beside the bleeding miko and felt… small. Her soul was such a beautiful and peaceful place that he felt his eyes sting. All his authority and high rank meant nothing if he could not find that peace. All his life meant nothing if he would stray in and out of reason, without having known that serenity.

His every youkai muscle rejected the girl's touch, her blood, her presence. His own blood felt as it would burn his veins like acid, and yet his soul desperately called for her, called for that piece of mortality and imperfection that stood reigning at the core of her power.

He felt Tokijin's blade contort and its handle burn him and he let go of the weapon. Tenseiga pulsed at his side, and the demon rushed to take it out. The blade was glowing a watery blue color, and he instinctively pointed it towards Naraku, as Kagome gained her focus.

What she saw frightened her beyond belief. Sesshoumaru was holding her hand, and his face was the most terrifying thing she had ever seen. His markings were like fire and his eyes flashed red and gold, as the demon fought to keep the transformation from taking place. Her holy power passed through him like a spear, and she could clearly see his fangs growing in length, and his claws stretching slowly.

'God, no!' she thought, as Sesshoumaru let out a raging howl that scared her senseless. It was demonic to its core, and Kagome tried to adjust her power. She had trusted that Inuyasha was holding her hand, and so she had thought that his human blood would be the link she needed to send out her power towards Naraku.

But this was Sesshoumaru, and she was afraid that she would purify him. However, Tenseiga seemed to keep him whole, for the moment being. His presence was strong within her, and Kagome's eyes widened considerably when she felt another presence almost taking over her. It was so powerful, and yet its nature was neither good, nor evil. 'She needs me…' was floating around in her mind, and Kagome knew it wasn't her own thought. Then… was it Sesshoumaru's?

The battle between Naraku and Inuyasha came to a solid stop at the sight of Sesshoumaru pointing his _other_ sword at them. Inuyasha jumped out of the way the second he realized what Kagome was doing, and with a terrifying howl from Sesshoumaru, Tenseiga shot a blaze of white and purple energy towards Naraku.

His body was instantly shattered, and all that could be seen from him was his head and the almost completed Shikon jewel. Kagura was watching the scene, petrified. As she realized that Naraku wasn't going to die, and saw the miko collapsing powerless, she chose her side, and flew away along with Naraku's shattered body.

Inuyasha sped to Kagome, not caring that Naraku actually escaped. Sesshoumaru had let go of her hand and was now seated next to her, his arm covered in her blood. He was breathing heavily, and seemed to be in pain. But after a quick glimpse at him, Inuyasha headed to Kagome.

"Kagome! Kagome!" he touched her face and bent to listen to her heartbeat. It was so faint, it scared him. Her skin was cold, and all he could think about was getting her to open her eyes, again. He was barely touching her face and her arms, cursing the "fucking bastard" that had brought her in this condition.

"My Kagome… Please wake up… " he murmured, and his voice held so much pain that Sesshoumaru shivered. He had never seen his brother so scared before. Inuyasha was bleeding also, the taiyoukai noticed, and severely for that matter. But it seemed that all he could care about in that moment was to get Kagome to wake up.

* * *

Please send me some reviews regarding this chapter, I'm kinda insecure about it. And thank you for reading, as always. I'll be getting to the RinXSess part of the story from the next chapter on, so the couple's fans don't dig my grave. BTW, I'm one of those fans.

I love Rin, she's so cute, but when I think about her being with Sesshoumaru, I get goosebumps. I mean, he's all strong and bad-ass taiyoukai, and she's this sweet, innocent thing, looking up to him! We've gotta give her some personality or else it would be like he's taking advantage of her, right? Oh well, next chaps I'll be concentrating on those two!

little hearts flying around

* * *


	8. Silence

I'm sorry this chapter's so short, but I just needed a closing to the battle, a sort of "draw the line and see what we have left" sort of thing. It's a little... well, a lot... fluffy, I know, but it sets the premises for Sesshoumaru's and Rin's future actions. So that they will be better understood. Like an insight to their thoughts, as it were. I hope you won't be dissapointed.

I repeat, it's just a "transition" chapter, and it pretty much says all it's needed to say.

* * *

CHAPTER 8 -Silence 

Inuyasha bent to hear Kagome's heartbeat, and felt somewhat relieved that she was still breathing, although faintly. He took a desperate glimpse at the sky above and tried to lift her into his arms. His entire body ached and bled, as his knees refused to sustain the weight. He growled loudly, with frustration and anger. He had to take her to Kaede. The old woman would know how to stop her bleeding.

He tried again, but with the same result.

"No… Kagome… My beautiful Kagome…" was all he could speak out as fear got a strong hold of him and his face fell into the outline of sheer pain. Not a pain of the body, but one stronger, organic, coming from his soul, and ripping him apart. Kagome was bleeding to death in his arms and he couldn't get on his feet to save her.

Two steady, cold arms took Kagome's body from Inuyasha's grip, and the hanyou lifted his head to see his brother. Sesshoumaru's face was firm and Inuyasha wondered how the pure powers passing through his body had affected him. But the main thing was, he could stand, and he could carry Kagome, and as difficult as would have been for him to let her go, he knew that Sesshoumaru would get her home faster. Would get her home.

* * *

The afternoon had been cold, and Sango was staring at the blue sky. There were no clouds, only the faint yellow sun was staining the icy appearance of the horizon. She sighed, for the thousand time in the last two days, cursing the moment she had agreed to let Inuyasha go after Kagome by himself. But she knew she could only get in the way. He needed to move fast, and she was human. She would get in his way. 

Or at least that was what she had been telling herself, for the last days. She felt guilty, and so did Miroku. The constant worrying, and waiting had brought her nerves to such a tensed condition, that she had snapped at poor Shippo several times today, and could not suffer any other presence around her. All she could think about was Kagome.

'Will she be safe? God help those two brothers. Give them strength and give them faith.'

The air seemed to explode as a ball of light approached in roaring noise. Beside Sango, a tall white figure materialized, holding a broken body into his arms. The taijia's eyes widened and she rushed to Kagome, shouting: "Miroku! Kaede! He came with her!'

Sesshoumaru kneeled, but didn't let go of her, until Kaede joined his position and took a mindful look at the girl.

"Spells… Was she bound with anything?" was what the old woman asked, looking attentively into the youkai's face.

"Yes, a sort of wires that I haven't seen before. Almost invisible, and cutting through her flesh when she used her power." Sesshoumaru promptly responded.

Kaede nodded, and bent to feel her pulse.

"You've done well. It won't be easy, but she'll recover. Bring her inside, Sesshoumaru." The youkai complied, and as soon as he was certain that she would be well cared for, he left for his brother.

* * *

The sight of Inuyasha drove a cold shiver down Sesshoumaru's spine. His upper body was covered in injuries, some deeper than others, and a few puncturing his torso, leaving actual holes in his body. Blood was dripping off his arms and clothes… what was left of his clothes. He was barely standing, as if it was only his skin keeping his body together. 

His red haori had been ripped apart in several places, and Sesshoumaru could clearly see the wounds on his brother's legs. He frowned and swore death to Naraku. Death by_ his_ hands, and a slow one. With a flinch f heart, he approached Inuyasha.

"Will she be okay?" was what the hanyou asked, as soon as he became aware of his brother's presence. Sesshoumaru simply said yes, and watched as Inuyasha collapsed to the ground, losing his conscience. 'He fought to stay awake until he heard this word.' The demon thought, and a reminder of Kagome's love for Inuyasha made his heart beat a little faster.

'A love worth all eternity, although it will die someday, with that human miko. Or… maybe not.' He thought, as he lifted Inuyasha's body and flew away to bring the two wounded lovers together. Who would have thought that he, Sesshoumaru, would fight to keep love's bonds?

'Ironic…' But the pain on his brother's face, his helplessness facing his beloved's wounds, Kagome's pure heart and her fierce will to live all flashed through his mind, and he could not bring himself to despise Inuyasha's show of weakness when he could not carry the girl.

If anything, he admired the hanyou's determination, when faced with this human's endangerment. And the taiyoukai found himself faintly smiling at the thought that that kind of love existed so close to him. It felt… reassuring. There was still hope for human kind, if they could bare such feelings, and draw such power from them.

"_Kagome, my child… Where are you?"_

'She will be well. And she will see her mother again.'

His speed grew, and by sunset he was at Kaede's hut, placing Inuyasha beside Kagome, whose wrists were bandaged and had stopped bleeding. Sesshoumaru thanked God, satisfied that nobody could read his mind and the relief that went through him. Sango took a long look at the taiyoukai, as Kaede began to clean Inuyasha's injured body.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru smelled the taijia's tears and felt her body pressed against his. He immediately stiffened at the unexpected contact, and remained still.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru! Thank you so much, you have no idea…" she mumbled into his chest, and he momentarily closed his eyes. This human was too close to him, but what did it matter now?

He was already covered in his brother's and the miko's blood, and now the taijia was embracing him. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"They will recover." was all he said, and pushed the human away. Her eyes were filled with tears of gratitude and relief. Sure he understood her, but he could not simply indulge in this sort of behavior. So he simply nodded, and she did the same, mouthing another silent "Thank you." as he exited the house.

Love was still resting unconscientiously on the floor.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!" She had been running like the hounds of hell would have pursued her, and shouting his name over and over. Now, she was standing still at an arm's length from him, breathing heavily, eyes wide open and searching his entire body for… what? Wounds? 

Rin's eyes frantic search stopped on his face, and it took no longer than a second for her to say: "Does it hurt badly?" Her voice was so soft, and held so much worry, that Sesshoumaru winced, staring at the small creature who could read his ache. Indeed, he had been in a tremendous amount of pain since the miko had released her power through his body. However, he had had a duty to fulfill.

Now, that duty was fulfilled, and he felt broken. He wanted to rest, and he needed to put this child at ease.

"Not so badly, Rin." He got a chance to say, before finding himself wrapped in another embrace. This was beginning to form a pattern. If either his brother or the miko were to embrace him when they wake up, he would go crazy.

Rin's body pressed against him gave Sesshoumaru a weird feeling of discomfort and release at the same time. He was finally here, with her, and all those strange feelings the miko had unwillingly raised inside him fell into place. Just like the pieces of a broken map, his bits and parts and glimpses of feelings came together, converged and collided, and collapsed into each other, until the taiyoukai had no choice but to close his golden eyes and receive the young woman's embrace, her warmth and her worry.

She had been so worried for him! He had left without any clear explanation, had left her there all alone and longing for him, to pursue what he thought would bring his heart to ease. He had been so horribly mistaken! The miko had taught him that. Ease was something one could only find with others. Mending what he never knew was broken inside of him would be a tough job for this human now holding him tightly. But he knew she was the only one who could do it.

Rin's salty tears of release fell on the demon's armor, as she felt it glide down his body. Soon, the sound of the hard metal hitting the ground reached her ears, and she felt a blistering shiver speed through her entire being as he pulled her close and sinuously curved his arms around her instinctively arching body.

She let out a quick sigh of surprise and disbelief, but allowed him to feel her heartbeat, and her rapid breathing, as she wondered at her own reaction in contact with him. She felt like her body wanted to melt into him. She wanted… no… she _needed_ him closer. And it scared her.

Sesshoumaru's left arm almost instinctively folded around her waist and the right palm rested on the back of the girl's neck, holding her in place. The pain he felt inside his body was still very strong, and at times would send spears through him. He flinched, and Rin gasped at his show of ache.

"Let's get you home." She said, barely aware that her Lord looked at her with different eyes. _She_ was home to him. Holding on to her was all the home he could ever need. But he had no means of telling her such a thing. He had no_ place_ telling her such a thing. The differences between them were so enormous, that he could only wonder at the mere fact that he had come across this girl.

"_Get_ me home." He said, with peace in his heart, as he let go of the girl's waist. She slowly pulled away from him and smiled up at his pained face. Her eyes were as clear as the summer sky, but dark as the night. Pools in which he felt he was endangered to lose his immortality. And she smelled like a far away memory, like a ray of light, she smelled like the path towards his imperfection. He was already home.

It was still dark, and he was still asleep. She had never seen him asleep. His face was as motionless as ever, and his arms rested gently, one on his chest, the other beside his body. His white kimono looked the same as the one he had taken off, the one stained with Kagome's blood and Inuyasha's too, with the exception of the armor, which laid forgotten on the field in front of the castle, ever since he had taken it off.

The young girl's arms were bent on the side of the bed, sustaining her chin. She had been seating on the floor, next to his bed for several hours. She had no idea how long it had been since her Lord had fallen asleep, tired, and still aching from Kagome's power. She was asked not to stay and watch him, but she refused to move from his side, even after he had fallen asleep.

Slowly, she had watched as his gold eyes lost focus, as his eyelids pressed down to close the light inside those flaming eyes of his. She had watched how his breath slowly turned deeper and further between, as his body detensed and his features cleared of any forced-on expression.

Somewhere between his falling asleep and her continuous worry for him, she had seen The Demon Lord of The Western Lands for what he meant to her, for what he really was: just another being, in search of what he thought brought him peace. The low and sudden growls during his sleep always came from his chest and throat bringing a cascade of feelings inside the girl beside him.

Her human eyes could distinguish little of the surroundings, and just a bit more of his features, as the night grew deeper and darker, but yet she never closed her eyes, she never moved from the side of his bed. She knew there was no danger threatening him now, but he was still in pain, she could tell, and she would not leave him to deal with it alone. He would never be alone anymore.

Distant memories came to her mind, memories from her childhood, from a certain day when an orphan little girl in search of flowers came across a beautiful wounded creature with cascading white hair, stained with his own blood. She had looked upon the fascinating creature with such stun! He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her entire life. And his tragedy was so alluring, she realized it now.

She did not know it then, but now she did. It had been his tragedy that called to her. This surreal being, of such immense beauty and power laid there wounded, on the edge of his two embodiments, ready to fall into the depth of his own blood.

A distant memory… His red eyes shot at her. He looked like a cornered beast, for a second. Then, his golden orbs resumed their almost human appearance, and he simply ignored her. Much like then, she stood next to him, waiting for the odd creature to move. Only now, she knew he would never flash his eyes red at her, he would never ignore her like he did then.

She placed a timid hand onto his. 'You were always so alone…' Her small hand was like a doll's, on arm. Her fingers ran across his wrist and felt the softer skin that his scars had left. She knew they were there, she knew they were purple markings of his high rank, but she had always seen them as marks of his solitude.

To Rin, her Lord was marked to be alone, to be untouchable and distant. To be different. To stand out, but to be forever hidden. She felt pain in her heart when she saw how lonely he was. She hurt inside with every cold word that came from his mouth, with every mask of distance he put on, with every moment he refused to share a glimpse of emotion with her… with anybody.

But he looked so peaceful now… She could barely see his face, as darkness embraced them both, silent and so deep. Beneath his skin there was a heart, there were feelings and questions, it was worry and struggle, and it was… life. But he had closed it inside, he had made a prison out of his body, a beautiful _perfect_ prison for his soul.

'A golden cage is still a cage, Sesshoumaru-sama.' She thought, as sadness dripped from her midnight eyes onto his alabaster skin. Her delicate face was covered with a veil of pain weaved by her heart, at the sight of his still form.

"Nobody ever cried for me before you, Rin." Her eyes widened, but other that that, she made no movement. His hand closed on hers and her palm completely disappeared into his. A small sigh sneaked out from her throat.

The demon could clearly see the girl's troubled face, and he could sense her sadness. Tears were still sparkling in her dark eyes, but she wasn't releasing them anymore. It looked like she was struggling not to.

'Again, she closes herself to me. Let your feelings out, Rin, you're human.' He thought, and slowly lifted his other arm to touch her cheek. She was still, and he could only think of getting her to say something. Her breath was reaching his arm, burning his skin. The fire this human held inside wasn't a metaphor. She was literally burning up. He traced the line of her jaw down to her neck and placed his palm there.

Rin shuddered. She could feel her entire body burning up under his touch, but she wasn't able to move. His motion under her chin and down her neck was hypnotizing; she never wanted his hand to leave her skin. She was breathing heavily, and dared look him in the eyes.

The raging demon was gone. Nothing on his face could make you suspect that he was not an angel. The gold eyes melted through her skin and dug into her heart. They were wide open and pinning her to the ground. It was impossible to escape their gaze. The emptiness was gone, chased away by honey stained sunlight.

Slowly, she moved her body and stood up. His hand left her neck when she put a knee on the edge of the bed, leaning over him. Her heart was pounding like mad in her chest, she was absolutely certain that he could hear it! She was almost brainwashed, not knowing what she was doing, not listening to other voice than her body's, screaming for his closeness.

He caught the back of her neck and gently pulled her to him, until the girl leaned further down. His eyes were still locked onto her, and she could feel his breath on her face, coming closer and closer, until her own eyes closed. A soft kiss brushed her forehead, and the scent of his hair reached her nose. Her head rested on his chest, as his other arm searched for her waist and pulled her closer, until their bodies met.

The silence of their embrace was more meaningful than any word. There were simply no words to be used. It was only them, and their embrace. Sesshoumaru slightly turned his body on a side, and cradled the girl closer, entangling his long, elegant fingers in her raven hair. Her heartbeat rhythmically hit his chest, and he trusted she was too lost in her emotions to notice the storm inside him.

She was just a human girl… Who had done what no other being even thought possible. Sesshoumaru learned not to think so little of human girls, as the one in his arms stained his silk kimono with tears of her past worry, and present bliss. She was overwhelmed, and she could no longer contain her feelings. They poured out of her in continuous streams on salty water. She wept silently on the demon's chest for as long as it took the dawn to spear the night.

Then, she was asleep.

The peace inside him was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It was simply… there. She was everything, at that moment. She was frozen in time, captured by memories and asleep in his arms. She was there, and he found that he needed nothing more.

* * *

F L U F F Y 

Yes, it is true! Mea culpa! Deep down inside, I'm a hopeless romantic! Hopeless. And I love Rin, she's the cutest thing ever! Doesn't she deserve some lovin' from the greatest taiyoukai of all time? Plus... he's hot!


	9. Nature's course

* * *

Won't you save me? Saving's what I need 

I just want to be by your side

Won't you save me? I don't wanna be

Just drifting through this sea of life.

Suddenly the sky is falling

Could it be too late for me?

And even if I never said I'm sorry

Well I'm wrong, I'm wrong

Baby now you hear my spirit calling

Wondering if she's longing for me?

And then I know

That I can't live without her.

(Hanson – _Save me_)

Told ya I'm a hopeless romantic. This thing's what I was listening (yes, over and over again, like a maniac) while I wrote this chapter. It just felt so right. It fit in. And who's the one never saying _I'm sorry_ if not the Great Lord himself? Get ready for some serious fluffiness.

* * *

CHAPTER 9 - Nature's course 

She had woken up alone, in the Lord's huge bed. Silky sheets covered her body and Rin wasn't aware of her whereabouts for a few seconds, just before her mind cleared off the dreams from last night. 'Was that kiss a dream also?' Her eyes opened and closed a few times, until she gained her focus and looked around.

The room was empty. It seemed hollow, without him. She smiled, realizing that the kiss wasn't a dream. Her standing in his bed proved it. She stretched her small body and stood up, noticing that the sun was already above the castle.

"Oh, my! It's noon… I hope he won't be upset with me…" she said for herself, then took a glimpse at her clothes. They were all wrinkled, and badly needed mending. So she ran into her room, to put on another set of clothing.

The blue, silk kimono, with watery patterns was her favorite, and she only wore it on special occasions, or when she was feeling really high spirited. Well, now both were do, so she got behind the dressing panel and took off her clothes, hanging them on the side. She took a glimpse at her own body, remembering how he had pulled her close and sunk her curves into his embrace.

Rin blushed a fiery shade of red at her own thoughts, but could not help pass her fingers over her skin, wondering if he had been aware of those changes that had taken place in her appearance these past years. She looked almost like a woman now, although her body was still slim and her curves weren't as well defined as Kagome's.

Casting away the thought, she carefully put on the kimono, and after her morning routine, she went outside with the undeclared purpose of finding her Lord.

* * *

She looked so small, standing there, with her legs under her, on the low bench in the middle of the garden. Cherry trees were beginning to blossom, and the wind periodically blew petals away from them. A few lingered in her black hair, giving her the aspect of a painting. The sun caressed her dark, tanned skin, and that blue kimono was only enhancing her beauty. 

He looked at her from high up, where he stood to gaze over The Western Lands. Naraku was still alive, and had the almost completed jewel. But that mattered less now, when Rin was before him. Her peaceful appearance settled his heart. A book was in her hands, and she struggled to go over the first pages.

He realized it wasn't one of his books. Maybe the miko had brought her something to read, from her time. He almost smiled, thinking that it would be a welcomed change in the routine for Rin to read something other that military strategy, weaponry usage and legends!

He watched her frown for few times, as she turned the pages, and her troubled look intrigued him.

"Good… morning, Rin." He said, serene, and her head snapped up to him. She gave Sesshoumaru a wide and sincere smile, fingering the pages of that odd looking book. It was strangely tied and the characters were even. Not hand written, that was for sure. He didn't look in pain anymore, and she again wondered at his amazing capacity to heal.

"Uhm… Good morning, Sesshoumaru-sama." She gave him a look in which he felt he was drowning. She looked as if she would completely take him in with that stare. They both realized it wasn't morning, but for Rin's sake, the demon could have pulled back the sun from the top of the sky. So he pretended it was morning.

"I'm sorry I've slept so late." She said, still drowning him in that look. He didn't like that. The apologizing. Why was she always to please him? Why couldn't she be more like herself, without needlessly worrying that she would upset him? And swiftly came the answer, painfully true: because of him. He had shaped her like this, with his cold stance and perfection.

But he was not perfect! 'No, but I sure act like I were.' He thought. 'How is she to trust herself, if I keep pushing her to be more and more, if I keep telling her that there is more she should be doing, more that she should know?' Rin was so fragile. She was smart, and witty, and joyful… but so fragile!

He let out a short breath.

"What are you reading this time?" he sat next to her, imitating her position and crossing his own legs under him.

The girl took a quick look at the book, and then returned it to Sesshoumaru.

"Something Kagome-chan gave me the other week. She was worried that you were…" she stopped, not sure if she should let him know of what Kagome had said. It might get her in trouble. Rin wondered if her friend would take much time to recover. Sesshoumaru-sama had told her that she was badly injured, and the hanyou too. She cared for them both, and wanted them to be safe and healthy. But surely Kaede-baba would be the best to take care of those two, and Sango-san too.

"That I was…what?" he inquired.

She looked insecure. "Please don't get upset with her…" He resisted the urge of rolling his eyes back.

"I' won't."

"She was worried that you were keeping me here reading all these…_boring_ books, and that my brain would… atrophy from it." She gave him a shy smile, and he almost laughed. Almost, because he puffed out a smile, and closed his eyes for a second.

Rin couldn't believe his reaction. Something was changed inside him. What had happened there, these last days? What could have changed him so much?

"Yes, I believe that is just the thing one would expect to hear from that woman." He said, deciding that he would never be completely accustomed to her strange personality. If there's nothing more to be said, trust that she would find the exact words to start a riot.

"Pride and prejudice." He simply stated, taking a look on the cover.

"Hai." She nodded joyfully. "It's a little strange to read, because these people talk about our future as if it were past… I guess for them it really is the past. But it still messes with your mind." Rin said, and Sesshoumaru gave her another _almost_ exasperated look.

"Another one of Kagome-chan's phrasings." She said.

"Come on, Sesshoumaru-sama, she's not that odd. Do you even know her? Like, really know her? She's very smart, and knows thing that I bet even you don't…" Rin stopped, frightened. She had really done it this time. Offended him, that is.

Sesshoumaru decided that Rin's mouth was as loose as her imagination, and tried to convince himself that both were assets, and not faults. So he disregarded the sudden rush of blood to his head. Rin didn't say a word, as he got up and extended an arm for her to take.

"Come, Rin." He said, and she remembered the many times he had said that to her. Except now he was offering her his hand. 'Odd.' Was what she thought, but took his arm without ant further thought. But instead of walking off, he stood in front of her, and said the most unusual thing:

"Take off your slippers." Rin stared at him for a moment, nor sure that she had understood him well. He _smiled_ gently at her, and continued: "Take off your slippers and put your feet on mine." Rin was even more stunned.

'She looks so…' but he could not fond the word. (Maybe it was _adorable_ but someone like him does not use such words often. Or at all, if he were to think of it.) Regardless, she did as he asked, and his right arm caught her waist, the other one still holding her palm.

She was at least a head shorter than he was, and so his chin brushed the top of her head when he pulled her to him. Rin was speechless, and could only wonder at the feelings inside of her. She wanted to close her eyes, but he started to lift tem both up in a wide spiral. She felt like she was dancing on air. Litterally.

The ground was slowly parting from her, or she was parting from it, she couldn't tell. Her mind was barely making her aware of anything else other than 'He's taking you away. You're flying with him.' And so, Rin watched as the world became smaller and smaller while she was comfortably caught in the arms of this demon, a perfect embodiment of what she felt every time he would embrace her.

So many times she had felt like the world is shrinking and losing its grandiose appearance when she stood in his arms. Now, it was really happening. The world was shrinking at her feet, and she felt her body light as a feather, carried by the wind. Carried, but not drifting, because he would always be there to shelter her. All she ever wanted rested inside him, and she realized Rin was a fool not to see she loved him.

Her heart suddenly became lighter, as the words took over her mind. 'I love him. I love him. I love you, Sesshoumaru-sama.' Chanted her entire being, and she smiled in content, resting her head on his chest and squeezing his hand. He took a glimpse at her and could not believe such a small creature could make him feel so many things.

When Rin opened her eyes, the sound of a waterfall invaded her ears and the sight was amazing. She had no idea how long is had been since Sesshoumaru-sama had lifted her into the air. No words were said between the two, because neither felt the need for them. Their touch sufficed, and no word could ever describe feeling.

The forest was clearing into the path of a river, and over a rocky cliff poured a waterfall. Trees surrounded the water's flow, and left just a small portion of grass on either side of the stream. Brightly colored, luxurious flowers bloomed everywhere, like an explosion.

The smell was surreal, and butterflies either rested their wings, melting into the petals, or wondering about the blooms. Rays of warm light were kissing the delicate flowers, and drops of water splashed from the river cooled the leaves. It was so beautiful she could cry. She felt herself descending, and soon she was on the ground, barefoot, afraid to move because she would kill the grass.

She looked at him astounded, and then moved her eyes to the heavenly sight before her. She could feel drops of water splashed on her skin, and could hear a bird singing the saddest song she'd ever listened to.

'Of course.' She thought. 'You can't be happy in a place like this. It's so perfect that you can only feel sad, that you may only cry at the beauty of it, wondering what have you done so wonderful that Nature would bless you with the sight of it.'

Her eyes wouldn't move from the flowers, from the butterflies flapping their wings open and closed. She thought that even if she blinked, the sight would disappear, like a dream reached by the cruel light of dawn. So she widened her eyes, sharpening her senses, and listening to the bird's sad song.

He didn't want to disturb her, so he stood behind her, waiting for a reaction, and wondering if it would be the same as his, when he had first come across this place. Humans saw things differently, and he did not expect Rin to perceive it as he did. Still, he hoped she could appreciate it.

By the look of her, she did. He took a step towards her. Rin was facing the river and had her back to him.

"It's so sad…" she whispered, and he remained there, shocked. He did not expect her to see it that way. That had been _his_ thought exactly. This human was deeper than he had given her credit for.

Slowly, he made his way in front of her, and saw her watery eyes wander from one flower to another, from the waterfall to the trees. He felt her emotion, her heart crying from the beauty before her as she realized how quickly all of these things would die, at the end of summer.

…and then, how they will bloom once again next spring, for nobody in particular. Just for the joy of being alive. Just for the sake of being kissed by the sun, and wet by the water, and accidentally found by a demon, and willingly shared with a human.

She ripped her gaze off the scenery and caught his eyes. He looked like a dream.

"Thank you." Her dark eyes were wide open, her lips parted softly and breathing shallow. A constant shiver passed through her body as she stared up at his honey eyes, those perfect pools of immortality. She merely took half a step to him, and his palm cupped her small face.

She never thought she would be hearing him say those words, the words that saved her soul from drowning into her own desperate love.

"I want to kiss you, Rin. Will you let me?" She was shocked, and her entire body was pierced with a hot spear that seemed to shatter inside her soul and turn into cold water. It spilled inside her and flooded her being. She simply nodded yes, afraid that her voice would be to unsteady for him to make out anything from her answer.

Leaning towards her took a lifetime for Sesshoumaru. His touch on her face hurt like an open wound. He burnt with the need of tasting her softly parted lips, his soul called to her and all he longed for was to hold her forever. And _his_ forever was truly forever.

Rin pressed her eyelids together, certain that she could not take in the emotion pouring out of his eyes, but as soon as his breath reached her lips, she shot her eyes open, positive this time that she could never live another day of her life without seeing his sunlight gaze.

He slowly touched her lips with his, and she let out a small sigh, as if detensing from a long time in which she had been holding her breath. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. His other arm tenderly pulled her closer by the waist and his fingers ran gradually up and down her spine, gently pressing her skin.

They were barely touching, and he opened his mouth a bit more, to catch hers. He held that touch for a few seconds, for as long as it took Rin to adjust, and meet him. And so she did, when she moved her lips rather insecure over his.

Their kiss deepened as seconds passed by, and she finally got back the ability to move. Her heart was still pounding inside her chest, but she had come accustomed to it. Her body was slightly shivering, but she raised an arm and placed her palm on the back of his neck, pulling him to her. Her other arm went under his and caught his shoulder from behind, to sustain her body. She was still not sure her knees wouldn't just fail her.

The sky was crying on her in silent, watery drops, and she felt the kiss deeper and deeper inside. At first it seemed a little awkward, and for a moment, he even stopped the circling movement inside her mouth. He was so patient! The girl stood still for a few seconds, then tried to imitate his movement, and made up her own, lightly pressing her lips over his.

She felt a lazy smile of delight from him and she was utterly astonished. Was she the one doing this? Was she the one caught in his arms, kissed by him?

Sesshoumaru didn't intend for this kiss to take place, when he had brought her here. He hadn't made any plan, he didn't need to. Rin was always there. He only wanted to show her this place, thinking that her human senses would find joy in taking it in. But she proved deeper than he had thought. Her sad gaze told him that her heart was as far from a simple human's as his own was.

In that moment, he felt like she understood him, like she was the only one who could ever understand him. The sadness on the world's beauty had always been so unmistakable to him, and yet every human saw it so joyful. He couldn't understand why humans were so quick to see happiness everywhere. Even when there was none.

This girl saw the sadness, and the hope. She understood his feelings.

The sky was crying on them, in silent, watery drops, and he realized it was raining. The soft droplets landed on their hair and shoulders, and the granted kiss of forever ended with a sigh, when he pulled away from her only an inch.

She lightly bit her bottom lip when he gazed down at her, but dared not say a word.

"You'll be soaked." He said, and she took a deep breath before responding.

"So will you."

The rain intensified, and the soft drops turned into larger, heavier ones, as the roar of rain and wind came from the river and woods. Everywhere, plants were beginning to bend under the weight of the water pouring on them, and the butterflies caught in the rain fell helplessly on the grass, with heir fragile wings crushed by the fast and heavy drops.

Rin watched in helpless horror as the small delicate creatures fell like leaves beside the flowers they had been sitting on not ten minutes ago. The change was abrupt, and she couldn't help but feeling a tremendous loss press on chest. The miracle that stood there a few moments ago was now devoured by this cruel act of nature, the very nature who gave it life in the first place. It seemed so wrong…

The storm had started so suddenly, that not even Sesshoumaru had noticed it. Or, maybe he would have, if his senses wouldn't have been caught in this human girl.

"No…" was all she said, looking at the poor dead butterflies, and she cringed to his clothing, hiding her face in his chest.

"No…"

He lifted her in his arms and flew as fast as he could back to the castle. There he laid a shivering Rin on her soft bed. Her hair and face were soaking wet and dripping with water. Her lips were pale and she was obviously very cold. But her face… her face was so sad that it hurt him. He pulled out a large cloth from her closet and wiped her face dry.

A solitary tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered the death of those sparkling moments in time. Wind was roaring outside and rain continued to pour down violently. Thunders and lightning filled the air, and the dark, low clouds covered the once bright blue sky.

She held her arms around the waist, and shivered.

"Rin, we need to take you out of these clothes." He said, slowly, and her eyes gave him a melancholic gaze. She simply unfolded her kimono as she stood up, dropping it to the floor. Sesshoumaru lifted the cloth in front of her, not wanting the sight of her body to drive him to some senseless act.

So he didn't even get a glimpse of her naked shivering body. He only wrapped her in the cloth and handed her another one to dry her long hair. She was unmoving and very silent. He wondered if he had done something wrong. But Rin was still having trouble matching the thrill of their kiss with the storm so suddenly born afterwards.

It was like a punishment. It was like Nature got mad seeing her so blissfully wrapped in his embrace. 'Nature was just jealous.' She thought, and faintly smiled up at the one she loved. Her smile eased his heart, and he softly brushed her cheek.

"I will go change my garments also." She nodded, and followed him with her eyes, as he exited the room. As soon as the door was closed behind him, she laid back on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

The images of falling butterflies flashed in front of her dark eyes, as if they were carved into the ceiling above her. But then, mixed feelings came to Rin when she recalled the freedom born along his slow, rhythmical movements inside her mouth. Nobody had ever touched her like that, and nobody ever would.

His touch had left her with a burning sensation on the lips and in the stomach. What she had been feeling before, that was nothing compared to this. 'Good God, how can I survive all of it?' She wondered how her body will be able to keep that rushing stream of feelings inside. Sesshoumaru's kiss was still running through her veins, like a different type of blood, like a different type of air.

She was fully clothed in a dry kimono, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Yes." She said, and expected to see him in the doorframe. However, it wasn't him. It was Akito, her personal maid.

"Akito." Rin said, looking a little odd. The girl was only a year or two older that herself, and had a beautiful pale skin and gold hair, which she always wore tied up.

"Good afternoon, miss. Lord Sesshoumaru sent me to see if there was anything you needed." Her blue eyes waited for Rin to speak.

"Oh… no thank you, Akito. I'm fine. It's just…" Rin took a look at her beautiful, now drenched in rainwater, blue kimono. She took it off the bed and gave it to Akito.

"Please see what you can do for it to be wearable again, will you? I really like it, and I've been caught in the rain wearing it. I'm afraid it's ruined." Her eyes were so sad, that the young maid swore she would do the impossible to get it fixed.

She smiled at Rin, and noticed the more mature look on her face. It was a slight change, but she detected it.

"Of course, miss. You will have it back in perfect condition."

"Thank you so much, Akito. You may retire." Rin sent her a reassuring smile, and the girl bowed before exiting the room. Afterwards, Rin began drying and combing her hair.

The Lord of The Western Lands took a short time to regain his usual appearance, and now he was watching the storm outside as it raveled his lands. It had been dry, the last weeks, and rain was welcomed for the forest and crops. But as much as he struggled to find the useful part of rain, he just could not release the memory of Rin's desperate face when she saw the butterflies die, so harshly brought down by the heavy drops.

A small pain caught his heart making him attentive. There was something he had forgotten. There was something he did not want to remember, and the great taiyoukai of the West shoved the feeling deeper and deeper in the back of his heart, and hid the squirming thought deep inside his mind.

However, they were both still there, and painfully he had to surrender to their blistering truth. Compared to him, his Rin was like the butterflies murdered by the cruel wrath of nature's course. Her life was going to end in flames just as sudden as it had blossomed.

A sharp pain caught his chest and even as the demon refused to let it take over his body, a pair of midnight eyes crying a single tear invaded his vision. Everything blurred, and his eyes stung. A terrible fear plunged its claw inside his chest and he shivered.

'No. She won't die.' He was arguing with nature, and was well aware of it. He was denying reality, something he had never done before. All because of _her_.

The claw ripped at his chest, as he refused to let go of his resolve.

'I will find a way.'

* * *

GUILTY! The "take off your slippers and put your feet on mine" scene was so Superman-like! But I thought "Hey! he can fly, right? What the hell?" And the view must be wonderful. Okay now, the only reason I'm writing at this stupidly high speed is because of the reviews. If you like it, I'll keep writing it. It's that simple. 

So, bottom line is, I LOVE REVIEWS! Send them. Loads. ITADAKIMASU! And yes, that means I feed on them... for my inspiration! Geez...

Oh, and I hope you weren't too badly thrown off by the kissing scene. I just didn't want to say "And then they kissed."Like that's all!Remember your first kiss? Okay... maybe the first was a little off, but this one should be perfect, ne? Otherwise, what would we read these things for? So beware, I like details! There will be more. Wait 'till I get to the other happy couple.

And _please_ don't flame me because of the Hanson song. I know they're out like a light, but I love this song. What can I do?


	10. Love's enduring promise

K. Here goes chap10; I hope you won't get tired of all this fluffiness. I'm just in a romantic mood, and I've… well WE'VE all been waiting so long for Inuyasha to DO something about his feelings towards poor Kagome, that I simply HAD to do this. I merely gave him a nudge! Also, sorry about the weird spacing, the line...whatever that thing is... isn't working on my page... anymore. The bastard!

CHAPTER 10 – Love's enduring promise

Her breath was even, although shallow. Her eyes were closed, as they were since this afternoon, when he had awoken at her side. Her wrists were tied with white, faintly blood stained bandages, and her clothing a tad dirty. But she was well. She was sleeping. He looked upon her form with sadness, and sighed. Her face was pale and had lost the glow it normally held. It was painful to see her like that. She had always bee the embodiment of energy and health.

He gently reached out and stroked her black hair, grimacing from the slight pain he felt in his ribs. He was healing quickly, and the pain was lighter now, he was able to move freely and even stretch his body. He didn't like standing still. It gave him the sensation he was useless. Luckily, he was a fast healer.

White bindings were covering portions of his body, but there was really no further need for them to be there. Sango had insisted for him to keep them, and he complied, reading the worry in her eyes. He figured the taijia had been dead worried because of them all. Maybe even his stupid brother…

Inuyasha's heart felt heavier at that thought. He would not think about his brother like that, from this day forth. He had saved them. He allowed Kagome to shoot holy energy through his body, which by itself said something, let alone the horrible pain he must have felt with this action. He was a full demon, and Inuyasha remembered how much it had hurt him, a hanyou, to fell her power.

And then, Sesshoumaru was the one who carried them both back, after the battle. It was obvious… He couldn't hate the damn bastard now, even if he wanted to!

He took a look at Kagome, who was sleeping soundly, and noticed her dirty clothes, a few bruises on her skin, and that her hair still had traces of dirt and dried blood. She wasn't a pretty sight, but at least she wasn't in any life endangering situation anymore.

"Thank God!" he couldn't help saying, slowly letting out air afterwards. The memory of his utter panic when he had discovered that he couldn't carry her shot up his chest and he felt suffocated, for a second. He had never thought of Sesshoumaru, then. He didn't take into consideration the fact that his brother could carry her back. It just didn't seem plausible.

Life had a way to shake his beliefs, every time he thought them properly set. He gave out a little smile of acknowledgement.

Then, her eyes opened slowly, as if they would shake off an unseen weight. He stuck his gaze on her face and waited in silence. Kagome swallowed and licked her lips, barely aware of her surroundings. She frowned and slightly turned her head, forcing her eyes open. She blinked a few times, and then cleared her throat.

"Inuyasha…" she mumbled, and he gently touched her shoulder, still having his other hand over her hair.

"I'm here, Kagome." Was all he could say, as he thoroughly inspected her appearance too see of any sign of distress. She seemed okay, though. A little weak, but that was to be expected.

She tried to stand up on her elbows, but found that her muscles wouldn't quite listen to her. She sat beck down with a sigh, and a vague sound of discontent. She hated being helpless. Suddenly, her memory sprung up and she was invaded by all these questions.

"He's got the jewel, doesn't he?"

"Naraku?" Inuyasha said.

"Uhm… yes, but not all of it. We still have the two shards Sesshoumaru gave you…" he continued.

Her eyes widened and she hurriedly asked: "Oh my God, is he okay?" The concerned look upon her face drove Inuyasha to feeling the burn of jealousy in his gut, but he tried to disregard it and slowly stroked her hair while responding.

"He's fine. He's brought us back here… Damn bastard wouldn't die if an army of Kagomes would trail over him!" His faint smile reassured Kagome, and she breathed more at ease, slightly blushing at the thought of being carried by Sesshoumaru, in a state on unconsciousness.

"Uhm… How long has it been?" she whispered, noticing the dim light outside, and not knowing if it was dusk or dawn.

"Well, the sun's supposed to be up soon so… I guess this is the second day now. You weren't out for that long…" he answered, and his loving gaze filled Kagome with peace and calm.

"Are you feeling well? Do they hurt?" he asked, his voice swimming in worry and his tone endearing. He took a glimpse at her bandaged wrists, and her own eyes followed his.

"Don't move your fingers anymore. Try to keep them still, the wires cut really deep, and…" he managed to say before she cut him off.

"Oh, God, they cut through my tendons!" She flinched and grunted.

"This will take a while… I mean… to recover. I won't be shooting my bow for a while…" she gave him an apologetic look, and he instantly dismissed her attempt.

"Don't worry, that's not important now. You just get better. Kaede said the wires held a spell which didn't allow your wounds to close, but she managed to repel it. They should heal in due time."

Kagome was impressed at his sudden show of care. 'He must have really been scared he would lose me.' She thought.

Smiling ever so faintly, she whispered out her idea.

"How about a nice bath?" His eyes narrowed a little. "I'm covered in dirt and dried blood, as much as Kaede and poor Sango tried to wash them off me. So how 'bout it?"

He gave her an unsteady look.

"But you can't use your hands." He said, reluctantly.

She rolled her eyes and shot him a look of intent.

"That's why I'm asking _you_ for a bath, Inuyasha…" She raised an eyebrow and the hanyou knew she must be feeling a whole lot better if she came up with _those_ kind of ideas!

Kagome wasn't forgetting why she had wanted to leave Sengoku Jidai in the first place, and was still pretty certain that Inuyasha was as confused as ever. But she sucked it up, and decided that if seven years of it didn't kill her, one more day certainly wouldn't. So she granted Inuyasha this small amount of time, hoping he would not disappoint her.

"Sure." He said, and a serious look took over his features. She would have expected him to throw a slick smile at her, like he would always do, when she made such a tempting offer. But he was being serious, and it surprised her. Not that she was in any condition of engaging in their passionate and… well… tiresome intercourse, anyway!

Her muscles ached and she was feeling weakened from the loss of blood. But he did not seem to mind being the brainy one, for a change, and nodded lightly before scooping her up. She kept her arms at a rest on her chest, as he made his way to the door.

"Don't forget my backpack, please." Inuyasha slightly bent to grab her backpack and he exited into the dim light of the approaching sunrise. The warm breeze soothed Kagome's senses, and she took in a deep breath, feeling the light smell of sakura no hana.

The hot springs were nearby, so Inuyasha didn't have to carry her very far, although he was glad he could do so, this time around. Her head rested calmly on his chest, and he could feel her even breathing as he carried her into his arms. She didn't say a word until the springs were in sight.

"Oh, that's so nice." She sighed, and smiled gently. He looked down at her, pleased that she was feeling well. Seemingly, there was no other thought on his mind at the moment. All he could think of was getting her better. His entire world spun around this girl.

"Do you think you can stand for a minute?" he asked, and her nodding gave him the answer. He gently and gradually put her on her feet, and she clutched to his clothing for a second, before holding her ground.

"Take these things off me." She whispered, and Inuyasha wordlessly began to unbutton her shirt. His hands were steady, and no unnecessary movements came from him. She eyed him, attentive, but he only looked at her clothes and the bruises on her body. Her pale blue shirt fell to the ground, and she felt the cool breeze brushing her bare back and arms.

She got goosebumps on her skin, as his fingers ran over the burning marks that Naraku's hands had left behind. He frowned for a second, but decided not to disturb her with any further recollection of that day.

His arms went around her body and Kagome's chest touched the fabric of his red haori. She felt the bra as an uncomfortable contraption. Her ribs ached a little. She heard the zipper of her skirt, and felt it glide down her legs and dropping around her ankles. She didn't wear any stockings, so she stood there in only her panties and her bra, with his arms still around her.

His breath was heavy, and his movements deliberately slow, she could tell. Kagome had no idea why this was making her so nervous! It wasn't like he hadn't… touched her before! The silence of it all was so thick that you could cut through it with a knife, although their heartbeats were powerful and fast.

The sight of her broken body gave Inuyasha the sensation of a punch in the stomach.

'If only I hadn't run away, that day! If only I had forced her to listen to me! If only… I had treated her better all of these years…'

His arms slowly closed on her form, and he pulled her closer, sinking his face in the gap between her shoulder and her jaw, breathing her scent. It was still there, with all the blood and dirt covering her skin.

His heart skipped a beat, and he took in a short and violent breath, closing his eyes tightly. Kagome just let herself be embraced, feeling somewhat overwhelmed. Inuyasha was never this… intense.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome! I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you…" he spoke, his face still hidden. She gave a small, soft smile, and lightly stroked his silvery hair, ignoring the pain in her wrist.

"I'm okay, Inuyasha." She whispered, and felt his grasp tighten a bit. 'Is he shivering?' Her eyes widened a little.

"No. You're not. Look at this… Look at your beautiful, frail body and what that bastard's done to you…" She wanted to say something to reassure him, but his words silenced her.

"But you know what's worse?" he pushed her back a little, to look into her eyes. It would be difficult, but he had to do it. Otherwise, she would still go home after this was all over. He had another chance. Now was the time.

"What's worse, Kagome, is that what I've done to you holds more cruelty that _anything _that could hurt your body. Your wounds of flesh will heal, but my insecurity and my constant pressure on you caused a wound that you cannot close by yourself."

His eyes were sad, but determined, as a look of steadiness was engraved on his features. Kagome was shocked. He had never been so serious. Of course, there would be times in which he had felt scared about her safety… But those times were long gone, and the routine of every-day life had made him take her for granted.

Even with that, Kagome could have put up, but the comparison to Kikyo… after all this time! _That_ she could not stand. _Will_ not stand. Enough was enough. But now… he was pleating forgiveness, and he looked so caught in guilt, that she simply could not push him away.

The moment of silence before she spoke took all eternity, and felt heavier that the sky falling upon them both.

"I'm not Kikyo, Inuyasha. I never was, and God knows I will never be her." He tried to say something but stopped while taking in air, seeing that she wasn't finished.

"I _understand_ you've loved her, but Inuyasha, her love for you wasn't that strong if she hurried to think that you could do those horrible things! _I_ could never think that. Nothing in this entire world could bring me to believe that you would hurt me for that jewel!"

Her faint voice was nonetheless very determined, and he instantly knew she was right. An inward smile rose within him realizing that she always was right.

"I know." He said, and brushed her cheek affectionately. She just gazed up at him.

"There's no point in clinging to the past. I've made a perfect image of Kikyo inside my mind… and I've been desperately clutching onto it. Now I know it was wrong to do that. However it would have been, or however it was, it is gone now." He said, and gave her the ghost of a smile.

Kagome knew it was difficult for him to acknowledge Kikyo's definitive death. She wasn't expecting any miracles. Inuyasha couldn't just disregard his past with the miko, but at least he was on the right track.

She nodded, and kissed his forehead.

"You'll be just fine." She said softly, meeting his sad gaze. He seemed faintly amused.

"And even now, all you think about is me. How will _I_ feel, how will _I_ get over this… You're amazing, you know that?" his words drove a shudder of delight through her body.

"Let's give you that nice bath." His soft voice made Kagome smile, and she watched as he took off his upper clothing. Inuyasha carried her into the water, slowly seating her on some water polished rock and standing in front of her, his arms still sustaining her body.

She held her wrists out of the water, and after a quick look of approval from Kagome, he reached for her bathing supplies, placing them nearby. The air was cool, and the water hot, and Kagome felt blissful. Inuyasha's arms held her gently, minding her wounds, although none of them seemed to hurt anymore, aside from the ones on her wrists.

After all, all she had were a few bruises and those burn marks from Naraku.

He leaned her head down and let her hair soak in the water, holding her body afloat. A clawed hand slowly passed through her hair and Inuyasha felt like he was touching silk. Her eyes were wide open and locked onto his face.

He was so serious! So taken with his own movement, and her wet, floating strands of hair, detangling them in the hot water. His face was perfect, and the rising sun shot orange and purple rays upon his skin from one side.

The shades and light dancing on his beautiful face and in his gold eyes gave her the impression he was a creature out of this world. The half demon, half human who looked like an angel… her heart suddenly felt light, and something took a stunning turn inside her, while she was looking at his face.

This was their perfect moment, and she couldn't ask for more that that. She was human, he was half human. They were both flawed, and could not build a lifetime of perfection. She knew it all too well. But they were allowed to have moments like this one. Their moments of perfection, in which Inuyasha looked like an angel, and she felt like she was being touched by one.

Kagome knew she loved him. She had known it for seven years. But only now had she realized how deep this love had nested into her soul. She wanted to cry for nothing in particular, just looking at him. It was ridiculous! She had never been so emotional before. At least not in the last years. Maybe the routine had gotten to her too…

By the time she woke from her daydreaming, he had finished washing her hair, and rinsing it, and was now looking at her wide-eyed. She blinked, and he pulled her hair out of the water, reaching for a towel to dry it, and then tying it up, so that it wouldn't get wet again.

His hands on her skin and hair made Kagome aware of every portion from her body, in a strange manner. Nobody would have thought, from the way he wielded that sword, that his hands were so soft, that his touch was this light. Those claws were veritable weapons, she knew it, but when they went over her skin, she felt exposed, she felt vulnerable and caressed, not threatened.

Kagome felt a little awkward, and realized she was still wearing her undergarments. She swallowed, and focused on his mouth, for God knows what reason!

"…Off." Was all she said slightly moving her shoulders, and Inuyasha gave out a small breath of air, resting his fingers on her skin.

His arms went around her back and undid the bra, sliding the straps down her arms, until the small piece of clothing left her breasts bare and half underwater. Inuyasha had to hold back the urge to keep his hands on her body, and he put the bra on the shore instead. His movements were almost hypnotic… Either that or the steam was getting to her head.

His hands glided down the sides of her waist and caught her hips, carrying down her panties. She was shivering in hot water, and he was doing a tremendous effort not to wrap his arms around her to feel her close. He knew she was still weak and in no condition to sustain any kind of effort. Not even _that_ kind of effort.

The silence of their interaction was charged with some kind of electricity, and some kind of waiting, as if the lightest touch could have brought them both down in flames. He was moving soapy hands over her body, and she was just standing there with her arms up and lightly distanced from her chest, allowing him access.

Kagome was blushing every ten minutes or so, even if there was really no part of her body unknown to him. Still, they had never been in this situation before, and Kagome had always been somewhat shy. However, Inuyasha seemed to take his job very seriously. Occasionally, his hands would linger on her neck, on her waist or shoulders, pulling her to rest on his chest.

Soon enough, she was clean and she almost felt sorry. Inuyasha turned her around and silently passed a wet hand over her face a few times, wiping away the remainder of dust and blood on her chin and forehead. Kagome's eyes were wide open and staring at him intensely. He gave her a warm smile.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've seen in my life." She instantly went crimson, and he widened his smile.

"Why do you still do that?" he said gently, and caught her chin, raising her face to his eyes. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled. Inuyasha slowly leaned over her and moved her to rest against him, then closed the remainder of distance between them, placing a light kiss on her lips.

They were both ran through by seemingly the same shiver, and Kagome went limp for a moment, into his arms. The kiss was so gentle, yet so powerful, that she could feel her head spinning, and her entire body burning. The places in which their skin touched sent darts through her and him both.

It was more that a physical contact. It didn't matter that much that she had her bare breasts against his chest. It was _her_, she was there in his arms, and he was there to hold her. That was all that really mattered. She put her arms around his neck and moved her tongue over his lips. Inuyasha growled and deepened the kiss, which took at least a century. Or so it seemed.

Clothing her was giving the hanyou more trouble than he would have thought possible. He had never done this before. She would always clothe herself, and it felt a little awkward to do it himself.

Kagome was certainly getting a kick out of watching him putting her T-shirt on. She had had the mercy not to ask of him to put her bra on. She figured it would be too much for his… self control. But panties she had to wear. Her shyness went flying out the window watching him as he pulled the underwear up her endless legs, and closing his eyes when he reached _the place_.

She could almost laugh, but she didn't want to offend him. Well, this was new. Inuyasha was shy too! She couldn't hold back a giggle, as he stood up in front of her.

"You're really enjoying this, I see." He said, his voice a little husky. She simply smiled and tilted her head to the side. He rolled his eyes and looked aside, at her backpack.

"Would you like a skirt or pants?" Kagome was still amused, and looked at him with playful eyes. He was staring at her backpack. She froze when his head suddenly turned to her, and his eyes speared her with a lustful gaze from under his eyebrows.

"Kagome. Don't push my limits, please. I _do_ have them very well set. Do you think _this_ was easy?" She swallowed and felt her heartbeat accelerate.

"Jeans. There." She pointed at the jeans, which were out from the bag, and he proceeded to dressing her. Once her zipper pulled up and her button in place, he seemed more at ease.

"Sorry…" she said, giving him a shy smile. He shook his head a little.

"Just wait a few more minutes, I have to clean myself too." And without any more ado, he turned and dropped his clothing to the ground. Kagome almost closed her eyes, and mentally gave herself a kick. She had had the same reaction as he did.

"Oh, there they are!" Sango said, relieved, turning halfway towards Kaede.

"Where have you two…" she started, but instantly went red and stopped. Inuyasha gave her a slick smile, passing by her with Kagome into his arms.

"I just wanted a bath, Sango." Kagome said, not minding the look on Inuyasha's face.

"Oh." The taijia whispered. 'I'm such a baka!' she said to herself. Of course Kagome would want a bath, but when she had entered the hut this morning and found it empty, she immediately thought of the worst.

"Are you feeling okay, dear?" Sango asked, and Kagome nodded, smiling.

"I am _now_." She winked and laughed when Sango widened her eyes and lightly put a hand over her mouth.

"Kagome! Really…" the older woman said, and Kagome realized that no matter how shy she was, Sango would forever be ahead of her.

Kagome's recovery was well greeted by Miroku and especially Shippo, who had to make an effort not to jump into her arms as soon as he saw her. His joy was obvious though, and Kagome allowed him to embrace her, as soon as she was comfortably seated on a rocking chair, outside the house.

She had insisted to having a rocking chair, and she begged a carpenter to build it, the explaining taking a lifetime, as the man could not understand why on Earth would anybody want a chair that did not sit still!

It was mid-morning now, and she rejoiced just talking to everyone. Sango tried to cheer her up, and Kaede told her about how she could focus her power into her wrists, to heal herself faster, while bringing her something to eat.

Even with that, Kagome still shot glances towards Inuyasha, who was leaning against a wall, looking at her.

Kagura couldn't sit still. She was fuming. Not only her plan did not work, but now Naraku had the almost completed jewel, and that miko was resting unconscious, almost dead! This was infuriating… and frustrating! Was every attempt she had destined to fail this miserably? All she wanted was her freedom, so that she could part from Naraku's schemes, so that she could not be forced to do so much killing, and so much bloodshed…

It was never her wish. She had been a puppet, but she was forced to comply, because the alternative would have been death. She was knelt on her feather, drifting without any aim, when a white figure caught her eye. She instantly knew it was him. She could feel the tug at her heart stating that it was him. And he wasn't alone.

'What's he doing here?' A girl stood in front of him, looking at the waterfall. Kagura felt her heart tighten.

Her eyes rested on his form, realizing that she could barely shake the fascinating feeling inside her, every time she saw Sesshoumaru. Her eyes simply widened and she looked at him avidly. She had never felt this way in her life. He was like a ray of hope.

She watched in dread as he made his way in front of the girl, and caressed her cheek. Her inside screamed a pained call when he leaned to that human and placed a kiss on her lips, embracing her. Kagura felt as if somebody had hit her over the face, and her eyes stung, disturbing her vision.

Rage gathered up inside the Wind Sorceress, as she witnessed the kiss. She didn't even notice the wind roaming about her form, and the dark clouds she involuntarily called with that wild air stream.

Looking around her, she realized what she had done, and a sudden desire for revenge rose inside her.

'Who does she think she is?'

"Unworthy _human_!" she whispered venomously, and opened her fan to draw dark clouds beneath her. She closed her eyes, focusing on the beautiful clearing in which the pair stood, wishing that a lightning would hit the damned human.

As if at her command, a violent storm raged out from the clouds now covering the sky, and the clearing was destroyed. She took an ill pleasure out of seeing the human cry the death of those stupid butterflies, and she showed a vicious smile at the sight. Kagura clenched her teeth and swiftly turned her feather around.

'Sesshoumaru doesn't belong to anybody! Least of all a_ human_!' The word was as unclean as a word could be, in her mind, and tears lingered on her eyelashes as she flew further from him.

End of chapter 10... 'Cuz the damn thing won't work! Exasperating, really!

**A.N.** I think I'll change the rating on this thing… Yes, I'll do that. Hope you still like it, and please please PLEASE send me some reviews! Either good or bad. Next chaps won't be so fluffy, PROMISE! But I had to do this, you know I had to.

Don't hate me because I'm fond of the InuKag couple. They're just too cute together.

Appreciate your reviews and I DO read them with interest, although I may not answer them all. Sorry about that.


	11. Sealed

:---:

**A.N. I'm really sorry it took this long for this to be written. Hope you still want to read it. I had to develop some nice ideas… At least, I think they're pretty good. You'll be deciding it, though. I'm posting two chapters to make up for how late I was with them. **

**Enjoy!**

:---:

Chapter 11 - Sealed

Rin rarely ventured outside the wide space of Sesshoumaru's beautiful gardens, but she wanted to swim. Ever since Kagome had given her that indecent bathing suit, like she called it, and taught her how to properly swim without splashing water all over the place, she found that it was most pleasurable.

The air was heavy and hot, although summer was still to come. It was hot enough for a swim, though, and Rin loved cold water anyway. 'It will only be a short swim.' She promised to herself.

She hadn't seen Sesshoumaru-sama since the other day, when he'd kissed her. His being absent was tearing at her young heart, and she felt almost abandoned. Why wouldn't he talk to her? Why wouldn't he see her? Had she done something wrong? She was fighting with her own doubt, fighting to keep faith in his reasoning.

'He must have a good motive. I _must_ be patient.'

Yet, cloudy unsettling thoughts invaded her mind, and she couldn't help wondering if he just toyed with her.

"_Rin, I want to kiss you"_

'No. He would never do that to her. He would never…' her mind told her. A tiny distressing pull at her heart still lingered, as she climbed down a hill, exiting the gardens, and looking for the river's stream.

Of course she loved the hot springs too, but she felt like having a cold one, today, and there was really nothing to stop her, was it?

Rin laughed like a small child, much like she used to laugh while decorating Jaken with wild flowers, a long time ago. She rushed down the green hill she'd just finished climbing, running as fast as her feet could carry her to the sparkling water.

She threw the clothes off her in an instant and rapidly dunked into the water. She yelped at the coldness of the river, but rejoiced the fresh feeling inside her body. She was already wearing the swimming suit.

She let her hair float on the water, and felt the cold, wet embrace of the river. Her body was tensed, and every muscle was hardening under the cold water's caress. The flow was rapid, and the bottom was rocky, and Rin felt the wilderness of this piece of land, standing up and looking behind her, where a deep forest began.

It was mid-afternoon, and still the close trees and the rich vegetation were shading the forest, making it dark and mysterious. She loved it here, loved every breath she could catch from these lands, every sound they allowed her to hear, and she felt blessed every time she did.

Her human nature couldn't understand this wild feeling, freely flowing through her veins, this madness she felt whenever she was in the middle of the nature's creations. Her human senses were often insufficient for what she was asking of them, her eyes could not pierce through the darkness of the night to see every hidden creature and every lurking wild beast.

Her skin wasn't used to opening to the air's scents and her body could not process the waves of instinctual awareness that invaded her at times. She felt like she was being betrayed by her body. She wanted to expand, to widen her entire being and take in the sights, the smells and the touches at a different level.

Rin ducked back in the cold water and swam around a little while, afterwards deciding to step out, for fear that she would become ill.

"Rin-chan?" a boy's voice sounded hesitantly from the shore, and Rin jumped. She looked to that direction, and saw a boy's _back_.

"Rin-chan, is it really you?" his voice sounded familiar to Rin, who had trouble placing the boy. She narrowed her eyes.

"It is me, Hikaru." He whispered, but Rin now realized who he was. A childhood memory. No, a childhood friend.

She hurried out of the water, and firmly grabbed his shoulders turning him around. He placed his hands over his face.

"It's me, Hikaru, you can look, I'm not naked!" she laughed, happily. She'd thought he died a long time ago. They used to fish together in their village river. They used to be best friends.

He slowly uncovered his eyes and two wide open brown eyes closed on Rin's glowing face.

"Rin-chan!" he said loudly, and embraced her tightly, for a few minutes, leaving and then embracing her again. Their encounter was so unexpected, and yet so welcomed, that Rin's heart was filled with joy and memories from when she was a normal child, with a whole family and a good friend: Hikaru.

He was a few years older than she was, but that never mattered to them. They had been so happy together, and the bond between them had been so strong, that only death could break it, even if not erase it. And that was what Rin had thought became of her friend. She'd thought him dead, at the merciless swords of those bandits who had killed her family and her fellow villagers.

Between hugs and kisses on _both_ cheeks, the two stood by the river bench and remembered the times they both loved so much. Their fishing expeditions, although Hikaru had always been better at it that she could have ever been. Their laughs in the cold river's waters. Rin smiled at that thought. She'd been left with the thrill of the cold river from her adventures with Hikaru.

All the pure joys of their childhood were revived, as they talked the day away, both forgetting about the world around them. She found out that he lived nearby, in a village on The Western Lord's domain, and he was astonished when Rin confessed to have been raised by the great taiyoukai himself.

"Oh, I really should get back, Hikaru. But now that I know you live here, I'll come visit and you can come too. Just let me ask him for permission. I'm so happy!" she hugged him again, and he did the same, a little doubtful that the Lord would allow such an insignificant human as himself to cross his doorway. But he could see Rin anywhere.

They parted with light hearts, both smiling and relieved, finding the other alive and well. Rin rapidly ran up the hill and headed at top speed to the castle. It was beginning to get dark, and she didn't want anybody to get worried over her. Especially Sesshoumaru-sama. She wondered where he was. Where he had been today.

:---:

"Jaken, is _he_ home?" she breathed heavily from the run, and hurriedly cornered the toad at the main entrance in the castle.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is in the library, girl, but…." She smiled and ran to the heavy doors of the library, disregarding the desperate cries of the poor creature she left behind.

She wanted to tell her Lord the great news. Her beloved friend was alive! He was alive and well and living practically next door! She wanted to share her joy with him, she wanted to smile up at him and feel his icy appearance melt just a little at the sight of her face. She loved that.

So Rin ran, she ran and pushed the doors open with some effort, not minding to knock anymore. She was too excited.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama I have the most…" her voice filled the silent room, but was cut abruptly by the sight of him. He was seated at his huge desk, and a few books rested on the floor, pages ripped out and thrown aside carelessly.

She froze, turning her eyes from the paining sight of the torn books to his inexpressive face, and back to the books.

She finally settled her gaze on his face. He was sitting relaxed, unceremoniously on the large chair, an arm thrown over the back of the chair, his head dropped to his chest, and a few strands of silver hair covering his forehead and eyes. Still, his look was stabbing her, and even more so after he sniffed the air a little, and twitched his upper lip with a growl.

She was almost afraid to say something. His look scared her a little. It seemed like he was angry… but he had never acted like this before. Had_ he_ ripped those books like that? Why would he do that? She opened her mouth to ask him something, but his husky voice silenced her.

"Where were you, Rin?" He tilted his head a little to the side, and narrowed his eyes. She frowned. She didn't understand. Why was he being like this? She often disappeared for half a day when she wanted to read or swim or just sit alone, and he never minded that before

"For a swim, and…"

"And a little _meeting_." He added, not allowing her to finish the sentence. Rin's hands rested on the doors, and he gave a nod towards them.

"Close the doors." He ordered, the coldness in his voice scaring the girl. She complied, and remained there, not knowing what else to do. She watched in horror how his eyes burnt at her face, as he stood up from the chair and began walking around the desk, towards her.

His head was still a little bowed, and his eyes unmoving from her face. He came closer, until he hovered above her. Rin looked up in awe. His fiery stare drove her blood faster through the veins. She felt cornered. What had she done wrong? She couldn't understand!

Slowly, agonizingly slow, he leaned his head to her and with a swift motion caught her jaw, forcing her head on the side. He leaned into the meeting of her neck and shoulder and sniffed her scent. Rin backed from his rough touch and hit the doors with her shoulders, pressing herself further into the massive wood.

"Sit still." His voice was almost a growl, as the tip of his nose trailed up and down her neck and collarbone, in short movements. She felt him stiffen, his every muscle becoming tense. Sesshoumaru clenched his teeth and could feel his fangs rubbing against each other, as the smell invaded his nostrils. A male's scent.

He came closer to her, reaching with his other hand to push away the kimono on her shoulder. Once the soft curve bare, he slowly traced a path on her skin, taking in her sweet wild scent, and that infuriating male's scent lingering on her beautiful skin.

'Who dared touch her?' He couldn't think straight. Rin was_ his_. Everyone knew it. She was HIS. So who was this man? She'd touched her on her neck, on her face and shoulder. He was afraid to find out where else.

Rin was rigid and breathing heavily. Her chest lifted and fell in uneven motions, and she tried to comprehend Sesshoumaru-sama's behavior. He had been so gentle the day before, she was sure he would… but he was a demon, and she had made a huge mistake thinking that he would act on mild emotion.

Even his kiss was an act of wild, raw excitement, of instinct. "_I want to kiss you."_ Want. _Want_ to kiss you… he wanted something, and he took it.

His claws were securely pressing at her neck, holding her head against the door. His other hand had just pushed her clothing off her shoulder, and she felt scared but excited at the same time. It was an odd feeling.

His movement was slow as he sniffed her skin, and Rin whimpered when he clenched his claws on her neck, pricking at her sensitive flesh. However, he did not seem to notice her pain.

She felt the ties of her clothing unfold, and his hand parting the cut of her kimono to one side. She wore nothing but that peculiar bathing suit. Molted metal seemed to rush through her blood as he let out a deep growl from his throat at the sight of her body.

Sesshoumaru dreaded that he had to do this to her, he hated giving into his instincts, into the animalistic side of him, but the moment he'd caught her scent, his mind was clouded and he couldn't see but red in front of his eyes.

He had stormed into the library and ripped at what he could get his claws on first. The girl hadn't seen him in the gardens, and continued her run. But he had arrived there first.

Now she was pushed against these doors, like a prey awaiting the predator's cruel kiss of death. He could smell her fear, her excitement, and strangely enough it made him even more furious. It drove him mad. How dare she mock him like this? How _dare_ she let another touch her?

He lowered his head and pulled at her sleeve down. Half her kimono was off, the other half hanging loosely on her stiff body. His nose followed the line of her breast, down on her ribs, barely touching her. His free hand followed, and he stopped to place his fingers on her lower stomach, slightly lifting his head to look at her skin. He was almost afraid…

He looked up at her face, and saw a pained Rin eyeing him, scared. She was waiting. She was waiting for him to finish his inspection, and when he would find that everything was as it should be, whatever he was looking for, he would stop. He would stop hurting her. His fingers gave her a chill. She closed her eyes for a second, then caught his look.

He was almost wording out a plea. What was he looking for?

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and approached the midsection of her body, his nose touching her bellybutton. His breath was controlled, and she felt it like it was an open flame.

After a moment, he let out a deep breath and released the hurtful grip on her jaw. He placed his hand on her stomach, resting his forehead on her naked body for a second. His white, perfect fingers made a strange contrast with her chocolate tanned skin. He moved his hands away and red marks were left. Blood marks. He had hurt her. Her blood was on his hand, the hand that held her head turned to the side.

He stood up and dared not touch her anymore. She was looking at him, blood trailing down her neck in a thin path. Her face was confused, and pained. Rin didn't mind the physical ache much. It had been his attitude she feared. He had taken another look. He had become the cornered beast again.

She didn't move, just stood there against the doors and gazed at him.

"Have you found what you were looking for?" her voice was so dim that he could barely hear it. He could die for that look she was giving him. He had hurt her, insulted her with his actions, thought the worst of her, and she stood there asking something like that. She wasn't even making an attempt to cover her almost bare body. He frowned.

"Is it over now?" again, that pained voice. Had he hurt her so much? He reached for her sleeve and pulled up the fabric, covering her. This possessive outburst was so unlike him, he had never felt threatened in this way. And by a human man. How shameful. How weak!

Sesshoumaru was disgusted with himself, with the way he had behaved, but a moment of lucidity told him that this outburst was the proof for something he hadn't dared acknowledge until then. He saw Rin as his not only in the _belonging_ sense of the word, but in his right to _claim_ her as his. 'Claim her? Only youkai mates claim one another.'

His vision blurred for a second, as the small human continued to stare at him. She seemed more relaxed now, although she was still panting. He could not do this to her. She was a child, even on human terms. But she acted so unlike her age… so unlike her species… so unlike anybody he had ever met.

Her mind was mature and her soul as deep as the seas. She had eyes for all the things other humans and youkai failed to see. She had thoughts of things he'd never dreamed of before. She was different.

"I've hurt you." His voice caressed her bruised senses. He wanted to wipe that blood off her neck, but something was holding him from touching her. She was perfect, standing there, with her wide open, black pools of humanity, her raven hair messy and her clothing hanging slackly over her form. She was perfect, silent and still.

"You've _scared_ me." She corrected, and wiped the blood off.

"This is nothing." She continued, staring up at him.

"What did you _think_?"

Her mind had provided her with her answer to that very question the moment he lowered his head to her stomach, and a little lower still. He had thought she and her friend were… Rin couldn't even bring herself to think such a thing. Their repeated embraces had left her skin covered with the boy's scent, and Sesshoumaru-sama caught it. He was mad with her.

Her head shook a few times, and she sighed shallowly. The look on his face was unlike anything she'd ever seen. He regretted his actions, but did not really know how to word it out. Rin was betting that Sesshoumaru-sama had never apologized in his life.

Her features detensed a little, and Sesshoumaru found himself more at ease. The grip this girl had on his emotions was tremendous. Dangerously strong.

Rin tied her kimono in silence. Without looking at him. She was almost disappointed. How could he think something like that? How could he insult her like that? Aside the fact that she'd just kissed him the day before, she would never become anybody's woman so easily. Never. And she'd never really loved any man.

Her arm stretched out in front of her and pushed his chest back. Sesshoumaru allowed her to push him away, and when she was free to do so, she opened the heavy doors just enough to slip between them. She closed them silently behind her, and left the taiyoukai alone in the torn library, staring at the lack of her presence.

He had read the disappointment on her face; her eyes were glassy with those damned tears she never allowed to escape in front of him. Of course he'd insulted her. He knew it now, he'd known it from the moment he forced her head against those doors.

But he couldn't help himself. He had to know for sure that she was still untouched. And when he didn't pick up any scent saying she'd mated, it seemed like he could breathe again. He could live again. His Rin was still _his_.

His Rin would forever be his. The matter was that now, she was gone. He turned to look at the torn books, proofs of his boiling youkai blood. He picked them up himself and cleaned the place, not wanting anyone to know that he'd lost his temper in such a blatant manner. He had to sort this out somehow.

:---:

Rin was looking out the window, in her room. She didn't see much, it was completely dark by now and the gardens were drenched in the black light of the night. Not even the moon wanted to see her. Her arms were around her waist and she was leaning against the frame of the window. Her mind was blank. She didn't want to think about what she was feeling.

She didn't want to think about his lack of trust in her, about his silent accusations and hurtful manner in which he had treated her. It seemed like she was no more than a property, a woman meant to be at his disposal, and his disposal _only_, whenever he chose.

She'd thought he looked at her differently. She'd thought he appreciated her… a little. She didn't want to be disappointed in him. So she forced her thoughts out of her head, and pushed her feelings deep in her heart. She was frequently doing this, especially when she didn't want him to see how weak she felt. How vulnerable she was. How human.

"Rin." His voice sounded calm. Damned, she'd left the door open! She really, really didn't want to see him now. Really. She didn't want to look into his face and see that cold, _goddamned_ mask he so swiftly and easily pulled over his features. She didn't want to look into his eyes and see nothing there. She knew he felt something, and it tore at her heart every time he would close himself from her.

She didn't want to listen to his inexpressive voice and those condescending remarks of her casting aside her humanity! She hadn't been human anymore from the moment he revived her. She had been under a continuous change, and what she was now neither fitted humans, nor youkai. She almost hated who she was.

She felt out of place with humans, she felt out of place with youkai. But she wanted to fall into place with him. She needed him to trust her enough for that. She would throw away both human and demonic nature, for him. If he could just trust her.

She heard his soft footsteps, and felt him stop just behind her. Rin shivered for a second, when his heavy hair fell over her shoulder. He was leaning above her. She resisted the urge to turn around. She couldn't bear to look into his face and see nothing. Not anymore.

"I don't want to talk to you right now." She said, flatly. He immediately straightened his body and took some distance, staring at this human's back. This human who had dismissed him so easily. Sesshoumaru clenched his teeth and took a deep breath. He didn't want to scare her anymore.

"But_ I_ want to talk to _you_, Rin." He was so calm! So presumptuous! She'd just about had it with him having his way every time he damned well pleased! She was tired of keeping her feelings in, and keeping her tears from falling, for fear he would see her as weak.

She could feel her throat ache, and her insides boil with anger. She was who she was, and that was all.

"Does it _always_ have to be all about what Sesshoumaru-_sama_ wants?" she had turned and was now looking at him intensely, her eyes shooting spears at him. Her arms were still around her waist.

He had been wrong thinking that he could argue with her. She was furious, and he usually had so little patience that he feared he would hurt her.

"Do not use that tone with me, Rin."

'Calm. Cold. So damned well controlled!' she thought, and that only fueled her anger, her sudden rush of blood to the head. She wanted to shut his mouth. She wanted him to lose control over her, and over himself. She wanted the youkai to stop being so damned composed!

"Why not? You always use it with others."

"Not with you." It was true. She'd been rude and condescending. But Rin couldn't care less.

"You hurt me. You scared me. You_ humiliated_ me with your assumptions, Sesshoumaru. You don't trust me. How am I to love you when you treat me like an asset? Tell me." Now she was the cold, calculated one. She shook her head slowly.

Sesshoumaru didn't notice the lack of title after his name. _"How am I to love you…?"_ **Love**. He almost closed his eyes. Instead he blinked, and settled his gaze on Rin's face.

She wasn't looking at him, but eyeing the floor. He frowned.

"I do not do that. You are not my possession, Rin."

'Lie!' his mind screamed back at him. He _did_ think of her as his, but maybe not in the way she figured he was.

"At least don't deny it. It's not like you." She shot her eyes up at him, and found that placid expression painted on his face. She wanted to wipe it off, and fast.

"You don't _let_ me love you the way I know I can. I'm not as weak as you think, Sesshoumaru. You're insulting me with your assumptions, and enough is enough. You know I'll be grateful to you my entire life for what you gave me, but if you can't trust me with more, leave it at that. Just… leave it at that."

His was wavering. She'd done it. She knew now that he wanted more from her, there was no turning back. Their kiss had not been in vain. She knew he wanted her, but she couldn't fully understand him. She'd caught glimpses of his feelings, but that was only what he let escape that cold mask of his, and it wasn't enough. Not by far.

But she knew he wanted her. She only hoped he could love her, too, because lust and love were two different things. She vaguely wondered if she could eventually settle for his lust, if love would prove impossible between them. A small voice inside her said that she _could_ settle for just desire, she _could_ just settle for him just wanting her, without actually loving her. But did she want that? Obviously, no.

"I do not think you as weak, Rin. I never have. I am aware of your nature and I never asked the impossible of you. I only wanted you to develop into all that you could become. You have an exceptional mind, I have observed you since you were a child, and the day you asked me if you could learn to read and write put the seal on your nature. You are different."

He'd been almost normal with his tone. No coldness, no distance between them.

"I'm not a child anymore, Sesshoumaru. I haven't been one for some years, now. Haven't you noticed that?" She was sad, and it showed in her voice. Boy, had he noticed! Her smart remarks were constantly pulling at his intelligence, and he'd began to notice how witty she'd become for a few good years.

Her thoughts were deeper, and the look in her eyes more mysterious. She had become intriguing, almost a mystery to him. He'd thought he knew her, but he didn't at all. Now he saw that he didn't really shape Rin, but that she was only holding back things for fear she would disappoint him.

But that wasn't really who she was. _This_ was who she was, this passionate being, smart and beautiful in more ways than even_ his_ eyes could perceive.

"I think there was a small amount of time in which you were allowed to be a child, Rin." She looked at him with wide open eyes.

"I don't regret anything. My only regret is that you don't trust me." She whispered, not wanting to cry. Something stirred inside her heart, and she wondered if she should tell him what she felt. If not now, then when?

"I love you so much it hurts, Sesshoumaru. Every time I see you so closed, so caged within yourself, so cold, it hurts me like a flesh wound. I love you, I want to see you… at ease." She'd intended to say "happy", but she figured it would be a little too much to ask from him, all of a sudden.

He froze at her words, and found that he was speechless. Her love was true, he could tell. He never knew she worried about him, he couldn't have imagined that a human like her could actually care about protecting a youkai like him. He was so strong compared to her, it didn't make sense. Since when did humans want to protect youkai?

Sesshoumaru paused on his thought, and saw his mistake. He was judging her by her species. Rin was in a league of her own, and so was he. She was different, he'd been the one to say it.

"_I love you so much it hurts, Sesshoumaru."_

But she was so sad… All he wanted was to stop her sadness, to embrace her and let her show her every emotion and every worry. She was still holding back, he could tell. She wasn't angry anymore, but sad. What could he do?

Breaking eye contact, Sesshoumaru looked to one side, and took a deep breath. Of course he loved her, what kind of fool would deny that? But did he love her as his ward, his friend, his mate, his child…? Maybe all of them. The feelings she rose inside him were so complex, that one single kind of love was not nearly enough to satisfy his soul. He loved her every way he could.

"I'm closing myself because I love you too, my Rin. I don't want to hurt you." Rin looked into his eyes, and shivered at what she saw. Sesshoumaru's face was showing pain, worry, love, an array of emotion that made him look surreal. His beautiful face was a parade of feelings, so different from what he normally looked like, that she couldn't believe it was really him.

She thanked God he understood her, and sprung forward, landing against his chest. He closed his arms on her tiny body and lowered his head to rest on hers.

"You'd hurt me more if you didn't let me in. I want to understand you, but I cannot _see_ you if you keep hiding from me." She shook her head, as silent tears wet her skin and his clothes.

"You'll never be alone again. Not as long as I am here. You don't _have_ to be so alone, Sesshoumaru." Her voice was so soft, and held so much love and worry, that it almost overwhelmed him. He pressed his eyes closed and tightened his embrace.

He didn't want to be alone anymore.


	12. Strong bonds

Chapter 12 – Strong bonds

"Ohayo, Kagome-chan!" Rin's voice sounded happy. Kagome was sitting outside the house, in her rocking chair, leaning back and forth. Her wrists were still bandaged, but she looked a whole lot better now. The morning sunlight played on her beautiful features and she seemed to enjoy the warm caress from the rays of light.

"Ohayo, Rin-chan!" she answered with a smile. Rin walked towards her and lowered her body to level with Kagome's eyes. She stretched her arm and offered the miko a bunch of wild flowers, with a childish smile. Kagome widened her own smile and shook her head a little.

"Just like when you were a child, Rin-chan. You were so sweet. You still are, even if in some other manner. Arigato gozaimasu. They are lovely." Kagome smelled the flowers, and took in their wild scent.

"I heard you were doing much better. I'm sorry I haven't come to see you sooner, I just didn't want to disturb you. Sesshoumaru told me you were in need of rest." Rin had a serious look on her face. Kagome tilted her head on a side and raised an eyebrow.

"Sesshoumaru?" she repeated the name, noticing the lack of title. Rin had always said _Sesshoumaru-sama_. She even thought of him as _sama_, Kagome was absolutely certain. Could this mean what she thought it meant? She didn't want to pry. Rin would tell her if she wanted to. It wasn't much of her business anyway.

Rin blushed and avoided Kagome's look for a second.

"That's… another story. I just wanted to see you, Kagome-chan. I'm so happy you're doing so well. Are those wounds healed yet?" she nodded towards Kagome's wrists.

"Just about. Not much longer now." Kagome smiled. Seeing Rin so peaceful made her happy. This girl had been through hell, and she deserved a break. If Sesshoumaru wouldn't treat her well, she'll purify his youkai ass! To Kagome, the taiyoukai was definitely getting the better end of the deal. Rin was a treasure. She leaned out of the chair and embraced the girl.

"Don't let him push you around, and try to wipe that annoying smile of his face, Rin-chan!" she whispered in Rin's ear, and they both broke into laughter.

They pulled out of the embrace, and Kagome winked at the younger girl. Rin smiled back, with a playful look in her eyes.

"I love him so much, Kagome-chan." Rin said, seriously all of a sudden. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't think I've ever had any chance at not loving him, since day one he saved me. I just… belong with him."

Kagome looked at her, understanding her feelings. She had felt like that with Inuyasha. Like she belonged with him. He prayed to all the Gods she ever heard of that Sesshoumaru wouldn't hurt this girl.

Kagome knew he cared for her, there was no question about that, but she feared that his youkai nature would get in the way of his feelings, and win over emotions. And Rin would get hurt. She sighed and stroked Rin's hair. This young woman was in for a bumpy ride.

"You just play a little hard to get, and it'll definitely drive him mad, Rin-chan! What I wouldn't give to see Sesshoumaru lose his composure! Ah, the thrill of it!" Kagome joked rolling her eyes dramatically, and they both laughed again.

"Well aren't you the joyful ones…"

"Kaede-baba!" Rin jumped, and bowed to the older woman.

"Rest at ease, child." Kaede said. She was holding an basket filled with all sorts of plants. Rin figured they were medicinal plants.

"Kagome, I'm going into the village to see to some people who have fallen ill. Apparently, they've come up with some kind of infection. Don't worry, I have your medicine too. Those strange things work like magic."

"They're called antibiotics, Kaede-baba." Rin intervened, with a respectful tone.

"Good going, Rin!" Kagome smiled.

"Why don't you accompany Kaede-baba to the village? It's a nice walk, and you'll learn a few things too. If you're interested, of course."

Rin's eyes sparked.

"May I, Kaede-baba?" The old woman nodded.

"Thank you so much!" she turned to her friend. "Will you be okay by yourself, Kagome? I don't want to leave you alone."

Kagome waved her hand, dismissing Rin's worry.

"Inuyasha will be back soon. He's just gone… actually I don't really know where he is. He left early this morning, and told me he'll be back soon." She shrugged his shoulders, raising her eyebrows.

"Whatever… I don't want him to think I'm trying to keep him on a leash. But I'll be okay. You go on, Rin-chan!" The girl felt more at ease, and left soon enough, by Kaede's side.

Kagome looked to the woods nearby, as the two departed. She instantly realized that she _was_ keeping Inuyasha on a leash. The Kotodama rosary was still around his neck. She could still subdue him with only one word.

She frowned at this, and realized she no longer needed the damn thing. Inuyasha's pride had been bruised enough by her "Osuwari!" over the years. It was time to put it to an end. 'When he comes back.' She figured, and nodded to herself.

As on queue, Inuyasha landed in front of her with a silent _thud_. She almost jumped out of the chair.

"Inuyasha! Stop doing that, you've startled me." She was smiling though, and he smiled back. She looked so beautiful, just sitting there in that strange chair of hers. She had a long blue dress flowing over her body, with flower patterns across her chest. A small bouquet of wild flowers rested by her side, in the grass.

Her hair was tied up, a good sign that her wounds were almost healed. She could dress herself now. Her miko powers had helped her heal faster than she normally would have.

"You're beautiful, Kagome." He didn't intend it to sound corny, or to swipe her off her feet or something. He just worded out his thoughts, it was that simple. She really looked beautiful. Healthier, happier. His heart felt lighter.

"Arigato." She said, her face shiny and a little flushed. How he loved it when she blushed at the tiniest of compliments! He leaned towards her and placed a soft kiss on her lips, stroking her cheek.

Then he gave her a serious look, as if contemplating on something, as if all the answers to the world's questions rested on her face. Kagome didn't say anything. She wanted to know where he was, but didn't ask him. Instead, she leaned to him and grabbed the rosary around his neck.

She mumbled a few words, the rosary shortly lit up with a purple glow and the beans fell to the ground, spreading around into the grass. Inuyasha looked at her, obviously surprised.

"I don't want to keep you on a leash, Inuyasha. I was wrong to think that this was normal. You should be free. If I get angry with you I'll just settle it how every normal person would. I'll beat the crap out of you!" She smiled, and he did the same.

"Thank you, Kagome." He felt a little more liberated now, like he could fully sense the world around him. The spell of the rosary had been keeping some of his senses back. He felt sharper now, and welcomed the subtle change. She nodded, still smiling.

"I have something to give to you, too." He paused, and she wondered why the sudden seriousness on his face.

"I went to see your mother, this morning." Kagome frowned. Why would he go see her mother? Her unspoken question rested all over her face.

"She gave me this." He pulled out a small, delicate wooden box, with carved sakura flowers.

"The box was made from one of Goshinboku's branches, and it means a lot to many people. Beginning with your grandmother, after that your mother, and I hope that as of now, you."

His face was shadowed by the sun shining behind him, and his gold eyes were simply glowing with light. She felt fascinated by the way he looked.

Kagome vaguely remembered this little wooden box, but what had her mother said about it? Suddenly, Kagome widened her eyes. Inuyasha was knelt before her. The box held her grandmother's engagement ring! It was an antique piece of jewelry. It was very old… and very _meaningful_! Her grandmother had given the ring to her father, when he proposed...

'Oh, God! Is he proposing to me?' she wondered, in shock. She never thought that she would actually _marry_ him in human terms. He was a hanyou, and Kagome never expected him to follow human traditions.

Of course she'd wanted the entire white dress and ring and all, but she figured it wouldn't suit him well, and she'd been very happy with the condition their relationship had been in. She wasn't going to ask for a proper marriage. And now, _this_ was happening.

"Are you…" she began, but a lump in her throat kept her from speaking any further. He slowly opened the box, and she saw the beautiful green spark of the stone. It was simply wonderful, so delicate and tastefully placed in the metal carving of the ring.

She had no idea what kind of metal that was, but it was so light that you barely felt it on your finger, her mother had said. And the stone was said to belong to an ancient priestess. Kagome had never touched it, although her mother never forbade her to do so. The ring simply seemed too beautiful to be touched.

"Are _you_ going to marry me, Kagome?" he said, a little amused by her bewilderment. She stood there shocked. A wave of heat passed through her body. This was too much!

"White dress and all?" she asked with fervor, knowing that her mother must have instructed Inuyasha in modern times weddings.

"White dress and all." He didn't have a chance to close his mouth, and she leaped out from the chair and into his chest, crushing him against the ground. She kissed him all over his face, as Inuyasha struggled to keep the ring safe.

He thought she would at least wait until he put the ring on! Goes to show that she cared for him more than she did for the ring. He suddenly felt important.

"Oh, my God, this is… just… Ah!" she shouted and embraced him tightly, smothering him against her. Her healing wounds didn't seem so painful anymore. Not that she could think of anything _else_ right now!

"So, is this a yes?" he said, his voice muffled by her embrace. She let him breathe, and kissed his lips briefly.

"Are you crazy? You bet it is! YES! YES! Yes, I will marry you, you silly hanyou! I love you." That last statement she made with a serious look on her face and a soft voice.

"I love you too, Kagome." He said, as he put the ring on her finger. She glowed more beautifully than any jewel could. Even an ancient one. Even an enchanted one.

"You know, I would have never thought you as the marrying type, Inuyasha." She smiled down at him.

"You know, I would have never thought I will be putting a ring on your finger with you standing on top of me, but hey, I guess it's not supposed to go like in the stories, right?"

They smiled at each other, and Kagome suddenly became aware of something.

"So, this is the human way to do it. How about the demon way? Don't you want the youkai ritual too?" she was serious. Inuyasha didn't know what to say. Did she even know what that implied?

"I… I don't wanna hurt you. This is just fine, Kagome. We are mates even without this, but I wanted to do it for you." She tilted her head.

"Don't be silly, Inuyasha. I can take it. I mean, they are just marks, right?"

"Yes, but, they'll hurt like hell. I don't want you hurt anymore."

"They'll heal. Please. Now, _I_ am doing this for _you_. It's okay." She tried to convince him.

The bite that marked the mates did hurt, she knew, and was usually performed between youkai mates, but she couldn't actually mark Inuyasha, so she would be the only one marked. She actually wanted it, his marks on her body.

It was definitive. Not that she wanted to tie him to her, she just craved that wild act of possession, and she'd always loved the untamed part of him. She wouldn't have him any other way than a hanyou. He seemed to think it over.

"_After_ you are fully healed." He said, and she smiled. Inuyasha kissed her forehead and she rested her head on his chest. She didn't want to let him stand up. She was just fine with pinning him to the ground, so that she could feel him close. And he didn't object, either.

They stood there foe a while, in silence. Inuyasha was stroking her hair.

"I can't believe you actually asked my mother for my hand. That's_ sooo_ romantic!" she giggled, and Inuyasha rolled his eyes, a little amused.

"You know, she was pretty happy to hear it, too. She was missing you and worrying about you. This was a nice surprise to her."

"I should go see her." She said.

"You should. She misses you." Inuyasha agreed. She nodded, deciding that as soon as she could bear to let go of him, she would go see her mother.

:---:

Kaede had finished bandaging the old man's wound, and was now washing her hands.

"Do you think Sesshoumaru-sama would allow you to help me out once in a while, Rin?" The girl was very skilled in everything she put her head to, and Kaede found that she was a pleasant company too. And the poor girl could use a break from the taiyoukai's sight.

"I don't see why not. He never actually forbade me to leave the gardens. He's just… overprotective." She blushed at that realization, and Kaede didn't miss it. She was inwardly worried for the child, living with that demon. He always seemed so distant, so clod. How could a sensitive human girl like _her_ live with such an icicle like _him_?

"You know Lord Sesshoumaru?" an old woman passing by asked, her voice dim and burdened with age. Rin shot up her eyes and smiled.

"Yes, I live at his castle." Her voice was so clear, and her face so shiny that the woman couldn't help but smile back at this beautiful child.

"Do you know him also?"

"I used to." The woman said, sadness in her face.

"My name is Mitsuko. The woman bowed a little to Rin, and the girl blushed."

"Hai. Hajimemashite, Rin desu. Dozo yoroshiku, onegai shimasu." (This actually means "Nice to meet you, I am Rin." It's the polite form and I wanted to write it in Japanese, to emphasize on the respect Rin instantly felt for the woman. I _didn't_ want to brag.)

"How… did you know him?" Rin said, a little surprised, and a lot more curious.

"I knew his mother, and him, when he was a child."

"But that's… impossible." Rin mumbled, looking at the old woman. She was human, she couldn't have possibly lived for that long. Sesshoumaru was hundreds of years old.

Kaede touched her arm.

"You were a sorceress, weren't you?" Kaede asked Mitsuko.

"I guess a miko could tell. Yes, I was. I gave up my power to be with the one I loved."

"You gave up… immortality?" Rin shivered, astonished at the woman's proof of love.

"Yes." Mitsuko simply said.

"It was worth every bit of it. And more." She smiled gently and Rin felt a warm breeze pass over her body. The old woman was so serene… She'd given up immortality… for the sake of her loved one. To live a normal life with him, until they would both die of old age. Such a love was indeed worth giving an eternity for.

"I had been in Lady Natsumi's service all my life, since she was a child. When she mated Lord Inutaisho and had Sesshoumaru-sama, she was so happy and so peaceful. She'd been a distant, cold demon Lady, but the love for her child settled her wild heart. I guess that's what drove her to her death."

Rin stared at the woman, wide-eyed. She'd always asked herself what had become of Sesshoumaru's mother, why his father chose a human mate.

"Lord Sesshoumaru was young at that time, he may not remember his mother's pain when she realized she wouldn't recover from her illness. She was crying every the time she held her child, hating herself for allowing an illness bring her down, hating that she had to leave her baby all alone. Inutaisho was mostly away in those years, as The Western Lands were at war constantly, and he was needed on the battle field. Sesshoumaru-sama was to be left alone, after her death, without a piece of love and care, without an embrace or a kiss. She was torn by this, and she eventually died worrying that her child would become alienated, and cold, just as she had been until she had him. You know, Sesshoumaru-sama's cruel, cold nature comes from his mother, not his father, as many assumed. Inutaisho was not that distant. He was royalty, but was never as wintry as his son is now. It pained me to see him turn into what his mother once was, and I tried to change him, but he never listened to me. To this day, he is unaware that Lady Natsumi wanted him to be different from who she was, to be loved and not feared, to be more like his father. Greatly respected, but not feared by his subjects."

"I…never knew that…" Rin started, barely managing to keep her composure. So, she'd been right. He _did_ need someone to lean on. He _did_ need her to see him for who he really was, and not allow him to close her out of his heart. Her instincts had done well. But her worry came out of love, not analysis.

"You say you live with him, child. You are human."

"Yes, I am." Rin said, still surprised with the story.

"He cares for you." It was a statement, and Rin blushed. Was it that obvious?

"He does." She responded, and Mitsuko approached her. She lightly touched her hair with her old fingers and smiled. She closed her eyes and placed the tips of her fingers on Rin's forehead.

Rin stood still, with her eyes wide open and staring at the old woman.

"You've changed him, child. I didn't think it could be done, least of all by a human. He'll bind his blood to you, and you'll be with him forever." With a smile and a bow, she turned and entered a house nearby, and Rin was left a little frightened by her words.

'Bind his blood to me? What does that mean?' Kaede looked distressed. Rin looked at her, searching for an explanation.

Kaede shook her head.

"Kaede-baba? What did she mean?"

"It is too dangerous, and it can kill you child. The blood bond is strong, and few humans are known to have lived through the ritual. If you were a hanyou, it would be different, but you are human, and you may die. Your blood is too weak in comparison to his."

Rin was truly scared now. She'd never heard of something like this before. How could he bind his blood to her? What did it _mean_?

"What does the blood bond _do_, Kaede-baba?" she was so serious, that Kaede felt forced to tell her. Better that she found out from her. She took a deep breath.

"It is a ritual performed between youkai or youkai and hanyou. However, it had been attempted with humans, but it rarely worked. Our blood is considerably weaker. It means that the two are bind by blood, therefore by life, and as long as one lives, so shall the other. If one dies, the other will too. Youkai these days don't perform the ritual anymore, it is ancient and there are few youkai who would risk such a strong bond, anyway. It asks for a great deal of love to live through it."

Rin didn't think this could be possible. Live and die together.

"But wouldn't my death kill him too? I will age and die, I am human." she said.

"That's the thing, child. You would gain youkai immortality, through his youkai blood. You wouldn't actually turn into a youkai, it is impossible to do such a thing, but you would posses something similar to a hanyou condition."

"So, you're saying there's a way to stay with him forever?" Rin's face was scared, but hopeful. Kaede didn't like where this discussion was heading.

"No. You could die from this. When have you two become so close, anyway? Does he really love you, child?" Kaede asked, calmly.

"He does, and I love him." Rin answered, not hesitating for a second.

"We belong together." Kaede instantly felt sorry for the girl's fate. To love an immortal was a heavy burden to bear. Could he actually love her enough for the blood bond to work?

"Please, Kaede-baba, tell me how it's done."

Kaede shook her head, and simply turned to walk back towards Kagome's house. Rin followed her, in silence. She wanted to do this. She knew she'll live through. She just knew. She loved him enough to do it, and live.

While crossing the field covered with rich grass, and stained by brightly colored wild flowers, Kaede started talking to Rin.

"You need Kagome and the completed Shikon no Tama for this. Otherwise, you stand no chance of living though it. That, assuming that Inuyasha doesn't still want to use it to become a full demon anymore, and that Kagome is willing to give her holy powers to you. It will be tough try for her too. She will be weakened by this, for a while."

"Oh, I don't want to hurt anyone, Kaede-baba!" Rin said, sadly.

"She would recover, her life wouldn't be in danger, and she'd merely be… drained for a few days or so. But the Shikon would probably lose its power."

"Would _he_ die if I don't survive the blood bond?" Rin asked, a little frightened of the answer. She could kill them both for nothing!

"No. The blood bond isn't considered as such if the ritual is not complete. His body wouldn't die."

Kaede was still skeptical as far as the taiyoukai's feelings went. It seemed so strange for him to love a human, even if this particular human was so… different.

Rin could take a hint. _His body_ wouldn't die. But he would ache from her loss.

"All we have to do now is complete the Shikon." Rin said, in a dim voice, looking at her feet. Kaede huffed.

"And to convince Sesshoumaru-sama to allow such a foolish attempt." Rin shot her eyes at the old woman.

"Why wouldn't he? He loves me, I'm sure of it." Kaede shook her head and sighed.

"That's just it. He loves you." Kaede passed by an astonished Rin and resumed her steady walk to Kagome's house.

Rin was left in the middle of the field, wondering if Sesshoumaru would consider this. At first, she thought he might refuse because it was such a strong thing. Who would want to tie their lives to another? But she never thought he might refuse for fear that she would die.

:---:

**A.N. Nice, huh? Well I just wanna say ARIGATO GOZAIMASU too all of you who read this (even if don't review, I can see you smiling in your chairs, reading my fic!), it means a lot to me when I get a review. I love writing, and if it turns out that you love reading what I write, I can only be grateful.**

**Oh, I really don't know if they go with the white dress in Japan, I know it's their mourning color, but I'm soo European, and we really do go for the white dress. Sorry if it seemed out of place, but I think it's nice. Try to fit it in, if you will, I couldn't come up with anything better, this is what I've been seing all my life. White weddings.**

**See ya soon!**

:---:


	13. Life and Death

:---:

A.N. Okay… I won't say anything now… just that I wrote chap13 and posted it and I hope you didn't have any grandchildren in the meantime….

:---:

Chapter 13 – Life and Death

Naraku was boiling with anger. His venomous looks were periodically targeting Kagura, as she stood on the porch of their new hideout. She was eyeing the horizon. It was morning, and she sky looked so peaceful and pure that her eyes practically hurt. She still hadn't figured out how to kill the damn bastard who held her heart, and who held her freedom.

Kanna was simply standing in a corner, looking spooky. Kagura swore even Naraku found that kid scary at times. She herself saw Kanna as in impediment to her plans. She was an ally to Naraku. Good for her that she didn't really have a soul that little devil could seal in that terrible mirror. Wind couldn't be locked into anything. She was meant to be _free_.

"Kagura." Naraku's voice drove a cold shiver up her spine.

"Yes." She answered, not turning to look at him. She hated his damn face and everything remotely related to him.

'Die, already, you bastard!' But he'd been recovered, thanks to the almost completed Shikon, and now he was even stronger. Fate was mocking her. 'Fate is a bitch!' she thought, spiteful.

"I think I've changed my priorities." She simply raised an eyebrow and didn't bother to inquire. She didn't even move.

Naraku's pride had been severely injured by that taiyoukai, Sesshoumaru. He was just about to kill his little worthless brother, when Sesshoumaru used the miko's powers to shatter him into almost death. He'd been astounded by his ability to withstand holy power, like that.

Naraku knew about both Tokijin and Tenseiga's powers and now that he knew about this particular ability that Sesshoumaru had developed, to survive holy powers, he was intrigued. He was youkai, he shouldn't have survived! Unless… he'd understood holy powers the wrong way. They weren't a weapon against youkai, but against darkness, evil.

Sesshoumaru was cruel, cold, and merciless. A killer. How could he survive…? Naraku's lips curved into a sick grin. 'He loves somebody.' Suddenly, a convenient manner to break the taiyoukai's strength was presented to him. He had to find out who Sesshoumaru loved.

"I want you to do some investigation…." His voice was sinuous and slippery, like a snake. Kagura turned around and threw Naraku a disgusted look. She didn't say anything, though.

"Find out… who is it that Sesshoumaru loves." Kagura widened her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru!" She thought she didn't hear well. Naraku grinned.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru."

"I don't understand. Sesshoumaru doesn't…" she began, but a vivid image of the kiss he gave that human filled her mind and seemed to cloud her sight. She shut her mouth, clenching her teeth.

"Don't be stupid, woman. How else could he have survived that miko's power? Now go and don't ask any more idiotic questions. I gave you a job to do. Do it!" he almost yelled at her, which he'd rarely ever done. Boy was he pissed! Sesshoumaru had really stepped on his toes, Kagura thought.

She took off on her feather, more as a formality now, because she already knew the answer to Naraku's question. She was surprised the bastard hadn't figured it out already. After all, he himself had tried using that silly human girl against Sesshoumaru, many years ago. Kagura smiled. This was her chance to get rid of that stupid human.

She flew around for a while, pondering over that thought. Sesshoumaru couldn't truly love that worthless piece of existence. She was nothing compared to him. How could he love her? Maybe he was just… confused. Yes, that was it. Kagura came to a satisfying conclusion and decided to allow Naraku to kill the girl. She couldn't possibly be worth much, anyway.

:---:

Rin decided to think of the blood bond for a while, and to find out more about it, before she would ask Sesshoumaru to consider it. She needed to know every aspect of the situation; this was all so new to her, and somewhat vague.

She walked at Kaede's side as they reached Kagome's house. They went around the back, and Rin could clearly hear Kagome's laughter, and Inuyasha's following. She raised her eyebrows at Kaede, and smiled.

Kaede simply shook her head lightly.

"I guess they're certainly getting along better, ne Kaede-baba?" Rin chirped.

"It would seem so." the old woman sighed.

The second they took a turn and saw the front porch, Rin knew something wonderful had happened. Kagome was lying down on Inuyasha's chest, looking at the beautiful green stone of her new ring. Rin widened her eyes, as Kagome met her look. She jumped off Inuyasha and blushed a little. Inuyasha stood up and shook the dust off his clothes.

Kagome simply held up her left hand, and smiled. Rin stopped her walk at an arm's length from the older girl. She looked at her shiny face, then at the delicate ring, and then at Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't look at her, though. He was staring at Kagome. Rin smiled, and they both giggled.

"Congratulations, Kagome-chan, Inuyasha!" Rin said, and she embraced Kagome tightly.

"Don't let him push you around, and shut his big mouth every once in a while…" Rin imitated Kagome's words from earlier that day, and both let out a loud laughter. Inuyasha simply rolled his eyes back.

:---:

Rin was on her way back home. She'd left Kagome surrounded by her friends. Sango, Miroku and Shippo all jumped to see her beautiful ring, but mostly her shiny face and the peace written all over it. They were all happy for their friend, and Rin was too. Kagome deserved every good thing on this Earth. Inuyasha was one lucky hanyou!

She wasn't actually looking at where she was going, and found herself to be startled by a woman's voice.

"Human." Rin raised her eyes. A demon lady with red eyes and a white fan stood before her. For a moment, Rin was confused, but then remembered who this woman was.

"You're the one who…" the girl began, but Kagura wasn't about to listen to her.

"Shut up, human!" Rin closed her mouth, and looked at the demon confused.

Kagura approached Rin slowly, and eyed her attentively. The human had nothing that stood out, as far as she was concerned. That stupid look upon her face annoyed her. She raised an eyebrow and slapped Rin across the cheek.

"Know your place, human!" she hissed, and Rin returned her a fiery glare, her cheek burning and red.

"What do you want with me, Kagura? I haven't…" Another slap over the face almost made her fall to the ground. Rin was downright angry by now. She wanted to hit the demon woman, but she knew she had no chance against a youkai. So she just stood there. Kagura was bound to do something. She only hoped the vicious woman wouldn't kill her.

"I _said_, know your place!" She narrowed her eyes at the girl, and grabbed her chin, forcing her face up.

"You humans disgust me, thinking you can just claim something that's not meant to be claimed… You taint everything you put your filthy little greedy hands on. She pushed Rin's chin back and let go of her, seemingly disgusted.

"Did you come all this way here just to insult me, Kagura? Or is it something that you want?" Kagura seemed amused.

"Another one that thinks she has a backbone… Tell me little filthy human, do you think Sesshoumaru-sama actually cares for the likes of _you_?" Rin frowned. She didn't expect Kagura to bring Sesshoumaru into discussion.

"Sesshoumaru? What's he got to do…?" Another hard slap sent her to the ground.

"Don't you dare talk disrespectfully about him! You're nothing compared to him, you little maggot!" Kagura's eyes were sparkling with anger and hatred. She hovered over Rin subdued form. The girl was holding a hand over her cheek. The hit she'd just took was stinging her flesh. Kagura was truly mad.

Rin looked at her with stun, more that anger. She didn't understand what this woman wanted from her.

Kagura was staring at the small girl now on the ground. She was holding a hand over the cheek, but the look in her eyes wasn't one of anger or hatred. She was just confused, and surprised.

Kagura told herself that she should hold no mercy in her heart for this human. She was the one who had weakened Sesshoumaru; she was the reason for which he could now get hurt by Naraku. She was the reason he was now endangered because. She couldn't bare that thought.

She opened her fan and raised it into the air, staring at the girl. Her face was still devoid of hatred.

Rin knew what that fan did.

"Why are you doing this? What could my death possibly mean to you?" Rin's voice was soft, and Kagura couldn't believe this little human wasn't gonna scream for mercy, beg for her life… After all, humans were all so desperate for their useless lives!

"So that he could be safe." Kagura said, and narrowed her eyes. She didn't care what Naraku would do to her, she just knew she had to keep Sesshoumaru from being hurt. If there was the slightest chance that this human could get him harmed, she had to make sure the girl was out of the way. Besides that, she was furious at the human's high aim over him. How could she think that Sesshoumaru was to belong with _anybody_, let alone her?

Sesshoumaru was meant to be exactly as he was now. Wild, untamed, and powerful. Untouchable. Perfect. She hated this human, she hated what she represented. She was the path towards his imperfection.

"You love him." Rin said, slowly, and Kagura felt like she'd beet punched in the stomach.

"I don't_ love_ him, you stupid human. You couldn't possibly understand what I feel."

"You're wrong, Kagura. I also love him. Do you think I would want him harmed?"

Kagura could scream at this idiotic human. How could she say something like that?

"You humans think that love is the answer to everything. You think that if you love someone, you cannot do them wrong. Well I have news for you, little girl. Your _love_ for him will bring him to his death. Naraku plans to use you to get to him. Supposed he does care for you… he'll be weakened by your pain. Naraku is vicious and cruel. He'll break your little human body, and Sesshoumaru-sama will seek to avenge you. He'll be blinded by hatred and he'll lose. You are going to_ kill_ him with your stupid, _useless_ love, you damned _human_!"

Her words were so heartfelt, that Rin was simply petrified. She refused to believe that such a beautiful thing as love could kill Sesshoumaru. She refused to believe this woman, but now there was another issue. Naraku was after her, if she was to take Kagura's word. This could prove dangerous. The witch still held her fan up. Rin looked into her eyes and saw she was in doubt.

"Killing me could only make things worse, now. He'll kill Naraku. He'll come after you too, and there will be no escape. It's too late now; he already loves me, Kagura. I've seen it in his eyes; I've heard it in his silence and read it upon his face. He loves me and this will not weaken him. It will make him stronger, because I love him too. It doesn't matter that I am human. Love doesn't favor a species."

Kagura's hand was trembling, holding up the fan, wind began swirling around her and dust rose into the air, blinding Rin.

"No. It's not possible. You'll die, human, and he will not be harmed." Rin prepared for death, closing her eyes to see the beautiful face of the one she loved. She hoped he wouldn't lose to Naraku's plans, after she would be gone. She prayed he would not suffer after her death, and she prayed he didn't really love her as much as to be blinded by pain.

'Keep him safe.' She thought, as Kagura waved her fan at her.

"Kagura." His voice hissed, and Rin flashed her eyes open.

"What are you doing?" she heard the man say, and her blood froze. The nerve of him, to just show up here!

"Naraku…" Kagura mumbled, and lowered her fan.

Rin's vision cleared and she could see the hanyou behind Kagura. He was talking to the witch, but looking at Rin. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at the human girl.

"How convenient, finding you here, little girl." Rin wanted to stand up, but Naraku rapidly advanced towards her and grabbed her neck, pushing her down again.

"Don't move." Taking a look around, he decided that the place didn't suit his purposes.

"Take her to those woods." He instructed Kagura, who all but didn't shout in disgust. She put a hand over the girl's mouth, whispering into her ear.

"Don't make this even worse. You must die quickly. If I have to, I'll kill you myself."

Rin soon found herself pinned to a massive tree, with Naraku's tentacle wrapped around her body.

"You know, I'm surprised you didn't scream for your protector, little girl." Naraku laughed.

"I don't need to. He'll smell your rotten corpse from miles away." The hanyou shot a vicious, short laugh at her. He seemed a little more nervous, Rin thought.

Naraku extended a clawed arm that didn't really looked like an arm anymore, and scratched her neck, following the line of her body down to her waist. Rin was stiff, and eyeing him with undisguised repugnance. Her mind was still pondering over Kagura's words, while her heart and instincts screamed that she was not Sesshoumaru weakness.

"I've yet to figure out a way to deal with you, little girl."

"You won't get to be doing much thinking, Naraku. He'll have your head on a platter before you may breathe again, from the moment he'll see what you've done to me."

She looked down to the skin of her neck and chest and saw trails of blood. Naraku was really nervous, letting that kind of thing slip by him like that. He could feel his blood boil. This girl had distracted his attention, and now he'd spilled her blood. That youkai was bound to smell it, and he'll rush there at once. He had to think fast. And so he did, seeing as Sesshoumaru was to come in less that a few seconds.

Naraku pulled Rin close to him, and used her as a shield. Kagura stood to his left, eyeing the hills outside the forest. She could practically feel Sesshoumaru closing in on them. She looked at the girl, hoping she'll die before Sesshoumaru gets hurt. Naraku squeezed Rin's waist, and the girl lost her breath, instinctively clutching onto the tentacle.

"You'll get worse treatment than this, human. You've distracted me, and now look what I have to do." He pulled her against his chest, and Rin went stiff at the unwelcomed contact. She arched her back in a try not to touch him. Her clothes were cut and she was bleeding from the shallow wounds on her chest. They stung, but she didn't care. She only wanted to get away.

'He's here.' The witch thought, a second before his voice sent chills down her spine.

"I thought you had more sense that this, Naraku." Sesshoumaru said, in his usual calm manner. Rin could almost laugh. He was the same as ever. So damned composed… For once, she thanked God he was like that.

"Well, I've come across an interesting discovery, Lord Sesshoumaru." Naraku mocked.

Sesshoumaru appeared to have no interest in the hanyou. He was looking at Rin, attentive to her wounds. He took a mindful look at the girl, frowned a little, and then bothered to eye the hanyou.

"I do not care. Put her down." Naraku seemed hurt by the Lord's lack of interest.

"I thought you'd be more polite, but it seems like your little brother's poor manners are rubbing off, Sesshoumaru. I think I'll decline your request."

Sesshoumaru flinched his upper lip, and bent his head forwards a little.

"You will regret this, hanyou." Naraku laughed.

"I think not." He responded, and grabbed Rin's throat. The girl was short of breath as it was, and the pressure on her neck was really not what she would have needed. Sesshoumaru took a fast step forward at Rin's wince, and unsheathed Tokijin. He couldn't actually take a swing at Naraku, he would pulverize Rin, and not even Tenseiga could have revived her after that.

He growled.

"You need a human to guard you, Naraku?" Sesshoumaru said, mocking his enemy.

Naraku smiled.

"Good try, Sesshoumaru. No, she doesn't guard me; I just enjoy her wincing in pain. Just look." He said, and tightened his grip on Rin's throat. The girl coughed and spit blood.

"Isn't she beautiful? I mean, for a human…" Naraku knew that this would probably make Sesshoumaru go mad. Although he wasn't sure what it would take for the taiyoukai to completely lose it. Well, he would have to keep pushing his limits, won't he?

"Aren't you going to save her, Sesshoumaru? You're so cruel, really…" Naraku calmly said. Sesshoumaru was considering his options. That damned barrier was circling both Naraku and the witch. He was twenty feet from them. He really saw no option.

He couldn't rely on speed, because the barrier would repel Tokijin's attack. If only Kagome could have been there… He couldn't believe he'd just thought that. He never needed any help, but then again, he was never protecting anyone before… Rin's eyes were open and locked on his face.

She wasn't even blinking. She was alive, he could tell, but only barely. Her lips were slightly stained with blood. Sesshoumaru felt like a knife had just been plunged into his heart. Naraku was twisting it with every second he touched his Rin. His frail, beautiful Rin. How could have he allowed this to happen? This hanyou had become so powerful that he could hide his scent.

He knew only one thing. He had to try getting her out of Naraku's grip. He sprung forward, and went around Naraku, hitting his barrier from the back. Tokijin's dark aura flared at the contact, Naraku's barrier trembled and shot back, but the energy consumed itself. It was the same. Sesshoumaru knew Tokijin wouldn't work, but there was no other choice.

"Did you think it would work, this time?" Naraku smiled, turning around. He could see the hatred in Sesshoumaru's eyes, but wanted the taiyoukai bleeding at his feet, crawling and torn by the sight of his human's broken body.

So he leaned his head to Rin's face.

"Do you know, little girl, that your Lord is gonna die because of you? He would attack if you wouldn't be here. As it is, he's holding back his wraith." He licked her ear, and Rin backed, disgusted.

Sesshoumaru was still, Tokijin still flaring in his hand. Naraku suddenly shot a purple wave to the taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru simply widened his eyes, and raised Tokijin in front of him. However, he found that the energy was pure, and so he took a full hit in the chest, which sent him flying back into several trees.

"Well, I have to get Kikyo out _somehow_, Sesshoumaru. You know, she bothers me sometimes. She keeps using her power against me, and I found that if I dodge her outbursts, they actually come out like so. That's at least interesting, wouldn't you say?"

Sesshoumaru got up. He could feel the power from the miko's anger. However, it was nothing compared to what Kagome had released through his body, before. It was painful, but it could be bared. Also, he found that there was no reminiscence of kindness in this holy power. It was only the destruction within Kikyo, her will to wipe out Naraku. That was what had survived from the dead miko. Sesshoumaru almost felt sorry for her.

He walked towards Naraku. Rin was still in his grip, and a tear had been rolling down her cheek, seeing Sesshoumaru get hurt. But Sesshoumaru knew how to repel that attack. He had Tenseiga, The Sword of Heaven, and it had protected him before. He passed Tokijin in his other hand and unsheathed Tenseiga.

Naraku laughed.

"Don't tell me you're going to use that mockery of a sword, Sesshoumaru. It couldn't kill a corpse!" Sesshoumaru grinned and sprung forward, holding both swords in front of him. The contact with Naraku's barrier was electric. Sparks flew everywhere, and the barrier collapsed, leaving Naraku stunned. Tenseiga was pulsing, letting out a purple light for a second.

"Kikyo…" Naraku hissed.

"Kikyo, you bitch, you helped him!" Sesshoumaru didn't completely understand what had happened, but the main thing was; now Naraku didn't have a barrier anymore. The hanyou looked at Sesshoumaru with hatred. He wanted the taiyoukai to suffer. To _pay_.

"If I can't hurt you…." He tightened the grip on Rin's neck, and Sesshoumaru could only take a step before a shower of blades hit Naraku in the back. The hanyou released his grip on the human, and turned to Kagura. Sesshoumaru took Rin and placed her down behind him, after a quick inspection that told him she was alive.

"So many traitors today… Kagura." The witch had her fan still up, and took a fleeting look over Naraku's shoulder, at Sesshoumaru.

'I hope she was worth my death, Sesshoumaru. I hope you love her." She thought, looking her death in the eye. It looked like Naraku.

She folded her fan, and lifted her chin.

"You're a miserable scum and I will let no more souls perish by your hand, Naraku. I quit." She said, and the dignified look in her red eyes impressed Sesshoumaru. He couldn't bring himself to believe that this witch actually cared for Rin.

'Then, why did she….?' He almost asked himself, looking into her eyes. Kagura turned her gaze to him.

"I am honored to have met you, Lord Sesshoumaru." She said, and his thoughts cleared.

'She did it for me. She'll die because of this.' Sesshoumaru suddenly found himself caring. This was an unpleasant feeling. Once he would care for one woman, would he care for every woman that showed him affection? It was downright annoying. However, this particular woman would die because of her feelings for him. He didn't want her blood on his conscience.

"Naraku." Sesshoumaru said, calm and composed. Kagura's sparkling crimson eyes were stuck on Sesshoumaru. She couldn't believe it, he actually interfered!

"Why do you take on this woman? You could kill her with merely a wish. Fight _me_ if you dare." He didn't even finish his sentence, and Tokijin was cutting at Naraku's flesh. The hanyou didn't have time to repel the wave, so the sword cut through him like it would have cut through any other piece of meat.

He fell back and shouki spilled from his body. He grinned.

"The human's dead." Sesshoumaru looked behind him, where Kagura took Rin by the shoulders and raised into the air with her, away from Naraku's poison.

'Unexpected ally.' Sesshoumaru thought, still unsure if he could trust Kagura around Rin. Turning to Naraku, he felt the need to plunge his claws in the hanyou's flesh. Sheathing Tenseiga, he grinned his fangs at Naraku, and quickly moved his fingers, collecting the poison.

He tensed his muscles as he sprung forward and stuck his claws in the hanyou's throat. Blood splashed on his face and clothes, but Sesshoumaru didn't even blink. He was raging, his eyes flashing red at random intervals, while Naraku was choking on his own blood, spitting it out without any success in his effort to clear his throat from the life liquid.

A raw desire for bloodshed and death whipped through Sesshoumaru, recalling Rin's small face and he blood stained lips. He wanted to slaughter this beast, but Kagura's red eyes flashed before him and he realized he would kill her too. Her heart was in Naraku's keep.

"Give the sorceress her freedom, Naraku." Sesshoumaru said, and pulled his fingers from the hanyou's bleeding throat. The shouki was no longer spilling, and Kagura begun approaching, leaving Rin at a relatively safe distance. Naraku slipped from under Sesshoumaru's grip, and sprung at Kagura, blood speckles flying behind him from his wounds.

His right hand was glowing with a dark red light. He stopped in front of the woman, and hit her in the chest with the red light.

"Here you go, bitch!" Kagura felt her heartbeat, and her entire body was overwhelmed by the feeling. Tears flooded her crimson eyes, and she stared at Sesshoumaru, with a look of comprehension on her face.

Naraku then caught her by the back of her neck, pushing her chest with his other hand. He gathered all the energy he had left, probably from the hatred he felt, and pierced Kagura's body, leaving her eyes empty and lightless. The wind sorceress never even looked at him. Her beautiful, blood shot eyes rested on Sesshoumaru's perfect face, as the life slipped from her body.

The first and only thing her heart had told her, the only _real_ feeling she ever had, was that of love. She died looking at the one she loved, understanding that even if she would have gotten her heart at the expense of the human's life; her freedom would have meant nothing. Naraku didn't have the time to release his grip on Kagura's lifeless body, and Sesshoumaru couldn't take a step, and a purple arrow shot through the air roaring towards the hanyou.

Naraku only turned his head at Kagome's shout.

"Naraku!" she yelled, and he felt the sharp pain of holy power spreading inside his bleeding body. He looked into the young miko's eyes and saw Kikyo's face.

"You got me after all, Kikyo…" he whispered, before falling to the ground, dragging Kagura's body with him.

Rin stood up and ran to Sesshoumaru, who didn't wait for her to reach him. He lifted her into his arms, and hid his face in her raven hair. All he could think about was that she was safe. He turned to look at Kagome. She stood not twenty feet from him. Inuyasha was behind her, and so were the others. They all stared at Sesshoumaru, who was holding Rin in his arms.

Kagome walked to Naraku's form, and plunged her fingers into his throat. She clutched onto something and pulled out. The Shikon no Tama was throwing out the dark aura it held until then, taking on Kagome's pure glow. She pulled out the arrow she'd shot to the hanyou and pulled the two remaining pieces from it.

Silently, she closed the pieces in her hands, mumbling a few words. She opened her hand and Sesshoumaru had to look away for a second, to protect his eyes from the purple glow. Everybody could see it now, it was pure, clean and whole, and Kagome breathed easy for the first time in seven years.

It was then that Sesshoumaru noticed the green stone on the miko's finger. He eyed it curiously, and looked at her face. Kagome was at ease, and his brother put a hand on her shoulder. At his touch, the miko turned ad embraced him tightly. Inuyasha took her in his arms and closed his eyed tightly.

"It's over." He said, and the miko shed a few tears in his hair. Nobody knew why she was crying. Sesshoumaru looked at Rin. These human women had changed both his brother and himself. It was awkward to say the least.

Sesshoumaru wondered if he could revive Kagura, but a shallow breeze passed over the witch's body and she was gone. Everyone stared at the lack of her body. Sesshoumaru got a weird feeling, like a warm shiver passing through his body.

'I died with a heart. Thank you.' The words spread in his mind, and the taiyoukai smiled faintly. Kagura was finally free.

"Let's go home." He said, and Rin nodded, cuddling closer to his body.

:---:

A.N. OMG, I am so incredibly sorry for the delay, don't hate me pleaaase. I was just… Just… busy writing on my other fic, I AM SORRY BUT I LOVE THEM BOTH AND I'M TORN BETWEEN THEEEEM. Also I had to figure out a way to write the fight scene. I stink at writing that and it really ticks me when I write poorly.

Hope you still wanna read it. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, I am truly overwhelmed of how much you like this thing.

ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!

Keep sending them; if you still like it, you know I go all ITADAKIMASU when I get reviews. Hehe…

:---:


	14. Decision

Chapter 14 - Decision

She was on her back, in that large bed, staring up. The ceiling seemed too far away, and she was feeling too small. She turned her head to one side and looked at the door. Closed, as always. She sighed.

'I wonder where he is…' she thought, feeling loneliness embrace her against her will. It was cold and ruthless. She was empty without him. She couldn't find anything more interesting than talking to him and looking into his eyes when he was almost overwhelmed with emotion.

Rin blinked and stood up from the bed, grimacing a little. Those wounds were bugging her. They stung, although they weren't deep at all. Mere scratches…

She went at the window and opened it widely, taking in the fresh air. It was a warm and beautiful day, one would never think that just the day before Naraku had almost killed her and won over Sesshoumaru.

Rin smiled.

'No, Sesshoumaru wouldn't have lost to that bastard. He would have found a way, I know it.' But maybe the thought he was indestructible wasn't all that good. He showed her that he had feelings, and strong ones too. Therefore, he was susceptible of getting hurt. And maybe even killed. She frowned.

Her eyes stopped on his tall figure, as he went through the gardens. He was walking slowly and seemed deep in thought. His usual armor had been removed, and Rin thought he looked much more vulnerable, now. His left hand was clutched into a fist and she knew something was troubling her Lord. She still couldn't get him to truly open up to her, but she was sure it would actually take some time. He couldn't simply change, just like that.

Sesshoumaru was barely looking at where he was stepping. His still face was covered with the veil of worries, and he felt his heart heavy. Memories and faint sounds spun around inside his head, and all raised a cascade of feelings inside the demon Lord.

He could sense Rin standing in the frame of her large window, looking at him. He felt how lost she was; he almost heard her shallow breath, and her sadness. She was always sad, even when she smiled at him.

'Is it possible that I make her this sad?' the Lord asked himself, for maybe the thousand time, in the last few days. He was struggling to fit this new feeling he had developed, inside him, to fit it into _who_ and mostly _what_ he was. His entire life he'd heard people say that he was strong, he was cold and indestructible, powerful and still. So he took it as it was served to him, as much as he dreaded that thought.

Sesshoumaru knew he had allowed his rank and responsibilities to prevail and shape him entirely. He had succumbed to the title he had been born into, without even thinking that it wasn't all there was to his life. It had never crossed his mind that if he'd been given the choice, maybe he would have chosen another path. Another stream for his life.

Now, he was who he was, and there was no point in regretting what he had done. There was no undoing it, and truth be told, he didn't actually regret who he was. He only wished that it would be easier to fit love into his existence. Love, this deep and painful love he felt for the girl looking at him right now. He frowned, and bowed his head a little, knowing that she would read his distress.

The desire to protect her, to keep her all to himself, was so powerful, that he could barely suppress the urge to lock her inside the castle, away from any other influence. He only wanted her to be his, entirely his. The feeling boiled his insides, and took over him like flames, every time he saw her around any other person. It was such a raw reaction, an instinct, so violent, that he sometimes bit on his teeth to keep himself from taking her away. Or just _taking_ her…

He knew where it came from. He was well aware that every other female he'd had, was his to the limit of her body. And that was exactly what he'd intended. He didn't have the time to indulge in romantic actions at the time. He wasn't made of steel, and neither was he emotionless. He had never used females for strict sexual purposes, the poor things weren't objects!

His education didn't allow him to think in that manner. But every… contact he had with them was considerably more shallow than _this_. This was… he had never even truly _touched_ Rin, let alone have her as a mate, and he couldn't understand where the feelings came from. He always developed some sort of feelings towards females_ after_ intercourse, when he felt more connected to them, and those cases were rare as it was.

But this human girl had driven him to the edge of his reason, and patience, and instincts… she was certainly a mystery, and he simply could not put his finger on whatever it was that attracted him to her. Sometimes, he was sure that it was her unusual personality, the way she understood his feelings without him actually letting them out. Other times, he thought she was merely different from any other female he had come across, and that stung at his male ego… She was a tease. That thought usually made him see red before his eyes, and he felt like an idiot for having it. It made him look like a sexual pervert.

Of course he _wanted_ her, but it wasn't the thing that drove him to love her, not by a long shot. Sometimes he found that he could stare at her for hours. Either that she was reading, or about the gardens, he stuck his eyes on her and couldn't rip them off. The way she moved, the way she fell into deep thought, and then rapidly searched for answers… She was only a child, even in human terms.

He loved her crazy ideas, and her drive to find possibilities. He loved how she ran into the library and pulled out half the books from their shelves, just to find that passage that obsessed her. He loved the way she looked up at him, waiting for an answer. Sometimes, he didn't know what to answer her. Nevertheless, she kept on asking, and searching, and dreaming.

She was simply amazing, with her faith and her strong will. No human he knew had that will. Faith yes, the miko had the faith. But Rin's will… That was rare indeed.

He was struck by the memory of her wounded body. She was so frail though… Her humanity showed in every trail of red blood that stained her skin. Every time she would fall and injure herself, every time she would sting her finger into a thorn… She was_ too _human, if that was possible.

But only her body… Her soul was as wild as a creature of the woods; her mind was as alert as the wind blowing about every corner it could find. She was struggling against her human nature, he could see it. But there was nothing he could do about it, and it drove him mad.

He wasn't going to lose her. That was unacceptable. Human lifespan was almost nothing compared to his. And he will not abandon his Rin to her cruel fate. She deserved better. She was worth all eternity, and human death wasn't going to cage her spirit. Not if he had anything to say about it.

He looked up, directly into her dark eyes. Rin blinked, backing a little, surprised.

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru." She said, knowing that he would hear her, even from that distance, without her raising her voice.

He nodded and narrowed his eyes for a second, then entered the castle. Rin stared at the spot she last saw him. She wanted him to be there, with her. She hated that things had to be so complicated between them.

A soft knock on the door reached her ears, and Rin held her breath. She knew it was him.

"Yes." She said, and she head the door open and then close back. She didn't turn to see him. She just waited, leaning against window frame with her arms around her waist.

"Good morning, Rin." He spoke, somewhere just above her. She turned her head to one side to catch a glimpse of his face. He was as unreadable as usual. Even so, she smiled at him, and Sesshoumaru rerecorded the sadness in her smile.

"How are you feeling?" She had almost forgotten about her wounds.

"Oh, I'm fine, they aren't bad. Just scrapes, really." He put is hands on her small shoulders and Rin leaned back against him, closing her eyes.

"I can't believe it's finally over with Naraku. Kagome can rest at ease now." Rin said, but that wasn't really what she was thinking. She just didn't want to force him into a discussion about their undefined relationship. Well, _almost_ relationship.

He didn't say anything for a minute. Then…

"I am only content with the fact that you are safe." She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

"Anytime." He lightly passed his fingers over her face and neck, feeling the outline of her features.

Rin turned around and stared into the demon's gold eyes. She put her hands on his neck

"Are you sorry?" she asked, her voice trembling and doubt lingering in her eyes. Sesshoumaru didn't understand.

"What for?"

"Kissing me. Loving me…" He frowned and looked at her awkwardly, while letting out a breath of air.

"Never." He whispered, lowering his head and moving his arms to embrace her. Rin pushed her body against his and threw her arms around his neck. She was afraid that any day now he would realize she wasn't fit for him, and that his love would just scatter. That he wouldn't want her anymore, not like that, not for his mate…

"What are you so angry at?" she said, into his chest. Sesshoumaru stiffened for a second, and se knew she'd hit the target smack in the middle.

"I believe I cannot hide much from you, Rin." She just shrugged her shoulders, and backed a little, so that she could see his face. Sesshoumaru was serious.

He touched her cheek, and followed her jaw line, then returned and lightly scratched her bottom lip with a claw. The look in his eyes was so intense, that Rin felt burned. He tilted his head and leaned to her. Her heartbeat accelerated to the point where she actually felt it push against her chest. She widened her eyes and unconsciously parted her lips a little. He pushed her chin up and stopped just above her. He was so close that he could feel the warmth coming out through her skin.

She was a little flushed, and he smiled at the sight she was offering. He barely touched her face with his nose, taking in her scent, and then trailed her neck in the same way. Rin felt like her legs would fail her, but it didn't really matter, because his arm still around her held her tight, she wasn't even sure she was still standing up by herself anymore. She didn't really care, either.

He pressed his lips against hers; slowly parting them into a hot embrace that sent a shiver through her. Rin momentarily closed her eyes, the reopened them as he deepened the kiss. His hand went around the back of her neck and into her hair, pulling her closer. She could feel his other arm on her lower back, pressing against her skin.

A hot wave passed through her, and spread into her legs and stomach. As she pulled him to her, she realized that the tension between them grew with every second that kiss lasted. It was getting more and more intense, and at some point she felt like biting on his lower lip. She pressed her eyes closed, and tried not to do that.

He eventually pushed her back, and the kiss ended abruptly. He was holding her at a distance, his hands on her shoulders, and his face turned a little to the side. Rin had a metallic taste in her mouth. She looked at him surprised, and saw that he was staring back. He licked his bottom lip from the blood.

'Oh God, I bit him!' she widened her eyes, and opened her mouth but no words came out. She thought that was the reason he ended the kiss… but she was wrong.

His gaze was still burning.

"I'm sorry… I didn't…" she mumbled, but Sesshoumaru could barely hear her. He was busy stopping his instincts to take over. When she'd bit his lip, he wanted to bite back. It was only natural for him to do that, but he'd realized what that meant. He wouldn't have stopped at just biting her lip. He would have gone through the entire thing. The marking ritual… and Rin knew nothing about that, it could have scared her.

"It is not your fault, Rin."

"Then why did you…" she stated, but the look upon his face didn't allow her to continue.

"Sometimes…" he found it difficult to speak out his feelings, and with every word he said he wanted to stop, but then thought about her sad smile and how she felt left out. He had to talk to her, let her know…

"Sometimes I cannot overcome the… feelings you bring out in me. However that is not the problem. Often, my instincts take lead and I am afraid I will come to scare you one day." Rin stared at him. She knew of his nature, his temper, his cruelty, but she loved them all, entirely, because they were all… him.

"Sesshoumaru, I want you whole. I do not expect you to cast aside your nature for my sake. You are a taiyoukai, you have killed, you have ruled for centuries and fought bloody battles across time. Your cruelty is not gratuitous, and neither is your kindness. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Do you indeed know what you will come to experience at my side, Rin? Your life would be a constant fight. There will be many who will think that a human is not fit for the Lord of The Western Lands, and despise you. They will try to take you from me, and I will protect you with my life, if necessary. That, however, is not the greatest of our worries. Our different ways will eventually come out, and as far as you are from being a common human, you are human nevertheless. I may hurt you, even if unwillingly."

Her concern grew with his every word. The pain on his face clearly showed how much thought he'd given their situation and their future together.

"Hurt me? I've_ been_ hurt, Sesshoumaru, in every way there is. Or did you forget how I lived before I met you? I had lost everything… I think I can handle pain." The confidence on her face made him sure that she couldn't understand what he was talking about.

"Not from me you can't." he pushed her away and took a step back. Sesshoumaru put his hand over his eyes for a second, lowering his head in an uncharacteristic manner for him. He sighed shallowly, and Rin felt like there was much more to this _hurt_ he spoke of than she could understand.

"What do you mean?" He regained his composure, and looked at her, but his eyes were still blurry and pained.

"Sesshoumaru… Tell me. What is it?" Rin was being pushed away, she could feel it now. And she wanted to scream at him to let go. To come clean. To let her in.

"You are human, no matter what your soul says. No matter how wonderful you are, how bright and how witty. No matter how much I love you, you are still human, and… your human heart will eventually become alienated from mine. Time will come when we will desire different things, due to our different natures. Do not shake your head, Rin, it is true. I do not want you to feel like you do not know me anymore, and to tell you the truth I do not want that to happen to me either."

"Any _other_ pain that you think you might inflict upon me?" he face was determined, and Sesshoumaru was a little surprised at how she was reacting. He wondered what she was thinking.

"Physical." He simply stated. She frowned.

"Do you think that what I feel around you will resume at showing itself through kisses only? You bit me just now, Rin, and you are human. You gave into what your instinct told you, and eventually so will I. What then? I cannot see you hurt. I _will_ not see you hurt."

"Oh, so that's it." She whispered, realizing that in order to become his mate he had to mark her. And there was the "sleeping together" thing to consider, also. But she was ready for that, both actually. She knew it would hurt, but that wouldn't last, it will only be once, so why was he so disturbed by it?

"I _know_ what a relationship involves, Sesshoumaru, I'm not stupid." He shot his golden eyes at her.

"I did not mean only that, Rin."

"I know, you meant the markings too, and every time you may lose it… _I know_. I'm ready. Give me a little credit, will you?"

He shook his head.

"You have no idea…" he said, but smiled at her.

"Come on, we'll live through this. You'll see." She stepped towards him and passed her fingers through his hair.

"Maybe I'll be the one hurting you…" she joked, and he smiled again, this time more widely.

"I do believe you are among the few who actually could."

Sesshoumaru looked down at her and saw how young she was, saw how much faith she had in him, in_ them_ actually. He looked down at her face and saw how much she wanted to help him, to be beside him and how much she wanted to show her love.

He couldn't shake the thought that she was a child. Her age, her actual age bothered him, and made him feel a little uncomfortable. If she were youkai, she would have looked like a small child. But she was human.

"What are you thinking about?" Rin was looking into his eyes, and beyond them, fighting against his barrier. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"You are so young, Rin." He brushed her cheek and frowned for a moment.

"I do not know if I am being just with you." He continued, but Rin shoo her head.

"I am old enough to decide that for myself, and I want you. I don't remember ever wanting anyone or anything else, Sesshoumaru." He gave her an intrusive look.

"That is exactly my fear. That you did not have the chance to choose. How can you know…"

"I just do, and don't make me explain my feelings! I've loved you since forever, and now I've realized I love you in every way there is, Sesshoumaru. Why are you so insecure?" She'd never thought him to react like this. It wasn't like him. But then again, she'd never seen him around women… or females, in the way he was now with her.

"I only wanted you to have a choice. I am not insecure, Rin, and that tone is not necessary." She blushed when she realized that she'd raised her voice at him.

"I am more certain than I have ever been. I love you, I want you. But we cannot rush into something we might end up regretting." She gave him a rogue smile, passing her fingers over his chest.

"No regrets, Sesshoumaru. Not with you." He got a shiver, and narrowed his eyes. This girl was indeed something else.

:----:

"Have you ever thought that my time in this world is considerably shorter that yours?" she asked, leaning against his chest, looking out the window. Sesshoumaru frowned.

"I have." He had, and it pained him to know she was going to die in less than 100 years, and that he will never be whole again, for the rest of his immortal life.

"How about that? Will you be satisfied with living together for a mortal life?"

"I wish things were different, Rin, but unfortunately they are not." His heart was squirming in regret at her sad voice and the impossibility of changing their fate.

"What would you say if I were to tell you that there is a way?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and said nothing. What could she possibly mean by that? His mind raced to find an answer, but it seemed like there was none for him, at the moment.

"Would you give it a try?"

"Give what a try?" he asked, suspicious.

"How much do you love me?" she inquired, and immediately realized she'd just asked an offending question. She felt him stiffen.

"What kind of a question is _that_?" His thoughts still fought to bring out the answer to her sudden calm. What did she mean? What way was there to change their condition? He focused on a distant memory, and suddenly his heart stopped beating for a second. He let out a fast breath and widened his eyes in shock.

"Who told you about the blood bond?" He wanted to kill the idiot who had suggested it to Rin. She was stubborn enough to try bit, and she might die from it. He almost panicked.

"It doesn't matter." She turned to look at him, and was all but frightened by the worry on his face. He was downright scared.

"I won't let you do this, Rin. **No**." His words were so determined, and so still, that they discouraged her a little. But this was the only way they would have a chance at spending an eternity together. Their _only_ chance.

"Why? Why not? We love each other so much, why won't you do it? Is it because I'm too weak? Do you fear I will weaken you?" Her dark eyes were filled with tears, and Rin felt ripped apart by the same feeling she had while growing up: that she was too weak compared to him. The thing was, she'd been helpless facing her humanity. But now, she could surpass it. She could become stronger for him, and he would be stronger too. She knew it.

"I have faith, Sesshoumaru. I know I can live through it. I _know_ it. Please, I don't wanna lose you." Her words were so dim, and Sesshoumaru felt them so deep inside him, that it scared him.

"You could die, Rin. Do you understand? Not get hurt, but die. And Tenseiga might not work for the second time." His eyes were flashing like a lightning, and the light within them trembling like dead leaves in the autumn.

"I won't die, Sesshoumaru. I won't. It's the only chance we have. Please…"

His mind was blurry, he couldn't think rationally. He figured that was the answer, he couldn't think rationally, because he was beginning to consider her request. This was pure madness! There was no guarantee that she will live through it, absolutely none. But looking into her eyes, he saw how determined she was, he saw how much she wanted this.

And Sesshoumaru decided to listen to the one he loved, for a change. He would give her more credit. So much actually, that he would give in to her mad request ant put her life in danger.

'What am I doing?' he asked himself, just before telling her:

"Fine. We will bind our blood." Rin embraced him tightly and he lifted her from the ground, closing his eyes tightly, and grimacing out the pain he felt at the though that he might lose her forever.

'**What am I doing?'**

She put a soft kiss on his lips, and smiled kindly.

"I _promise_ you that this will end well." She whispered, and he shook his head. His eyes were hollow from the fear.

"Do not make promises of things you have no control over, Rin." He tightened his grip on her, and felt the girl's small body beginning to shiver, at his sigh of demise.

"It will, it will…" she repeated obsessively into his shoulder, between shudders and tears.

Sesshoumaru wanted it to end well more than he'd ever wanted anything else in his entire life. It wasn't that he had no faith. It was the fear of losing her that drove him to the edge of his reason.

He knew he was powerful enough to bind her blood to his, but his youkai blood might prove too intense for a human like her. She needed serious help f this was to work. She needed… Kagome and her jewel.

:---:

Kagome stared at them both in absolute bewilderment. Inuyasha stood behind her, with his arms crossed across the chest. Rin and Sesshoumaru were both seated in front of the young miko.

"You want me to… _what_?" she asked, thinking she hadn't heard clearly. Kaede entered the room, and Rin turned her head towards her.

"Maybe Kaede-baba could explain it better, Kagome-chan." Rin said, and gave the old woman a hopeful look. Kaede shook her head and took a seat beside the girl.

"They ask of you to help Rin live through the blood binding ritual, Kagome."

"What _exactly is_ the blood binding ritual?" Kagome had a bad, bad feeling about this. If Rin needed help to live through it, then it was way too dangerous for her taste.

Kaede explained the concept to a stunned Kagome, and an equally stunned Inuyasha, who had to give up his desire of becoming a full demon in order for this to be possible.

"… Of course, this may only happen if Inuyasha agrees to give up his wish." Kaede concluded, and then everyone waited for the hanyou to say something. Inuyasha looked like he would have just woken from a hypnotic trance.

"Oh, Kagome, don't give me that look, you know it too well that I haven't seriously considered becoming a full demon ever since I've come to love you. It's not important to me, anymore." Kagome smiled at him and his open declaration of love.

"Ne, Kaede-baba… will Kagome be in danger?" Inuyasha asked, somewhat worried.

"No, the only one we should be worrying about is young Rin here." They all gave Rin a concerned look, and Sesshoumaru took her small hand into his own.

"I will guard Rin. She will be fine." His confidence was impressing, but Kagome couldn't help wondering if that was truly how confident he felt.

With a sigh, Kagome locked her gaze on Rin.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Definitely." Rin answered, nodding at Kagome.

"Alright. Whenever you feel ready, I will do what I can."

Rin sprung forward and embraced the miko, then stood up and embraced a shocked Inuyasha, who took a fleeting look at his brother before closing his arms on Rin's waist. He looked a little embarrassed when he pushed her away, a moment later.

"Kagome, I must speak to you." Kaede said, with a serious look on her face. Kagome nodded.

"Hai."

"Come." The old woman exited, with Kagome close behind. They stopped before Kagome's rocking chair, and the young woman knew she was to receive instructions that she must follow to the letter, or else Rin's life would be lost.

"Kagome, this is very dangerous, as I've told you all before. Your purpose here is to make up for the fact that Rin has no youkai blood whatsoever. The magic within the Shikon no Tama will compensate, but you must be the guide for Sesshoumaru's blood inside this child."

"Guide?" Kagome focused her attention to understand Kaede's words.

"The blood bond requests, beside the exchange of blood, a merge of life too. Two lives become one. You must make sure that the stronger life force unites with the weaker one, not consume it. Sesshoumaru is a full youkai, and a very powerful one, maybe the most powerful I have ever encountered. His life force is considerably stronger that a human, even Rin's. It doesn't matter that she is who she is. She's still human, and her blood is too weak for her to make it on her own. You must pass Sesshoumaru's life force through yourself and the jewel, and then channel it to Rin."

"How can I do that? I'm human too, isn't it the same thing?" Kaede shook her head and narrowed her eyes.

"You are a miko and no ordinary one either. Kagome, you have the power to heal, you still hold purity, and grow stronger every day. You can handle it. Haven't you connected to Sesshoumaru when you shot your power through his body? Didn't you _feel_ him inside you?"

Kagome widened her eyes. She _had_ felt him, but dared not say anything about it. She thought it was something to intimate to tell. The way Sesshoumaru simply spread inside her in that moment had been overwhelming. Such an intense force, that it made her stop thinking. He was strong, and he could manage the force he had, that was more important. Kagome began to trust in their chances of success.

Kaede nodded.

"That is what I mean. You know him now, you've seen him from inside, when you collided your power with his. This will help you a great deal, and will make things somewhat easier. If you hadn't been here, the child wouldn't stand any chance."

Kagome understood what she had to do, and understood what was the danger Rin faced.

"So, do you mean to say that if this doesn't work, it will be Sesshoumaru who kills her?" Roughly put, that was the truth. His blood would consume hers, and she would die.

Kaede didn't answer, but she didn't have to. Kagome looked to the ground, and felt sorry for the taiyoukai.

If this were to fail, he would not only have to live with the loss of his loved one, but with the guilt of being the one who killed her. Horrible fate.

Kagome swore she would do the impossible to see her through safely, and bring Rin out alive. She had to. Otherwise, what would all her power be worth?

:---:

A.N.

Yeah, I know, I'm late with this one. Gomen… I have no excuse. I just hope you like it, cuz I'm not that thrilled with how it turned out. Next one will be intensely worked on, because it's the Blood Bond thingy, and it has to go _Oh so well_ as it were.

Thank you all for your reviews, I love **_love_** **love** them all, and you guys as well!

ITADAKIMASU to all future reviews, and see ya later on…

Bye Bye!

:---:


	15. Blood

The other hero

Chapter 15 – Blood

Kagome was staring at the Shikon no Tama as if she would have seen it for the first time. It was early in the morning, and she hadn't slept well the night passed. She was in her rocking chair, moving back and forth absentmindedly, while her left hand held the purple jewel in front of her eyes. The purple light from the Shikon made a strange contrast with the green stone of her ring, and Kagome smiled faintly while her eyes slipped frm one jewel to the other.

She definitely liked the green one better.

'I hope I can live up to this, they both have such high hopes, and trust me… especially _him_.' she thought, her eyes closing for a moment and then settling on the horizon. She put her hand on her knees, as she continued her back and forth motion with the chair. It was now more like a nervous habit for her to do that. She had a lot on her mind, and a great responsibility. The fear that she couldn't take Sesshoumaru's strength almost made her change her mind.

The only thing that motivated her was what she felt around Inuyasha. She knew she couldn't live without him, and she understood how Sesshoumaru must have felt towards losing Rin. His life after she would die could only mean loneliness and demise. He would turn back into the cold hearted demon he used to be before meeting her. He was going to die inside, but still go on living on the outside.

What could be more horrible than such a fate? So yes, she was going to do it for Sesshoumaru, even if she herself couldn't believe it, at first.

She looked at the morning sky, where the sun was barely rising, sending orange and purple rays of light across the land. Inuyasha had left somewhere again, maybe to the village to help Kaede with some medicinal plants gathering. The old woman was having more and more trouble climbing the hills to find those herbs.

Kagome again eyed the Shikon, this time feeling the sting in her heart, just like the one she used to have when a shard was nearby, only significantly more powerful. She sighed, and suddenly sprung up her eyes, to see Sesshoumaru standing not five feet from her.

"Ohayo…" she said, and he only nodded once, slowly. Kagome knew why he had come, but she was still somewhat surprised to see him so early in the morning.

"Kagome…" he started, and her eyes widened a little. He never called her by her given name; he would only say miko, or human, which she actually dreaded. But she knew why he did it, and she didn't mind anymore.

"Thank you." The exact same words he'd said to her last time he called her Kagome. When she'd healed him and gave him back his arm.

"Don't thank me yet. We still have a difficult job to do, you and I."

He frowned for a second, and deepened his gaze.

"Indeed. Rin must…" he stopped, and she saw how hard it was for him to word out whatever he wanted to say.

"She must be protected." He finally said, and Kagome thought that hadn't been his first thought. But she let it pass, seeing as it was strange enough for him to talk to her like this, in the first place.

"Yes. She does need protection. That's why I'm here, Sesshoumaru."

"That is why _we_ are here." Kagome saw the determination in his eyes, and heard it in his deep voice. He was as unmoving as always, the taiyoukai used to having his way whatever the cost. But what if the cost would be Rin's life?

"Do you have doubts?" he asked, and Kagome wished she wouldn't be so easy to read.

She took a deep breath and shook her head lightly, biting on her bottom lip.

"No." she lied.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head and tried to look her in the eye, but the woman tuned her gaze elsewhere, standing up from the chair. He took a step back, in order to keep the proper distance between them.

"You do." He stated, and Kagome knew she had to talk to him about this. She had to, if they wanted to stand any chance to protect Rin.

"When we first fought Naraku…" she began, and Sesshoumaru immediately narrowed his eyes, focusing on her entire person, her voice and mimic, her breath and posture.

"You… I mean I… We…" he was getting impatient. But he knew it must be awkward for her to talk about it. He'd felt it too, and didn't dare to say a word to her since it had happened. The connection between them had been made at such an intimate level, back then, that they were both a little astounded by the feeling, now.

The way she simply spread inside him, how she coupled with his every muscle and every flow of blood, with his every thought and emotion, had been amazing, and scary even for the taiyoukai.

On the other side, Kagome had become aware of the enormous force he held inside both his body and his mind. When she adjusted her power to prevent purifying him, she found inside him the power to do just that. She was too weak to do it herself, so she simply… _plugged on to him_ for lack of a better word. He had been her strength, and she saw how well he could control his blood, his body and mind, so that they would act as one, and not reject her.

"Since that day, I've had these… feelings. Regarding you." She said, not without some difficulty and embarrassment. It wasn't quite right to call them _feelings_, they were more like _perceptions_. She just sensed him in a different manner.

Sesshoumaru wanted to look more relaxed, but he simply couldn't. Relaxing just wasn't his thing.

"Not exactly _feelings_, but I have experienced the same thing."

"Yeah, you're right." She looked aside again, but then decided she was acting like a child. They were both adults, and she needed to have this conversation with him.

"I think we've been irreparably connected since that day."

"It would seem so." He wasn't very encouraging, Kagome thought. Did she really have to do it all by herself?

"I know how powerful you are, more than anyone could, Sesshoumaru. I've seen through your eyes, but most importantly, I've thought with your mind and felt with your heart. I know you better than anyone. And I think the same goes for you. Am I right?"

She was, and he was relieved they could finally let it out. It was awkward for him to be tied to another being like this, especially one like her. She was a human miko… The fact that she was human didn't have anything to do with it anymore, the love of his life was human too, and he still would have died for her a thousand times… But a miko… She was meant to destroy his blood! She was born for it! But now she was more inside him than anyone. And there was no undoing it.

"You are." His answers began to annoy Kagome.

'Patience, Higurashi. He's not used to talking stuff out.' She said to herself.

"I did not wish for the connection between us to be this deep. Or to exist at all, for that matter." His sincerity didn't shock her. Sesshoumaru never lied.

"However, it is. I feel you like an extension of my senses, sometimes, especially when we are close to one another." He couldn't believe he was having this conversation.

The words came out slowly, at an uneven pace, as if someone was forcing him to say them. Well, _he_ was forcing_ himself_ to speak them…

"As awful as that might be for you, Sesshoumaru, I think it's actually a blessing in disguise. We can use that to our advantage when I'll channel your strength to Rin. I think we might have better odds because of this."

He didn't say anything, but he thought she was right. They had to use whatever they could to their advantage. He still didn't take any joy in subjecting Rin to this, but there was no way out, now. It was her wish and he had to respect that. He had decided that he would treat her as an equal, even if more often than not it was proved to be the biggest challenge of his life.

"Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha's voice made Kagome flinch. Sesshoumaru didn't move, nor moved his eyes off the girl. She took a step to the side and watched as Inuyasha walked towards her, with a slightly confused look on his face. As he passed by Sesshoumaru, not even giving him a glance, Kagome realized how much the two looked like each other. Those eyes which could burn your heart out, the heavy silvery hair flowing around them, the smooth skin and their features, they were so alike… and yet…

Inuyasha eyed her awkwardly.

"You okay?" he asked, slightly bending over to her, and stoking her hair.

"Yeah. Just nervous." She answered, and Inuyasha remembered to be polite with his brother. He wanted to mend their relationship. He couldn't believe it, but he actually cared about the bastard.

As he turned to face Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha heard him say the most unbelievable of things.

"I appreciate your aid, otouto-san." Not half-breed, not mutt, in that condescending tone, not even Inuyasha!

Sesshoumaru felt something stinging at his throat. He frowned at the unexpected feeling, and just stared at his brother's stunned face.

"It's not really my choice, but if it were…" Inuyasha didn't need to finish. The slight show of gratitude from Sesshoumaru meant a lot to him. Kagome looked from one to the other, thinking: 'Thank you, God. This is the best thing that's happened to them in 7 years!' She felt an overwhelming feeling of peace flood her, and she breathed easy, just as Sesshoumaru walked to his little brother.

Inuyasha had an instinctive reaction when his brother came too close and backed a little. But Sesshoumaru slowly raised his left arm and put his hand on the hanyou's right shoulder, staring into his gold eyes. They were the same as his. He searched Inuyasha's face for the human filth he used to see there, for the weakness that he always thought his human blood brought, but failed to see them anymore.

He blinked, and denied what he'd just felt. His brother was just that: his brother. The only blood relative, the only family he had left. But he had never had a family at all, Sesshoumaru thought, and this brought him to realize that he and his brother were more alike than any of them would have admitted.

"We will change fate, otouto."

"A-aniki…" Inuyasha mumbled, but his brain ceased t function for a second or so. Then, Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, who was having trouble keeping her mouth shut.

"We will come later this morning. Is it alright for you?" Kagome nodded, and watched as he departed. As soon as Sesshoumaru was out of sight, she darted her eyes to Inuyasha, who had a confused look to him. He was staring at the place he last saw his brother, and couldn't believe he'd just called him _aniki_. The word just popped out of him when he heard Sesshoumaru's _otouto_. He's actually felt him as his brother, in that moment.

Now, he was just confused.

:---:

Rin was reading. She had her legs crossed under her, and she was reading.

'This girl is amazing.' He thought, as he looked at her from the distance. Her forehead was covered with strands of raven hair falling heavily over her face, and her hands rested on the pages. As she turned the page, she frowned and stretched her neck a little, completely taken by the plot, as it would seem. He shook his head a little, finding it hard to believe that she would read at a time like this. She could be dead by dusk! But Rin knew she wouldn't die. She just _knew_, as opposed to everyone else, who _hoped_ she wouldn't.

He stopped just before her, and Rin didn't even look up as she said.

"Almost done, wait a bit." He raised his left eyebrow in a gesture of both amusement and surprise. She was the only person who could take him so lightly. When she reached a gap in the writing, marked by a painted flower, she tapped her finger on the book, and placed the bookmark between the pages, then closed the book carefully. She looked up in expectance.

"Finished?" he asked, seriously, and raised both his eyebrows this time. Rin smiled, amused by his awkward humor. Or the way humor fit him, more like it.

"Uh-huh." She mumbled, in that completely uneducated manner she knew he so much dreaded. Sesshoumaru tilted his head.

"You will never learn."

"Nope." She answered promptly, and gave him a childish smile. She simply glowed, in his gold eyes, and Sesshoumaru felt like he could never live like this again, in her absence. The level he felt life at right now, the intensity of his every emotion was indescribably higher since he'd discovered her, _really discovered_ her. He'd been numb until she loved him.

"Is it time?" Rin became serious and stood up, leaving the book on the small bench. Wind blew her hair about her face, and she secured a strand behind her ear. Sesshoumaru frowned and imitated her movement.

"Yes." She nodded, and moved towards him. She put her arms over his shoulders, reaching up and standing on the tips of her toes.

"You're so tall." She said, and he felt like he could laugh at her sudden remark.

Instead, he bent his shoulders and lifted her from the ground, closing his arms tightly around her thighs. Rin gave a surprised cry, and smiled down at him.

"Much better." She smiled, and passed her fingers softly over the crescent moon on his skin. Sesshoumaru eyed her intensely, and she felt like she would have been lit from the inside. Like he could see everything inside her. She bent her head and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead, taking his head in her small hands. Then she rested her head against his and took a fast breath. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and didn't say a word.

"Let's go." She whispered into his face a moment later. He opened his eyes.

"We will." He placed her back on the ground and looked at her in that inexpressive way he used to a long time ago. Or so it seemed to her, like a long time, because for him it was merely a second ago.

:---:

"You stand there." Kaede instructed Sesshoumaru, and for maybe the first time in his life, he didn't argue with being given an order.

"You stand here." Kaede dragged Rin by the hand to stand in front of the taiyoukai.

"Kagome." She took Kagome's hand, and led her between the two.

"Closer." The old woman said, and the three closed in on one another. They could almost touch each other.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, stretch out your hand, palm down. You will be the one giving blood, since you are the stronger party." Sesshoumaru complied without a word. Inuyasha stood ten feet from them, staring Kagome wide eyed.

"Rin, do the same, only with your palm down. You will receive blood, since your is weaker. Do not touch him." Rin did just what Kaede said, her eyes not leaving Sesshoumaru's. She had such confidence… Sesshoumaru could barely understand her.

"Kagome, close the jewel between your hands and put them between their hands. Kagome placed her closed hands between Sesshoumaru's and Rin's.

"You have to touch them both." The two closed the distance and each rested their palm on Kagome's.

The miko felt a strange tickle in her arms, like chills passing through her veins. It was cold and hot at the same time, and she looked at Sesshoumaru with surprise.

He nodded.

"I feel it too." Kaede narrowed her eyes and looked up at the blue sky. No cloud could be seen, and the sun was reigning above them. The wind was still, and every bit of nature seemed to wait for them.

Kaede pulled out two thin stings, and tied a knot on the end of the first, then two on the end of the second.

"One tie to give life, two ties to receive life. Two become one." She said and tied the first string on to Sesshoumaru's wrist, then the second to Rin's wrist.

"You have to put down your defense, Sesshoumaru-sama. I will cut you. Don't oppose it." He nodded, but his eyes didn't move from Rin's.

Kaede looked at Kagome.

"Be prepared to hold your ground, and whatever you do, don't allow the Shikon to purify his blood. Only restrain his strength. This will be difficult, you will fight alone, since Rin's blood in not present at the moment." Kagome nodded once, and looked at her hands.

Kaede pulled from the string, and Sesshoumaru felt it cut through his skin. He didn't even blink as his blood began to trail down Kagome's hand.

Kagome closed her eyes and felt the warm crimson liquid as it spilled over her skin. Immediately, her instincts rushed to purify it, but she tensed and kept back the urge. She clenched her teeth, and allowed the blood to slip between her fingers. It was an awkward sensation, as Sesshoumaru's blood stained her skin, she could swear she felt him inside her somehow.

When the first drop of his blood fell on the Shikon, Kagome got a powerful shiver, and then the acute feeling of danger. Her purple aura flared around her body, and she whimpered as she fought to keep her power locked inside. The jewel pulled at her senses, urging her to release it, to allow it to do its job and purify the youkai blood.

'No. NO.' she thought, and tightened her grip on the jewel. Sesshoumaru frowned and could clearly feel the woman's struggle. It was like an extension of his own feelings.

Kaede waited for Kagome to balance the power inside the jewel, and then pulled by Rin's string, cutting the girl's wrist. Kagome didn't realize she wasn't allowing Sesshoumaru's blood to pass beyond her other hand.

"Let go of the blood, Kagome." Kaede said, and she felt like if she would have done that, she would lose control. But she had to.

Rin's blood began to form trails on the back of her wrist, and soon enough it stained the grass under her hand.

The moment Kagome parted her fingers, and Sesshoumaru's blood connected to Rin's, Kagome could feel the upward flow of the young girl's blood. It was simply defying gravity and flowing up to meet Sesshoumaru's.

Rin opened her eyes even wider, and stared at Sesshoumaru. She felt an immense pain spear her entire body and thought she would collapse. Her vision blurred, and a huge weight dropped on her chest preventing her from breathing. She opened her mouth, unable to breathe, and sketched a cough. Her skin lost color, and her dark eyes rolled back helpless.

"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru shouted, so loud that the young miko almost jumped.

She gave Rin a terrified look, and fought against her entire body screaming to protect the human from the demon. To the Shikon, Rin was being attacked. It was meant to protect the human, but now the human blood was mixed with youkai one, so the jewel simply devoured both.

Kagome searched for strength, as her every muscle tensed, and clearly heard a voice inside her head.

'_She needs me.'_

Her eyes shot up at Sesshoumaru, but he wasn't looking at her. His gold eyes were stuck on Rin, and Kagome wondered where the voice had come from.

She felt two strong arms grab her waist, and in the same second Kaede's old voice shouting desperately:

"Inuyasha _don't touch her_!"

It was too late. Inuyasha saw Kagome's pained face and her struggle, he saw the color fade from her cheeks and lips, and he couldn't think straight anymore. He jumped towards her, and grabbed her waist just as she had when he'd used she Shikon on Tessaiga, all those years ago. He had to do _something_!

Kagome screamed as Inuyasha closed his arms around her and purple lightning sprung out from her body, hitting both Sesshoumaru and his brother straight in the chest. They both cried out in pain, but neither moved from their spots. Inuyasha's eyes flashed red a few times, and then went completely red and his fangs began to grow, as well as his claws.

"Inuyasha' let her go! You'll only make it harder on her!" Kaede shouted, as Kagome fought to keep the purple flashes as harmless as possible. Still they sprung out of her at random intervals, directed towards the brothers. Rin was shuddering and barely holding her ground. Kagome focused on the girl, and tried to balance her blood. She could actually see the blood's path inside Rin, and became one with it.

Just as she though she got it right, she felt like she hit a hard wall, which projected her back. Then, pain spread in her entire body, like it would have been her own blood. She began to get dizzy, and her legs were threatening not to hold her weight anymore. Behind her, Inuyasha let out a raged howl as he pressed his chest against her back, and forced his youkai blood out of the way.

Tessaiga pulsed violently, and the hanyou's eyes cleared into a pure golden color.

Rin felt warmth invade her body, and mixing with her own, and felt Sesshoumaru's love flood her inside. Tears trailed down her face as she felt something deep within her shift and change shape. It was indescribable, as if someone had twisted her very being, even if she was still herself.

Kagome detensed and felt her power slip from her, felt the violence of her defense calm down and the jewel accepting the union. She settled her quiver and shot open her eyes.

She first looked back at Inuyasha, and saw his golden eyes half open. He still had his arms around her, and smiled at her gently. Kagome smiled back as she saw the purple marks on his cheeks. She felt tired. Turning to see Sesshoumaru, the look in his eyes scared her. He let go of her hand and passed by her in speed.

Kagome followed him with her gaze, and was shocked by the sight.

Sesshoumaru held an unconscious Rin in his arms. The girl's hair was completely white, and her skin significantly lighter in color. Her features were mostly the same as always, only softer and less… human. She had long sharp claws instead of nails, and her body seemed better defined now. Her eyelids were purple and her pale cheeks each held a single magenta stripe across them

However, Sesshoumaru didn't seem to notice any of these things. His eyes were hopelessly stuck on the girl's face, as he tried to make out her pulse with one hand. He was stiff and Kagome held her breath at the sight of his scared face. She'd never seen him like that before. In a second, the world spun around, and went dark as she fell limp into Inuyasha's arms.

"Kagome!" his startled voice was the last thing she heard.

:---:

AN: Oh, God, I'm in trouble. A week! Do you absolutely hate me? Please don't, cuz here I have the chappy, and I hope it's any good… Well anyway thanks for the Reviews as always, and see ya next one. Kissez… lots of them! Thanks for being patient.

:---:


	16. Breathe in

We were drawn from the weeds  
We were brave like soldiers  
Falling down under the pale moonlight  
You were holding to me  
Like a someone broken  
And I couldn't tell you but I'm telling you now

Just let me hold you while you're falling apart  
Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down

Fall on me  
Tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you forever in me  
Ever the same

We would stand in the wind  
We were free like water  
Flowing down  
Under the warmth of the sun  
Now it's cold and we're scared  
And we've both been shaken  
Hey, look at us  
Man, this doesn't need to be the end

Just let me hold you while you're falling apart  
Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down

Fall on me tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same  
Call on me  
I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me  
Forever it's you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same

You may need me there  
To carry all your weight  
But you're no burden I assure  
You tide me over  
With a warmth I'll not forget  
But I can only give you love

( Rob Thomas - "Ever the same")

Have been listening to this while writing, over and over again like a psychotic maniac. It's simply beautiful, and it fits so well. Please read it. It's so so beautiful... I almost cried while listening to these lyrics. Call me mushy... If you will.

Chapter 16 – Breathe in

His face was a mask of desperation and hopelessness. He held on to her unmoving body as she grew colder and colder into his quivering arms. Her breath had dimmed into a light flow of cool air upon his beautiful pained face, threatening to disappear just as sudden as in came onto this world. Her chest wasn't moving up and down anymore, and he was desperately hanging on to the sight of her pale parted lips, which still fought to draw in air to her lungs.

"You cannot die." He whispered, as everyone stared at them, not daring to say a word or to move a muscle. Five feet from where they were seated on the ground, Inuyasha showed a similar posture, holding Kagome in his arms.

Kaede looked from one couple to another, oblivious as to what she could do to bring the girls back to their senses.

Inuyasha stared at his brother for a few seconds, almost not being able to recognize him. He was frowning into an expression of guilt and demise, anger and loss that completely threw the hanyou off. Sesshoumaru really loved this little human girl.

Inuyasha's eyes then focused on Kagome's pale face, and he passed his clawed fingers over her face and neck, kissing her forehead carefully.

She was breathing normally, her chest raising and falling back repeatedly. He held her close trying to warm up her body. She was still limp, but the color gradually returned to her skin, and Inuyasha could finally breathe easy when she fluttered her eyes open and looked up at him with blurred vision.

He let out a fast breath and pulled her head to rest on his chest, kissing her hair.

She put her arm around him and held back her tears as she recalled Rin's broken body. She'd failed, and the girl had been hurt, maybe even fatally.

Kagome slowly parted from Inuyasha to look him in the eye. The uneven purple marks were still staining his cheeks. She frowned and touched his face.

"Thank you." She said slowly, and he took her fingers into his hand, still staring into her eyes.

"Are you…" he began, and she nodded, looking to Sesshoumaru and Rin.

He didn't know what to do. He felt her life slipping away, between his fingers and far from his reach. It was only then that he saw the white hair the purple markings on her face, her claws. He touched each of the proofs her body displayed in regard to her new nature, and felt a sting in his throat.

"What is the use? For this… I have sacrificed your life." He whispered into her silvery hair, the rumble inside his chest becoming harder and harder to control. He felt like coughing, like letting out the pain inside his heart. He wanted time to stop and freeze her like this, almost dead in his arms. Because _almost _dead was not yet dead, and the fear within him was not yes desperation.

He was afraid even to squeeze her body against his, afraid that the slightest motion may cease her shallow breath and she would be gone forever.

"Why did you have to do this, Rin?" his low voice was uneven and ill paced, and his eyes opened widely as he no longer felt the petty blow of her breath against his skin.

Sesshoumaru whimpered, his hand trembling as he passed his fingers over her soft mouth. Her eyes were almost completely closed, but he could see the watery shade of death grow inside their depths, and his heart stopped beating for a second. He wanted to go with her, and dreaded his heartbeat resuming its usual motion, even if it was painfully hitting his chest from the inside.

Her skin was now cold, and he was the same. He could feel every piece of kindness and love drain from his body and heart; he could feel his feelings wither in her absence and emptiness filling him entirely. What was the use to holding them, if she was no longer there to see it? What was the use of searching for love if it only defeated her? In that very moment, Sesshoumaru cursed the day he'd let her know he loved her, cursed the day he'd allowed this child to become a woman beside him. He should have sent her away from him_. He should have known better_.

His eyes rested hollowly upon her still face and he raised his voice just a notch.

"I've killed her." His voice was as steel, and Kagome breathed in and out a few times, violently. She stood up from Inuyasha's embrace, and unsteadily advanced towards Sesshoumaru, kneeling beside him.

"Are you giving up, then?" she asked, and Sesshoumaru frowned.

"What's the use? She is gone."

"You still have…"

"Tenseiga may only save a life once." He said, bitterly. "Bokusenou told me this yesterday, when I went to see him. She is gone forever."

Kagome frowned.

"No. Try it, Sesshoumaru. Just…" she refused to believe Rin was gone. Not like this, not now, it was to painful to accept her death. She was so young, and full of life, she was Sesshoumaru's heart, and with her gone, the demon would freeze hopelessly for an eternity.

"I don't want to hear you anymore. Stop." He said, and Kagome's voice was cut abruptly by the resent in his words. He didn't only hate her, he hated everyone. Everything.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears, and she reached for Rin, but Sesshoumaru angrily shot his eyes at her which caused Kagome to stop just before touching the girl.

"You can't give up, not if you love her, Sesshoumaru."

"Can you not you _see_ that there is _no one left_ for me to love? She is _dead_!" his voice was husky and his eyes swam in unreleased tears. Kagome was taken aback by the utter pain carved upon his face.

She shook her head.

"You're wrong." Sesshoumaru didn't move, but clenched his teeth, pulling Rin's body closer to his own in a possessive grip that reached even beyond death.

"Why do you still hold her body like that? Why are you so pained? Why, Sesshoumaru? Didn't your love die with her? Why do you still want her, then?" he words sunk into the depths of his brain and the demon began trembling lightly, mostly due to the tension in his jaws.

"She will not die if you still love her, Sesshoumaru." Kagome swallowed her tears and reached to his face. He backed a little, but allowed her to touch him. Kagome brushed his cheek with the tips of her fingers.

"Try." She said, then stood up and took a step back.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes tightly, holding back his feelings. He felt like if he would let them take over he would be ripped apart, clawed into almost nothing, like his worst enemy would tear at his body.

He carefully placed Rin on her back in the high green grass, and looked up for a second.

'Help me, chichiue. Help _us_.' The Lord prayed, as she unsheathed Tenseiga. The blade rested coldly in his hand, glittering from the sunlight. Sesshoumaru swallowed and took in a deep breath. He could usually see the small creatures from the other world by the time Tessaiga was in fighting position. Rin's body was the same as it was w moment ago. He couldn't see anything, couldn't sense anything other than desperation.

He shook his head and held Tenseiga's handle tighter, focusing on Rin's face. He tilted his head and hovered above her like she was a surreal creature from heaven. She looked so beautiful, even with her pale skin and closed eyes. She was so pure and quiet, still and peaceful in her demise.

He felt like his courage crushed against a mountain and he could no longer stand. He fell to his knees, plunging the sword into the ground, then bending over and dragging Tenseiga's blade over Rin's chest, as he rested his head on the same spot. His entire body quivered, and he let out a small cry of release, then a raging howl which scared even Inuyasha.

He closed his eyes tight and no longer wished for himself to die with her, but for her to live forever with him. He would have given her his own life, if that would have made her come through. The thought froze inside his mind. Why hadn't he died until now? If the bond had worked, why wasn't he dead? Sesshoumaru figured there were more ways than one to die.

An immense wave on heat flooded his body and made him clench onto Rin's clothing as he frowned at the feeling. He could no longer hold back his emotion, and it poured out through his gold eyes in the form of two sparkling trails of salty water which trailed down his pale face. As they reached Tenseiga's cold shimmering blade, it lit up and surrounded the two with a light blue wave of sparkling energy. Sesshoumaru felt the powerful pulse of his sword and in the next second beat of Rin's heart against her chest.

His eyes widened and he raised his head to look at her, with his hand still on her chest, to make sure he wasn't imagining things.

Rin felt something rip through her and pain invading her body, as a strong grip forcefully dragged her back from her even flow towards… she didn't know towards what. She was pulled back, as if a swirl of wind was yanking her by somewhere inside her chest. She finally landed on a rough surface and squirmed in pain for a moment. It was horrible, she fought to stay awake, and not lose he consciousness from the strong violent that she was now receiving all through her body.

Eventually, she felt lighter, and realized that she was flowing upwards. She was being pulled up by this unseen force that soothed her ache. Soon enough, the soreness in her body began to drain and was gradually left behind. She wanted to surface the complete darkness in which she found herself, and she wanted to take in air. She realized she wasn't breathing at all, and this scared her. But with this realization came another sort of pain. Loss.

'Sesshoumaru. _Sesshoumaru_… I've left him all alone.' She reached her hands up and caught something she couldn't yet see. She wanted to breathe, her lungs hurt and her throat stung with thickness.

Sesshoumaru saw her mouth open rapidly, and heard her throat wheeze as it hungrily took in air. She repeated the movement until her throat didn't hurt anymore, and her heartbeat settled into an even pattern. Her body was sore still, but nothing compared to the pain she'd felt before breathing in.

She shot her eyes open and saw the worried face of the taiyoukai before her. He let out a fast whimper of relief, and smiled at her with the look of liberation waving over his features. Rin felt her eyes burn, and she blinked a few times to get accustomed to the light. Sesshoumaru was silent just above her, thankful to be looking in her beautiful avert eyes.

Rin saw something sparkling on his face and focused her sore eyes on the glittering trails of …

"Have you…" she begun, and felt her throat thick and stinging. Her voice seemed different, somehow. Sesshoumaru nodded slowly, and she smiled sadly, wiping the trails of tears off his face.

"Baka." She whispered as she put an arm on the back of his neck and pulled him to her. She placed a kiss on his dried lips, and Sesshoumaru held his breath as she moved her warm mouth over his. He shivered and closed his eyes submitting to her sweet kiss, and the relief of her being alive. His heart could beat again, he could breathe again, and he could live again. Rin was alive.

Kagome blushed as she caught a glimpse of their kiss, and then looked to the side. Inuyasha however didn't care to miss his brother's display of affection. It was a rare sight, and he wanted to enjoy it while he still could. Soon enough, his_ beloved_ brother would resume his obnoxious behavior. Or so he thought.

Sesshoumaru helped Rin up and she stumbled on her feet for a second, but regained her balance quickly. She took a look at Tenseiga, then at Kagome.

"You did it." She told the miko, but Kagome shook her head.

"I only helped do this." She walked to Rin and took a strand of white hair in her hand, bringing it before the girl's yes. Rin widened her yes, and brought her hair on her chest, staring at it in bewilderment. She breathed in deeply, and could distinguish some strange smells that she hadn't before. Her eyes focused as far as he could see, and she realized it was significantly further than she had been able to before.

She looked at the claws on her fingers, and pulled her sleeve up only to find a thin, wavering magenta bracelet on her wrist. She looked up at Kagome and opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't think of what she could say. It was simply unbelievable. She could hear the birds singing, far away from her, could hear the insects crawling in the grass, could feel Sesshoumaru's heartbeat just behind her, and smell his blood as it rushed through his veins.

She felt her cheeks, and thought that she must have stripes across them too. She smiled and turned to Sesshoumaru, who was just sheathing his sword.

"It worked. I'm…"

"Hanyou." Sesshoumaru said, and Rin put a hand over her mouth, smiling into her palm.

"It worked…" She rushed to embrace Kagome, who almost fell over from the hit. Rin didn't know her strength yet, and Kagome fought to stay up.

"Oh, gomen Kagome-chan. Arigato, domo arigato…" she mumbled and kissed both Kagome's cheeks, making her blush intensely."

"A-are you okay too?" she asked, and Kagome smiled affectionately at the younger girl.

"I'm so happy for you…" the miko said, not without emotion flooding her voice, looking from Rin to Sesshoumaru, who nodded towards her. The taiyoukai slowly advanced towards the young miko, and Rin stepped aside to allow him full sight of Kagome. The girl stood straight, looking into his gold eyes with calm in her heart.

Sesshoumaru was more grateful to her than he'd ever been to any other being in this world. This human had given him back his life, his Rin, and she was just standing there, looking like she didn't even make an effort. But she had, he knew it from the shadows under her dark eyes, and the pallor on her face.

Before Kagome's excessively wide eyes, Inuyasha's complete stun and Kaede's look of approval, Sesshoumaru bent on one knee and bowed to Kagome not saying a word. Kagome almost fell from her feet at the sight on the taiyoukai kneeling before her. She didn't know how to react. She wanted to raise him, but didn't dare touch him. After a few seconds, he stood up and looked her in the eye. Kagome felt gratitude flood her, and figured that must be what he was feeling.

His gold eyes lingered on hers, and then he turned to his brother. Inuyasha only nodded, wordlessly letting him know there was no need for thanking him. After all, his main concern had been Kagome, not Rin. The same scene as with Inuyasha was played with Kaede, who bowed to the demon Lord, and he did the same.

Sesshoumaru then eyed Rin, and he outstretched his hand for her to take. So she did, shyly smiling up at him. Kagome watched as they both walked away from her, and she finally turned and put her arms around Inuyasha's neck, breathing easy.

"And so it ends…" Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome smiled and backed to see his face.

"No. So it _begins_, Inuyasha." He smiled back and placed a soft kiss on her smooth lips. Kagome sighed in content, and she looked up at the perfect sky.

"I want an outdoor wedding, Inuyasha. Can you get me one of those nice foyers? We'll decorate it with some flowers, and maybe I can bring everyone from back home here, now that…" Kagome paused, and then realized that she didn't have the Shikon anymore.

"Where did I… Kaede?" The old woman looked at her attentively.

"I don't have the jewel anymore."

"Yes, you do." Kagome frowned.

"But… Where…" Then she realized that it was back inside her body again. She put a palm over her ribs, where it came out from in the first place, and raised her eyebrows.

"I don't think it has any more negative energy stored inside." Kagome said, and Kaede nodded.

"Most likely. It is pure now, with no option on tainting it anymore. You've won Midoriko's battle inside it."

Kagome smiled, and again turned to Inuyasha.

"How about that foyer?" He rolled his eyes back and swooped her up not saying a word.

"See ya, Kaede!" he threw over his shoulder, as he headed for the house. He wanted to show Kagome just how patiently he was going to wait for their wedding night…

:---:

"I feel so much… lighter now." Rin said later that evening, as she sat in the library, in front of Sesshoumaru's huge desk. She sat on a large chair, with her legs under her and an open book in her lap. He couldn't get enough of watching her. She looked slightly different, but she was exactly the same. He humor, her witty comebacks, her strange wordings were all still there, and he loved every bit of them. He was just staring at her, his eyes partially open though.

"Stop it with that look, Sesshoumaru, you're making me nervous. You've always made me nervous with it." He quirked an eyebrow, placing a palm under his chin while he leaned forward on the desk.

"That's not helping…" she smiled shyly, and tried to avoid looking into his eyes. Surely enough, it proved impossible. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes in that curiosity look he sometimes gave her. Rin fussed in her seat, then gave up, and closed the book.

Sesshoumaru was simply devouring her with his gaze. She felt exposed, like he could see through her clothes, and went crimson at the thought. Her ears could pick up the low growl in his chest and throat, and her senses began pulling alarms at the scent that came from him. Rin didn't know how to interpret it though, but she definitely knew he was gonna explain it to her… one way or the other.

She heard his heartbeat pick up pace and his breath did the same, as he continued to silently look at her. The thing was, he wasn't looking at her body, but only into her eyes, and Rin felt pined to that chair.

She saw the same reaction in her body as in his, and began to understand. She froze when he stood up and went around the desk, hovering above her. He took her hand and led her up. She was still looking up at him, and he remembered her silly remark of how tall he was, earlier that day.

He wanted her so much, and he wasn't even sure why. That completely threw him off track. He couldn't clearly define his own reasons, couldn't separate the love from the lust, from the need to protect her… She raised so many feelings inside him that he decided to simply give up trying to analyze them, and just _live_ them.

He raised her chin and captured her mouth in a breathtaking kiss which rapidly grew deeper and more intense. They were both pressing their bodies against each other, and Sesshoumaru felt the sudden _need_ to have her urging him to skip the foreplay. But then, he discovered that he didn't only want to possess her, he wanted her to feel how much he loved her, he wanted her to feel the bliss of their union, and he wanted to discover every bit of her beautiful young body.

Rin completely abandoned herself into his embrace, as she felt hot flashes pass through her body at random intervals. She responded to his kiss, she wanted him closer and closer, but she felt a little scared by this need for him, by this insatiable desire to become his.

She'd known it for a long time that this time would come. She'd known it, and hoped for it. She wanted to be his in every way there was, and in this very moment _his_ meant _his mate_. She blushed and opened her mouth to draw in air. She'd forgotten how to breathe. She climbed on the chair, and found that it was just as tall as she wanted it to be. Her chin was just above his head.

She put her hands on his shoulders and looked into his gold eyes as he lifted his head, asking her that unheard question she so longed to answer. She burnt him with her eyes, and nodded once. Sesshoumaru seemed to hesitate.

"I'm not afraid anymore." She whispered, and he rested his forehead on her chest for a second, before Rin felt her obi go down and her kimono part. She never wore much under her garments, but today she was almost completely naked. She only wore a pair of panties. She'd adopted Kagome's strange fashion, as she found it quite comfortable.

He was a little surprised to suddenly see her like that, before him and waiting. He looked at her smooth light skin as if it were the first and last thing his eyes were destined to see in this world, and his fingers ran over her body from her shoulders to her waist. She shivered at the light touch and rapidly let out air, almost going limp. He came closer and placed a burning kiss between her breasts, making her chest raise and fall fast a few times. Then he trailed down around them, and moved his lips over her sensitive skin, giving her the chills.

He smiled seeing her skin react to his light touch, as Rin got goose bumps. She was simply perfect. She stuck her hands in his silvery hair and slightly pulled his head closer to her body. Sesshoumaru pushed her kimono off her shoulders and trailed her back with his fingers, lightly pressing on her lower back with his palm, urging her closer.

Rin shivered at the contact, and felt like heaven had fallen on her. This feeling must be a sin, must be beyond reality, it couldn't possibly be real. She felt like she would melt into the palm of his hand. She threw her head back and closed her eyes, as Sesshoumaru licked her lower stomach, making her tense and quiver. His tongue ran over her bellybutton and slightly go inside it, and she opened her mouth to breathe rapidly, letting out a moan.

She clenched her fingers on his shoulders, and Sesshoumaru felt her claws pricking his flesh. It was only then that he remembered she wasn't human anymore. Human or not, she was still Rin, and she was still going to be his. His determination could be read in those gold eyes, as he looked up at her.

"Rin." He called her, and she met his gaze.

"I love you." He said, and Rin had a shiver.

"I love you too." She answered, and abandoned her innocence into his embrace.

_No regrets, Sesshoumaru. Not with you._

:---:

AN: Yeah, I did it! I wrote this one faster! IT IS NOT THE LAST CHAPPY, do not despair! It'll come soon enough… I think 17 is the lucky no. here. May be the last. With great pain in my heart, I must end my first fic at chapter 17, because I don't think it'll turn out good if I keep dragging things along like that. It's possible that I write a sequel, though, as soon as I come up with some nice worthy plot for it.

Gomen, I didn't post the lemon, because I'm not sure FF would have allowed me to post it (I don't wanna get kicked out). It's not explicit or anything, nor is it vulgar, but it's… well… a lemon. Gesserit style, though. Mail me if you wanna read it, and I'll make sure to mail it to your account. If you wanna read it. K?

BTW, will you tell me, if and after you read the lemon, if it could have been posted without problems, cuz I wanna do one on my other fic, and it's gonna be in the same style as this one. I gotta know if it's too explicit, so that I don't get in trouble and get my profile deleted or anything… THANKS A LOT!

Kisses, and be patient for the next chappy, please, I don't know how long it'll take. No more that a week, though, I don't wanna get cursed and played voodoo magic on. Hehe…

Thank you very much for reading and reviewing, it's been **super duper** for me to have your appreciation all the way through, and I hope you'll be reading my other fics too. When I write them, cuz I have all sorts of ideas for new ones…

Bye-bye, and kisses again!


	17. Breathe out

:---:

AN: This chapter wasn't posted in the first version of the fanfiction, because I thought it might get my account deleted or smth. But as time passed, I read some stuff here and came to the conclusion that I'm downright classy when it comes to writing lemons, so here it is.

WARNING! The following chapter is entirely a lemon, therefore will show sexual activity. If you aren't the proper age, be sure you become by the time you read this.

Chapter 17

"Rin." He called her, and she met his gaze.

"I love you." He said, and Rin had a shiver.

"I love you too." She answered, and abandoned her innocence into his embrace.

_No regrets, Sesshoumaru. Not with you._

He picked her up gently and went up the stairs into her bedroom. There he placed his precious carriage on the soft bed and bent over her to look at the surreal image she was offering. He almost didn't dare touch her; she seemed so frail and so pure.

She was entirely his, and his instincts rejoiced the feeling this realization brought. Rin reached to his shoulders and trailed her fingers down his chest, undoing his clothing. He simply froze at her gesture, and watched her as she pulled down his kimono. Her hands wee slightly trembling and her finally decided help her with the rest, unwrapping his inner clothing and momentarily standing half naked before her eyes. Rin almost forgot to breathe at the sight of his body.

It was every bit as she'd imagined it to be, and her hands reached to touch him. His muscles were hard under the silky skin, and she felt her cheeks burn violently as she continued her caress down to his stomach, catching the waist of his pants. She didn't know what she was doing.

Sesshoumaru swallowed looking at her face while she touched his chest, sending shivers through his tensed body.

He put a knee on the edge of the bed, and Rin moved to him, pressing her breasts against his stomach. He whimpered, sticking his hand in her hair, and catching the back of her neck. She kissed his chest several times, breathing him in, and smiling with desire.

He pushed her on her back and laid on top of her, kissing her lips, then down to her neck and the base of her ear, licking her collarbone and the gap at her shoulder. Rin pulled his hair to one side, to allow him free movement. He touched her breasts and she whimpered softly when he kissed them.

The feeling was almost insupportable. She wanted him to stop, but to continue, at the same time. She felt his mouth over her stomach, and lower, until he reached her panties. They glided down her legs, and she found herself completely naked under his gold gaze. He breathed over her skin, and she instinctively arched her back and raised her hips to meet him. His kisses trailed from one side to another, then lower until she felt him reach between her legs.

He slowly parted her knees, and wondered why he hadn't felt this in all the centuries he's lived, with all the females he'd been with… She was simply beyond words. He leaned and slid his tongue inside her, making Rin moan out a plea as she clenched her hands in his hair and arched her back to deepen his strange kiss. She never knew a being could feel like this.

As he moved slowly inside her, she averted her eyes and looked up at the ceiling, wishing this would never end. He continued his kiss, lightly picking up the pace, until she moved with him and eventually tensed up her entire body into a perfect arch. She screamed as she came, and he swiftly closed her mouth with his, pressing down her small body with his own.

She reached for his waist and pulled from the ties, undoing them. He did the rest of the job, and Rin soon felt him entirely naked above her. She blushed an intense shade of red, and he kissed her forehead. Her legs were still parted, and she wrapped them around his waist. He paused for a second, knowing that she'll get hurt, even if he took care that she was dilated enough.

"It's okay." She whispered, and he caressed her cheek, moving his hips to touch her. She shivered at the contact, and felt him push against her.

At first it felt like he would never succeed, she was too narrow, she thought, but as seconds passed, she realized her body was allowing him entrance, and he slowly made his way deeper, until he reached the thin barrier that stood proof of her innocence. No words were needed, they both knew what was coming, and he decided to get it over with as fast as possible. Just like ripping a bandage from a wound.

He thrusted once, while holding the top of her head in place with one hand, and felt the barrier ripping apart. Rin widened her eyes, and cried out in pain, her eyes involuntarily filling with tears. They trailed down to each side of her temples, and Sesshoumaru wanted to die right then and there. Her pained face hit him straight in the chest and he felt breathless. She was shivering uncontrollably, while her hands clutched onto his broad shoulders.

He didn't dare to move, although he knew he had to, eventually. After a few seconds, Rin moved by her own will, slightly pulling back, then trying to resume their position. Sesshoumaru stood on his elbows not wanting his weight to drop on her and make her pain even worse.

She breathed deeply and nodded, biting her bottom lip. He eyed her suspiciously, and slowly advanced inside her again, this time a little deeper. She moaned, and felt a sting. But the feeling of him inside her seemed to take over the pain.

"I think it's… getting better." She said, and he sincerely hoped she wasn't lying for his sake.

He deepened the contact, slowly moving in and out. Rin ended up not feeling the pain at all, and she eventually smiled up at him as the feeling of their union invaded her entire body, making her shiver.

The rhythm was getting faster and faster, and Rin was now arching her back and raising her hips to meet him. Drops of sweat formed on their skin and their breath was burning. He waited for when her body was ready and thrusted inside her, making her come and releasing himself as well. Her entire body was trembling as she came, and she cried out with the most beautiful voice he's ever heard in his life.

He wanted to rest against her chest, but stopped at the thought that it might hurt her. He pulled out, and Rin was left with the feeling of emptiness. He laid beside her, and felt her still shaking. Her skin was hot and held small red spots, which soon faded away. He pulled her against his chest and Rin cuddled close to him, pressing her legs together. She was a little sore, but not much.

After a few moments, he regained his strength and put on his pants. He wrapped her in a sheet, picking her up.

"Where are we going?" she asked, in a dim voice.

"To clean you."

"What of?" she asked again, and he gave her a rogue look, raising his eyebrow. Rin felt shy.

As they walked to the bathing room, he thanked God he'd been thoughtful enough to warm up some water. Rin felt something warm slip from between her legs, and stain the sheets. When he put her down, she found that it was blood.

She frowned a little, but didn't pay much attention to the fact. She'd almost forgot about the blood.

Most importantly, she'd forgotten about the pain.

_No regrets._

:---:


	18. Another sort of quest

AN: the added chapter is no. 17!! go back, it a lemony lemon!!!

Chapter 18 – Another sort of quest

He was looking at her face much like a defenseless victim would look into the eyes of a hypnotist. She was the same, but so different in so many ways… her white hair was what threw him off track the most. He'd been accustomed to her raven strands mingling with his, and now their hair was the same. He ran his fingers along her naked arm, down to her claws, and trailed his own talons over the back of her hand.

She'd done some damage with those claws. If he hadn't been full youkai, she could have hurt him seriously, the way she just plunged her fingers in his back like that. She wasn't used to her own power, yet. No matter, she will. He wanted to look into her eyes, but she was still asleep. Her eyes hadn't changed that much. Their darkness was a little stained with gold sunlight, but they held the same unmistakable expression as always.

He bent and breathed over her lightly parted mouth, then nuzzled the nape of her neck. Rin moved and turned to one side, with her back to him. He took her into his arms and shaped his body after her still form, pressing against her. She fluttered her eyes open and realized she was being embraced. His arm was around her waist and his chest against her back. She arched her body and stretched a little, turning her head to see him. Sesshoumaru was looking at her calmly. His face was so peaceful that she couldn't help thinking that she was the one who'd brought him that peace. She smiled and he did the same.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, and Rin widened her smile, giggling a little. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh." Sesshoumaru concluded, and felt a little more at ease. She wasn't in pain or anything. That was good. The last thing he would have wanted was for her to be in pain. He couldn't stand the sight of her eyes filled with tears, the scent of fear or disappointment around her. He realized that she was like his compass. By her mood, he could define his own. From her smile, he could draw strength, and from her tears he drew anger. Anger towards whoever brought her those tears, even if it was himself.

The taiyoukai had found his peace, in the sun stained eyes of this strange being, who ceased to be human long before he'd turned her into a hanyou. He thought she was never fully human anyway. She was so above humanity, yet in a way so different from his own, that she couldn't possibly have lived intensely enough in her human body. She couldn't have possibly been satisfied with that short lifespan, and he himself couldn't have loved her for long enough with her body constantly withering. He wanted forever, wanted to be with her forever.

He turned her body to face him, and shoved his hand in her hair, pulling back. Rin allowed him to draw back her head, and tilt it to one side. Sesshoumaru growled deeply as he bent his head to her neck, and she closed her eyes, her heart pounding inside her chest. She knew what was coming, and she knew she was gonna love every second of it, even if the pain would be undeniably stronger than any other she'd experienced.

He pushed her body down and held her head turned to the side, as he licked her neck a few times, barely holding beck the urge to sink his teeth into her flesh. This had to be made with the proper amount of pressure and of course poison. His fangs stuck in her skin, and she flinched, but didn't push him back. He supported the back of her neck with his other hand, and slightly moved to stand on top of her. His fangs let out just the right amount of poison into the wounds he'd just made on her lower neck, and Rin whimpered, frowning at the sensation. It stung her like a hundred bees had made up their mind to attack her simultaneously.

She felt his hand tightening the grip on the neck, and his breath picking up pace. Sesshoumaru hated the fact that she had to suffer for this. He wanted to stop and kiss her, tell her that he didn't mean to hurt her, tell her that she was the only person he could swear not to hurt, ever. But he couldn't. He had to finish what he'd started, because there could be no half measurements with this. He let the poison drip inside her wounds and mix with her crimson blood.

Rin settled her quivering, and tried to relax, her instincts telling her that it could prove useful if she didn't fight the pain, and just go along with it for a change. Her instincts were right and slowly but steadily she felt the sting grow lighter, although it didn't by any means disappear.

Sesshoumaru saw the poison spreading under her white skin, and forming the pattern. He didn't know what pattern, though, because every female in his family had developed their own specific one, based on their personality, and what they felt at the time they were marked. He waited eagerly, looking at the green poison enter her body, and turn her skin violet from the inside, as it spread. His gold eyes were unmoving, but his warm breath soothed Rin like a balm, better than any word he could tell her, better than any medicine that she could take for the pain she was feeling.

Her eyes shot open and she thought at how much she needed him, how he made her complete, and how she would simply die without him, death from pain and loss, from loneliness and heartache.

She relaxed completely, and Sesshoumaru widened his beautiful eyes when the mark took its final shape. It was the remainder of the moon on his forehead. Her shape completed his into a full moon. He let out a fast breath of surprise and he smiled. He licked her wounds, knowing that it would make the pain easier on her, and kissed her neck. She turned her face to him and smiled.

"I am…"

"Don't say that. Don't apologize, Sesshoumaru. This proves I will always be yours, no matter what. I love you." Her soft whispered words went straight into his heart. He sighed.

"You do know that it goes both ways, Rin." She nodded, and he reached for the small mirror on the table beside their bed.

Rin had the same reaction as he did, at the sight of her violet marking.

"Figures." She said, and he raised his eyebrows for a moment. Then, she raised her hands in front of her eyes, and looked at them mindfully.

"You know, this new body has its perks. I feel all sorts of things I didn't use to feel, before. Like now, I could feel your amusement, even if all you did was raise those eyebrows. And your scent, it's so much more powerful, so distinct from any other. I don't think I could ever forget it, even if we were to be separated for a hundred years. It's so strange… But I like it. I actually love it." She giggled, and he passed his hand through her white hair.

"I look funny with this hair."

"No, you look Rin."

"_I look Rin?_ Don't you mean, _like_ Rin?"

"No. I mean you look Rin."

"A league of my own, huh?"

"Of course." He answered, and they both smiled at each other.

:---:

"Do you think this should go… like… higher up?" Kagome looked at herself in the mirror, and couldn't make out the way she should be dressed. Her wedding dress wasn't that easy to fit on.

Her mom had insisted that she would buy it, and Kagome allowed her to do so, since they couldn't get her through the well, and Souta either. So she was gonna have her wedding in Sengoku Jidai without her mother. They cried for en entire night, before Kagome decided to have her wedding at home.

But her mother wouldn't hear of it, she wanted her daughter to be married in the place she'd called home for the last few years. She knew Kagome belonged there, and the best proof was that the well allowed her passage even after the Shikon was completed and back in her body. She wanted Kagome to be happy, even if she wasn't gonna see her getting married.

Rin pulled by the laces, and eyed the dress carefully. The amount of skin left uncovered was unsettling to Kagome. The corset cupped her breasts and lifted them, but they seemed bigger with this dress, and she couldn't get over the sight, thinking that she wasn't gonna make an entrance dressed like that. Everyone would stare at her.

"Everyone is gonna stare at you anyway, Kagome-chan! You're the bride." Rin said, and took a rapid look to Kagome's chest.

"I think you look very nice." Kagome widened her eyes, and tried to smile. She could picture Inuyasha's jaw dropping at the sight. The corset was being followed by a long, flowing skirt made of uneven straps on silk and veils which looked like a fairy's wings. The small pearls glittered as Kagome turned to face Rin.

"Well I don't have the time to get another one. Neither do I have the money… So I guess this will do." She shrugged her shoulders and they both laughed.

"Inuyasha won't be able to speak when he sees you… for a change." Rin said, and Kagome couldn't agree more.

"Yeah, he and every other guest at the wedding. I hope it's not too much…"

"Oh, don't worry, Kagome-chan. You're beautiful."

"Arigato, Rin-chan."

They hugged and Kagome smiled at the sight of Rin's mark. She'd seen it before, since the day Sesshoumaru had marked her, but she still couldn't help looking at it every occasion she had. It stated so unmistakably Rin's belonging to him!

"I guess we're both soon going to be very much married, Rin-chan."

"Beat you to it…" Rin smiled, and Kagome shook her head.

"Is that jerk still pushing you around? Cuz I'll kick his sorry ass if he keeps treating you like that, Rin-chan!"

Rin waved her hand at Kagome.

"Don't worry, he's settled down. I think he was just unable to express himself properly. You know, he's had it pretty hard all his life. Even if it might not seem that way." They both went serious, and Kagome frowned, dropping her chin.

"Yeah, Inuyasha too. What a pair, huh?" They eyed each other for a moment, and then Kagome smiled.

"We're just what they needed, Rin-chan. Let's try to mend things with these two. Agreed?"

Rin nodded happily.

"Alright. From now on, we're on a different sort of quest. Making Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru act like real brothers." Rin nodded again.

"This might take a while." Kagome said wistfully, as she heard Inuyasha's voice from outside the house.

"Leave me the hell alone, Sesshoumaru, I won't give up the sword! It doesn't matter it's my wedding, what the hell does that have to do with anything? And get the hell away from me, you're too close!"

"Fine. But Kagome-san is not going to appreciate your wearing Tessaiga. And do not say I haven't warned you against it." Sesshoumaru's cold voice pieced through the air.

"Feh! Suddenly you're acting brotherly. What the fuck's_ that_ all about? Like I can't damn take care of my own business… I don't need your help!" Inuyasha mumbled as he moved away from Sesshoumaru. The taiyoukai growled and wanted to punch his brother in the face. But he didn't want to upset Kagome. So he ignored the invectives coming out Inuyasha's mouth and just turned away from him.

Kagome stood in the doorframe, looking at Inuyasha walking to the foyer they'd installed on the field next to the house. Sesshoumaru looked at her inexpressively.

"What was that all about?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru momentarily looked over Kagome's shoulder, at Rin, who was smiling at him.

Looking back to Kagome, Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows.

"Is _that_ appropriate for a bride?" he stared at her half naked breasts, and Kagome went red.

"I knew it! _Everyone will stare_!" she moaned.

"Sesshoumaru, if _you_ could ask me that, then everyone will stare! Is it that bad?" Kagome said, a little concerned. Rin was waiting for his answer a little amused. She was interested in how honest he would be, because it really was a little inappropriate, but that didn't matter. Sesshoumaru was always painfully honest.

"If you can live with it, I do not see why I should be asked such a thing."

"Oh come on!" Rin said, giving Kagome a look, then back at him.

"Look at her! She's beautiful! So what if it's not what we usually wear? It's what _she_ wears, and Kagome was never as _boring_ as we were, Sesshoumaru. Didn't you say she wore those uncovering garments just to get on everyone's nerves?" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as if warning Rin not to reveal what he said in private. He wasn't accustomed to acting out in the presence of anyone but Rin, and it proved tricky for him to get accustomed to being relaxed. But he was well on his way…

"It is… unusual, but not entirely unappealing." Was all he said, before turning to leave, and the girls remained in the doorframe, looking at his back. After a while, Rin burst into laughter.

"Well, that was a _compliment_, in case you hadn't noticed, Kagome-chan!"

"Uh-huh." Kagome said, a little confused. She sighed, and turned to face Rin.

"_Not entirely unappealing…"_ Rin imitated Sesshoumaru's voice and they both laughed. She knew he could still hear them, because she heard him say "It is still indecent." at her mockery. Rin decided that being a hanyou was more fun than she'd thought.

As soon as Kagome was fully dressed and all the details sorted out, Rin rushed to everyone to ask them to take their seats. The chairs were set on the grass in front of the wooden foyer, decorated with field flowers. It wasn't that much of a crowd. Only Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Sesshoumaru, Kouga and Ayame. Those two would end up poking their eyes out, Rin thought.

The demons were obviously in love with each other by now, but Kouga didn't care to admit to it. Ever since he'd given up on Kagome, he became friends with her, much to Inuyasha's desperation, and Ayame often talked to the miko in regards of how to get Kouga to come clean with his feelings. They were both wolf demons and that was bound to bring Kouga and Ayame closer, in time. So Kagome advised Ayame to be patient, because if Kouga had feelings for her, he would finally confess. That hadn't happened yet, though. Maybe that was the reason he looked so troubled.

Kagome walked down the aisle behind Rin, who posted as her bridesmaid, and as soon as the young girl moved away to take her place, Inuyasha could see Kagome. His face literally lit up, and his eyes widened considerably as he stared at her. The first thing he saw was that glowing face, and her dark beautiful eyes. She was radiant, and he couldn't believe how lucky he was. Her dress_… her dress_! Inuyasha hadn't seen her wear such a provocative outfit, and it seemed strange to him that she should choose to wear one for a wedding dress. But who was he to argue? Kagome looked stunning, and he was enjoying the view. By the time she took her place by his side, facing the priest, Inuyasha was having trouble with looking forward. He wanted to stare at her all the time.

"Eyes forward, Inuyasha." Kagome said, and smiled while she did just what she'd asked him to do. He complied with a slightly embarrassed smile, and took her hand. He didn't care to let go of her anymore, even if he could. Life was simply hollow without her.

**The End.**

:---:

A.N. Aaaaawww… Cries… cries… cries…. It's oveeeer… I can't believe I actually put an end to it, I'm so sad… I know it's short but I didn't wanna drag it for much longer. I simply said all I wanted to. I'm sorry it took so long, I was actually halfway through it when I left town for a few days, and had to postpone updating. Sorry. I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it and thank you so much for all your beautiful and encouraging reviews, I couldn't have done it without you. Really. Really really.

I'm starting college soon and I don't know if I'll have the time, but I think I'll do a sequel on this one. I've got some ideas. Anyway, thanks again for supporting me all this time, and one last bye-bye with this fic. Kissez!

Bye-bye!

:---:


End file.
